J'veux du soleil
by Shanee
Summary: AU. If Shelly Pomroy’s party had ended differently, its consequences would had compelled Veronica to mature into a strong and disillusioned Veronica, but before she had to deal with some unexpected events. COMPLETE. Yeah, finally! ;-
1. Prologue

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe (not yet, but later), Veronica, Logan, Keith

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. The title is from a song of a French band named "Au petit bonheur". It signifies "I want some sun".

**Summary:** AU. If Shelly Pomroy's party had ended differently, its consequences would had compelled Veronica to mature into a strong and disillusioned Veronica, but before she had to deal with some unexpected events.

**A/N:** it's my second VM fanfic here. I know I should update the first, but I had this idea today and I could't help but write it. I'm French, so please excuse my mistakes, thank you. Oh I'm looking for a beta reader, by the way.

I'm hoping for some reviews, tell me if you loved it or hated it. If you have any comment, please feel free.

**Prologue: Unseen bluff  
**

She knew when she woke up that this day would not be a good one. Her father wasn't here when she went to breakfast. A note on the fridge taught her he was on a case, running after a bail jumper in Nevada and shouldn't be home for at least a couple of days and nights. The tone of the note was cold; their last fight still pissed off her father. Recently each day saw a new argument. Veronica had been losing her temper for no reason since It had happened and Keith was fed up with her execrable mood. He was seeing that something was changing her, but he didn't succeed in finding what it was. He thought it was related to their new way of life, her mom leaving, his new job and the lost of their status. Of course, she didn't explain, she couldn't explain. She knew what had happened to her this night should be hidden to him. If he discovered it, things would become a lot worse.

**xxxxxxx**

She walked through the hall, all eyes on her. She knew she had to be strong. She couldn't let them see how much they were hurting her. Three girls were giggling when she passed in front of them. A picture montage showing her head on a naked pin-up body was stick to her locker.

"Hey, Mars, where do you stash these boobs?" Dick asked her, laughing with his friends.

"In the exact place where you conceal your brain, in an alternate universe, Little Dick," she replied, fake leering.

Some guys laughed and she felt pleased for a very short moment.

"Hey, Ronnie, if someday you wake up in this body, you can come to my house. I had this fantasy with you cleaning my toilet in a sexy maid uniform." Of course, Logan rescued his birdbrained buddy.

"You know, there are places where you can be treated for these mental issues, Logan. Dreaming of me, what's wrong with you?" She closed her locker and went to her class, looking as dignified she could.

**xxxxxxx**

In her third period, she felt an urge to run to the bathroom. She rose quickly and the teacher, noticing her livid face, allowed her to go without any comment. She ran to the toilet and spewed up. It wasn't the first time she did it this week. It had already happened the last day. She could thank the shellfish she had eaten yesterday. All the day long, toilets had been assault by sick student. Of course, none of the 09ers had been ill, thanks to their Pirate's Points.

When she left the bathroom, she had to rush to her class before the bell rang. She still was nauseous, but she couldn't reach the infirmary right now. She had a test in the next period she couldn't miss.

During computer class, she began to surf, like everybody here. She wrote a name in the research blank and checked the new added pages. She knew there was hardly hope, but she couldn't help but tried.

"You are such a freak," said a bitchy female voice behind her.

Veronica smirked to Madison Sinclair and went back to her research on Lilly Kane. She combed through tabloid's new deponents. She found always the same stories. This middle-age woman said she saw Lilly last week, sunning on a L.A beach. That octogenarian pervert affirmed he had had an affair with Lilly two summers ago. And there are dozens of taken freaks who explained they had saw Lilly in alien spaceships, or they had made love with her in these same spaceships, or she wasn't dead, it was an alien clone the police had founded and buried. The first time she had read it, Veronica had been shocked, the second time, she had preferred to laugh, and now, she just didn't care. She was about to give up when something caught her eye. A boy from Portland said he had met Lilly the weekend before her death at the Santa Marta clinic. It was the first time Veronica read something that reminded her. She knew nothing about Lilly going to this clinic, but she perfectly remembered when she had asked Lilly where she had been this weekend.

_! Flash-back !_

"So Lilly, where were you? I tried to call you but it seemed that your cell was off."

"It sadly was. The battery died, " replied Lilly with her usual smile.

"So?" continued Veronica, looking a little upset. "I hoped we could go the mall."

"I'm sorry, V. It was a last minute trip. Celeste sent me to my saint aunt Marta. But if it can comfort you, it was pretty boring. There was nothing to do."

"What? You found nothing, not even a boy?" Veronica teased.

"Of course, I found a boy. I'm Lilly Kane, remember? He was cute. He thought we could date." Lilly laughed more.

_! - !_

Veronica read the article again. Santa Marta clinic. She googled it. The official site said nothing; it was just conventional and elegant. She thought it was probably a clinic for rich people, who wanted some discreet surgery operation.

She memorized the boy's name, Davin Usher, and as soon as the bell rang, she called the tabloid.

"Hi, my name is Laureen Graham, I'm working for the Neptune Inquirer. We are doing a Special Lilly Kane and I was hoping you could gave me a way to contact Davin Usher."

"A moment, please," replied the journalist. "Kingdave at yahoo dot com."

"Thank you very much."

Veronica closed her cell and wrote a mail to the boy.

She didn't expect a reply immediately, so when she checked her box-mail after her sixth period, she was pretty surprised to find Davin's mail. He agreed to meet her in Portland tomorrow.

Veronica was glad her father was away for the next two days. If she left right after her last period, she could sleep on her car on the road, meet Davin in the morning and be back at home before her father's return.

**xxxxxxx**

On the road, somewhere near the border, she felt suddenly sick again and she had just time to stop her car on the side and open the door before she puked. Again. She had nothing in her stomach. Her last meal was gone after her last class. She was tired of this indigestion. Since when could stale shellfish made someone sick several days. She thought she heard it was an immediate illness. Sudden doubt crossed her mind. If wasn't it the crustacean? As fast as she could she drove to the first drugstore she found and bought a pregnancy test. _Oh, please, don't let this happen._ She rushed to the toilet and after a minute, she began to cry. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be so unlucky. It was not fair. Why did this happen to her? What had she done? _Why?_

She cried and sobbed until she couldn't breathe. When all her tears were gone, she rose on her feet and washed her reddish face. Why didn't she think it could happen? Why had she been so stupid to neglect the morning after pill? Why was she so witless? Now she had no choice. She could count. She had no extra time to think about. She couldn't keep that thing.

Perhaps it was good she wasn't in Neptune. There she couldn't do what she intended to do. She was sure it wasn't the kind of secret that remained hidden in Neptune, especially from her father. However she would be able to find a clinic in Portland and go back at home free of that thing. Ok, it would take more time than the trip she hoped for, but she still was able to call Keith and tell him she had some researches to do there during a week. He would disapprove but, before she would be back at home, she would have time to find a plausible excuse. She hated lying to him, but she had no other choice and, besides, it had become a habit between them since that night.

She sent Keith a SMS, telling him to not worry; she would call him when she came back.

She found a telephone directory and took the pages concerning Portland's medical centers. Tomorrow she would call for an appointment.

**xxxxxxx**

She was shivering in her sleep; her cover had fallen on her knees. Still it was dawn, the windows were covered with ice. February in Oregon was colder than she had expected. She had left the Highway when she had been sick to fight against tiredness and had taken a secondary road where she had been able to find a place to stop and sleep.

She sneezed and awoke with a start. Her neck and back were harmful; she had to move. She climbed down her car and secured it.

It was a desert road, lost in the middle of nature. The sky was beautiful, colored with some pink, orange and blue strips. Veronica walked a bit, along the road. For the first time since this trip had began, she felt at peace. Her mind was cleared of all her unpleasant thoughts. For a very short moment, she forgot everything. Duncan's behavior. Lilly's murder. 09er's hell. That night. Her rape. That thing growing in her belly. She was only gazing at the panorama.

Without warning, everything blurred and her legs abandoned her. She didn't notice the precipice in front of her or the car coming behind her. She felt she was falling and rolling down. She heard the swift brake, then her head hurt a rock and she blacked out.

**xxx**

As soon as the old limo had stopped, a chauffeur and a venerable white-haired woman jumped down and rushed to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh my god!" shrieked the old woman with a strong Italian accent. "She's blocked by a tree. Neil, we have to do something."

"I will, Contessa. Go back to the car and call 911. I take care of her."

The driver riffled through the "coffre" and came back with a cord he fastened to the car. When the lady ended her call, she found him climbing down the precipice with a perfect aplomb.

"Be careful Neil."

The driver was already eight meter lower and tied Veronica carefully.

"Bravo, Neil. And now?"

"We wait for their arrival."

"Is she ok?"

"She's unconscious and her head bleeds. I hope they will arrive quickly."

"I hope so too."

**xxxxxxx**

When Veronica opened her eyes, one week later, she was in a hospital white chamber and a nurse was checking the monitor.

"Hi Mary, it's good to see you awake. I'll call the doctor."

"Mary? Who is Mary?" asked Veronica.

"You are, aren't you? It's the name on the ID we found on your pocket. Mary Donovan, 18 years old. It's not your identity?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Why am I here? Why do I remember nothing?" asked Veronica, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Mary. You suffered from a cranial trauma. Your fully memory will come back soon."

A doctor entered and smiled at Veronica.

"Hello Mary, how are you feeling today?"

"Nauseous."

"It's absolutely normal. You are a lucky girl, you know? You fell from a cliff and you have only two ribs and a leg broken. Everything else is perfectly well. Do you have someone we could call? We failed to reach your family."

"I don't know", repeated desperate Veronica. "I don't remember."

"I see. But you don't need to worry. The Contessa had paid for everything and you'll recollect soon."

**xxx**

**A/N: **So? Review?**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe (one day, I promise, but not now yet), Veronica, OOC

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas.

**Summary:** AU. Months after Shelly Pomroy's night, Veronica is on the verge to become like someone she knew and loved.

**A/N:** so, that's the first chapter. I explore my idea. Sorry if I made some mistakes, grammar or place. I wanted this chapter took place near Seattle, because it's the place where I always put my fanfics, even if I never put a foot there. And I looked for High school in the net and I found Stadium. I'm pretty sure I saw it in a teenmovie. So, that was for the location.

Now, I hope you'll like it and thank you for review.

**Chapter 1 : A new Lilly or an improved Veronica ?**

_One month later, nearby Seattle, in a high-priced suburb of Tacoma._

Veronica dawdled with a stick in the garden. The sky was cloudy and a fresh wind played in the trees. When it began to rain, she hopped to the gazebo, planning to wait here the rain to stop. She liked this weather, when the sky was dark and the trees were dancing under the puffs of wind. When the rain joined the ground, it created a sound, which rocked her, like a lullaby. Rainfall made her so keen she thought she wasn't used to. Maybe she came from Nevada, Arizona or some other shiny rainless state.

The doctors had guaranteed she would remember her past quickly, but it made a month and she still knew nothing about her former life. She was sure of a single thing; her name wasn't Mary Donovan. It sounded false. Anyway, she felt well. She had no identity and no past, but somehow she had the impression she was happier now. And she wasn't alone. The Contessa was like a granny with her. She formed friendship with Neil and Carrie, the cook, liked her. Besides, she had them.

They were part of her and the only real thing from her past. She loved them since the doctor had told her she was pregnant with twins. Okay, at the beginning, she was a little scared. She was only eighteen; at least she hoped that was true. But then it had crossed her mind she was intelligent and responsible, she knew everything about contraception, so if she was pregnant, that meant she wanted to be. She probably had a boyfriend somewhere, hoping desperately some news since her disappearance. Then, when she had heard about the STD she suffered, she had feared for them. Even if she just had discovered their being, she already had wanted to protect them from everything. They weren't born yet, but she was soon a mother. But the doctor had reassured her; they would treat her with extreme precautions for the babies. So, since she didn't have to worry about them, she could think about her.

Lady Graziella, the Contessa, had generously offered her to pay for everything she needed, medical care, identity research or high school. Veronica had tried to decline, but the Italian countess had never given up. She felt lonely; her only son was living in Taiwan and had never given her grandchildren, and was truly happy to have Mary/Veronica at hers. She wanted to help the girl and nothing Veronica could say could made her mind change. So Veronica had no choice but accept the Contessa's presents. Lady Graziella had hired a PI and together they had checked the Missing list, but they found nowhere trace of a Mary Donovan, 18 years old, and no report about a tiny blonde girl vanished in middle of Oregon. The PI had told them he would continue the research and would call them when he found something. Till this would happen, Veronica had to find a name that corresponded to her; she wasn't a Mary. She had tried to be a Cindy and a Pamela, but it hadn't matched, neither a Suzy, a Rachel nor a Hannah. Currently, she was a Julie, but she didn't now till when she would keep this name. The Contessa had chosen to name her Bella in any time and maybe, that fit her better.

Hovewer high school began tomorrow for her and she needed a name for. Officially she still was Mary Donovan, even if everybody knew it was not true. It was still better than Jane Doe.

"Ciao Bella" The Contessa put her umbrella against the balustrade.

"Good morning, Lady Graziella."

"You're up early. Bad sleep?"

"No. Not at all. I just needed to walk a little and to think."

"What do you plan to do today?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'll go in town, to look for a job."

"Only if it isn't exhausting. What do you think if we ask Neil to drive us to the mall and we'll shop before."

"You already bought me everything I need," Veronica tried to protest.

"I know. I spoke about buying everything you like. And I love shopping, so, please, come with me."

"I will," consented Veronica, "but I warn you, Contessa, I won't like a thing."

"We'll see."

Of course, when Neil picked them up back, both of them held plenty of shopping bags. Veronica hadn't succeeded to prevent the Contessa from buying her the half of the mall. Each time Veronica had wanted to refuse something, the old lady had faked indignation and Veronica had given up.

"My first husband, the Count, was rich enough to live and fart in silk until his 150th birthday, but he died at 31. My second, the banker, increased my fortune before he died in his turn. And when I divorced my third, the actor, I wan the half of his fortune. As you can see, I'm not counting my money. So stop to be polite and accept to please me, or I will kick your ass."

"Contessa!" squawked Veronica, surprised by the informal words, so unusual in her mouth.

Lady Graziella laughed. "I'm watching South Park too, you know."

Veronica smiled to her and without warning she hugged her, which delighted the Lady.

"You're the best old person I know."

"How sure can you be of that fact?"

"I am. If I knew another, I wouldn't forget her."

**xxxxxxx**

Thanks to their shopping session, Veronica had found three clothing stores where she could apply. She was standing inside the most in vogue, waiting for the manager. Veronica was a bit surprised when a trendy young woman, who couldn't be 25, came to her and presented herself as the manager.

"I'm Kathryn and I'm happy to meet you. The Countessa is one of our best customers; so it's a real pleasure to welcome her granddaughter here. I'm sure you will love working here. We have a very nice and affluent _clientele_ and we provide the most beautiful _creations_ of the most illustrious _couturiers_." She explained pompously to Veronica, accentuating the French words and gesturing in a way she surely found chic.

Veronica smiled politely, biting her lip discreetly to not laugh. She didn't correct her mistake. She wasn't naïve; she knew nobody would hire a pregnant inexperienced teenager, but everybody wanted to please the filthy rich Contessa. It didn't surprise her to hear the manager spoke to her like she was already hired.

"When could you begin?"

"Huh, when you want."

"Tomorrow then. Since you're a student, what do you think about working four days after your classes and the Saturday?"

"It sounds good."

"You'll see we are like a family, you'll have fun here." Kathryn's tone was too friendly to be credible. Veronica was sure she was a bitch when you have nothing to interest her. Fortunately, Veronica was the Contessa's "granddaughter".

"I heard about your condition", she whispered, looking affected. "But don't worry, it's not a problem here."

_Bless the Contessa's money._

"So, it seems we have a deal. But I don't remind your name."

"It's Julie."

"That is a problem. You see we already have a Julie here. But, maybe we could name you Jewls? Lee? Lilly?"

"Lilly. It's perfect."

"Great Lilly. So, we'll see you tomorrow."

Veronica left the store, musing on her new name. Lilly perfectly fit her. She felt like a Lilly. She was a Lilly, perhaps she had always been a Lilly. Veronica knew she wouldn't change it again.

**xxxxxxx**

When she woke up the next morning, she remembered she was a Lilly and she felt strong. A Lilly couldn't be afraid of her first day of school. A Lilly would enjoy walk through the hall in front of the whole student. Stadium High senior year last trimester, take care, the new Lilly came and she was ready to rock you.

She knew it wouldn't be easy; it seemed her lost of memory included senior year program, but with extra classes, private lessons and the intensive weeks of home-schooling she just had spent, she would be able to survive.

She washed and dressed quickly and felt pleased to see her look in the mirror. Not so bad. She was glad she had cut her hair. With her mane of blond hair she used to look like a fragile teenage girl, whereas cut on the shoulders, her hairdo made her woman. Clothed in her new fit jeans and her so trendy top, which hid her little four months pregnancy belly and prettied her newly bigger breast, she was simply gorgeous.

She walked into the kitchen and felt cheery as she noticed the shocked faces of Neil and Carrie. She chuckled.

Carrie was the first who took her mind back.

"You Are Awesome!" She articulated. "You're gonna set your school on fire."

"I hope she won't," replied the Contessa, smiling at Veronica.

"How do I look?" Veronica did a little pirouette.

"Sei bellissima. But, remember those poor boys you will allure are there to study, so promise me you won't be too cruel with them."

"I solemnly promise to not distract them from school, not all." Veronica beamed and embraced the delighted old lady.

"That's my girl. As it's your fist day of school, Neil will drive you there."

"Won't it be too much if make my entrance in a limo?"

"You're right. Take the Jaguar instead. It's an old model, they won't notice."

"Thank you Contessa."

"You're welcome, Bella. Have fun."

Neil didn't say a word during the journey. Actually he hadn't opened his mouth since Veronica had entered into the kitchen, and that surprised the girl.

"What's wrong, Neil?"

"Nothing, Miss Lilly." His tone was cold and formal.

Veronica stared at him, stunned. He had never called her Miss before. He was her friend, not her driver. That's why she always climbed on the passenger seat near him.

"Don't give me that "Miss" tone, please."

"I can't Miss."

"Why?"

He didn't reply.

"Neil, why?" repeated Veronica.

"It's the way drivers have to spoke to their employers."

"I don't pay you, so I'm not your employer."

"Miss Lilly, you have perfectly understood what I meant." And Neil didn't add a word till he stopped the car in the Stadium High school parking.

"As you want," Veronica shrugged and climbed down the car before he opened her door.

**xxxxxxx**

Here she was. She looked at her new school and what she saw satisfied her. She liked the old buildings and she fully understood why it was named the Castle. Around her, students were walking or greeting each other. It was a very cosmopolitan studentship. She saw the usual sportspeople who strutted in front of giggling snazzy chicks, a bunch of computer freaks who debated loudly about a new peer-to-peer program, sexy cheerleaders teasing Pooterish boys, Punks arguing with Goths, new hippies snubbing apprentice Rastas, and a crowd of other typical students. Like she had imagined.

Putting her Gucci bag on her back, she strode toward the front door. She noticed some heads turned on her passage, but acted like she didn't, and she entered into the Castle. She found quickly the principal office and waited for the secretary to tell the headmistress she was here.

Mrs. Kennett was a skinny red-haired woman with frank eyes. She smiled at Veronica when the girl entered in her office and stood to welcome her. Veronica smiled back at her, trying hard to hide her surprise. Mrs. Kennett was really tiny, even for Veronica who wasn't tall either.

"Before you bit your tongue. I measure 4'8", so I'm not a midget."

"But…"

"I know; it never crossed your mind, like everyone's. Now this is done, we can begin a good headmistress – student relationship. I've been the Principal here for four years and I think I saw every kind of student. Don't think you can fool me. That was for the austere headmistress warning, now I'm glad you join us. I'm aware of what had happened to you and my door will always be open to you. I hope you will enjoy your last High school months here."

Veronica smiled, agreeing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kennett."

"You're welcome, Mary. My secretary has everything you'll need, class's agenda, locker, map and other stuffs you'll never read or use, but you'll can. Sometimes, it's interesting."

Veronica left the office, stile smiling. This principal was weird and funny; she already liked her.

On her way to her locker, Veronica was shouldered by a group of tittering Barbie dolls, who paid no attention to anyone.

"It's so sad. Your clones are blind too. And I had hope in technology, my mistake. Pretty made-up faces but nothing inside. What a pity."

The four girls turned around, astonished, as Veronica passed them. Some students were laughing and a boy rejoined Veronica.

"Hey, I'm Jonah. Good speech."

"Thanks. I'm Lilly."

"Nice." He still smiled at her and Veronica wondered what exactly he found nice. She glanced at him. Tall and athletic, dark hair and sea green eyes, nice teeth and cute smile… She had seen worse.

"So, Lilly, except shutting tattler up, what do you do here? I'm wrong or I never saw you before?"

"You're not. It's my first day."

"I hate these days. My dad used to move a lot when I was younger and I used to change to new schools quite often. I know what it is. I can walk you to your class if you want."

"Thanks. I have history, with Mrs. Hooper."

"I had her last year. Be brave, she's soporific."

"Great." Veronica rolled her eyes and Jonah laughed.

They were at the door.

"If you don't find a nice place to eat, you can come to my table. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"That's nice."

He left and Veronica enjoyed her first day. She wasn't wrong; she was a Lilly.

**xxxxxxx**

At lunch, she spotted quickly Jonah's table. It was the noisiest, where athletic boys in sport jackets were laughing and joking loudly among some groupie and girlfriends. As she walked toward them, Veronica saw one of the four girls she met in the hall rose from a table and put her in her way.

"Hi, I'm Melanie. You're new?"

Veronica didn't like her tone, but she smiled at the girl.

"And?"

"My friends and I thought maybe we could help you?"

"Maybe, but I have to warn you, I saw Mean Girls." Veronica replied and before the girl could add something, she noticed Jonah's gesture and passed the girl. "Bye."

On the same time, at Jonah's table, a reddish hair guy next to Jonah watched Veronica came.

"Bombshell in approach." He warned his friends. "She smiles at me. Everyone notice. Foxy blond is smiling at me."

"Sorry Alan, actually, her smile is for me," said Jonah. "Hey Lilly, how bad was your first morning?"

"In fact, it wasn't so bad, Jonah. I survived drowsy Hooper and after that, everything seemed fine."

"Right. Alan, move, offer your seat to the lady. Lilly, you have the whole baseball team here. Everyone, that's Lilly. Say Hi."

The boys complied and Veronica laughed. "Hey, everybody."

**xxxxxxx**

The next days elapsed well. Veronica/Lilly met some nice students and she never walked alone in the hall. When the second weeks ended, she led around a posse of followers, principally sport boys and cool girls. Veronica adored being the center of attention; she was quite sure in her former life she was already this kind of girl who ruled school.

On the almost desert parking, she was leaving her science tutor, a nice nerd who fainted each times she helloed him in hall, when she noticed Jonah, planted against his car, looking at her.

She smiled at him and approached him.

"Hi, J. What are you doing here?" She asked, even she thought she knew the reason.

"Waiting for you."

Of course. Everybody had noticed Jonah's interest in her. She thought she had done nothing to encourage him. She had acted with him like with everyone. Maybe it was that. She wasn't fully aware she teased every male she met.

"That's nice." She felt tense.

"So, Lil', do you want a ride?"

"No, thank you. My… boyfriend is here." She gestured to Neil who climbed down the Jaguar.

"Oh…"

"Yes. See you Monday." She kissed him on the cheek and ran toward Neil, then she jumped on his arms and gave him a passionate and unexpected kiss.

Taken by surprise, Neil let her prolong the kiss.

"What the hell are…" He protested when he had his mind back.

"Shh. We have an audience." Veronica whispered in his ear, looking amorously.

She jumped on the car and waved to Jonah who still was looking at them.

"So?" resumed Neil.

"You saved me. Jonah wants more than friendship, so I told him you're my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Because it's much simpler than explain I had a boyfriend who put me pregnant somewhere, whom I don't remind either his name or his look."

Neil rolled her eyes but said nothing. When Veronica had decided something, there was nothing to do. She was the most obstinate person he met. The prettiest too.

**xxxxxxx**

When her first Stadium High month ended, she knew she couldn't hide her pregnancy anymore. She hadn't really tried till now; it had been easy, the current fashion helped her and nobody wanted to notice. It couldn't cross their mind that "Lilly" could be pregnant. She was too perfect.

But that Monday morning, Veronica clothe a fit sexy top who revealed her tummy. As she couldn't conceal it anymore, she would expose it. After all, her twins were her biggest joy, and she had the right to walk proudly. So she would.

"It's big day, isn't it?" Neil asked her when he started the car.

She nodded, but remained focused on her belly. She touched it gently, murmuring to its occupants.

"Hey Little Me-s. Ready for Showtime. Make mommy proud."

She left the car and marched confidently to the Castle. She perceived that all the gazes were on her. Her smile got bigger. Before she reached the front door, her usual posse had rejoined her, half congratulating her, half faking to notice nothing. Of course, everybody noticed.

"I didn't realized it was that serious with your guy," said Jonah, with bitterness in his voice.

"Yep, but it is." Then she turned to one of her clones. "So Melanie, what did you do in Hawaii? Did you bring me something back?"

Melanie bit her bottom lip and Veronica laughed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think I had…"

"Relax, Mel. What did I tell you a billion time? Do what You want and forget the others. You don't owe me a single thing. Remember?"

The skin blonde bowed to Veronica.

"So, how many boys did you met and consumed?"

"Two."

"Really? I'm so proud of you."

Veronica grinned to her friend and noticed the look on Cleia's face, the girl whom she had released from her clones. Now, that girl who had been thinking about joining "Lilly's" posse for the last two weeks was thinking she could get her revenge.

"You know Lilly, sex ed wasn't the class you should have skip." She maligned.

"You know, Cleia, sometimes people decide what happen to them. You should try someday." Veronica replied on the same bitchy tone.

"At least, I am not the pregnant one."

"And you're not even close," added Alan to hush the girl.

The crowd laughed and Veronica more than others. She couldn't know she became the kind of bitch she had hated so much. She was happy and she had friends. Soon, she would be a mother. Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe (still not yet), Veronica, OOC, Aaron

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belongs to "Au Petit Bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. It's summer vacation for the new graduate 'Lilly' and it's time for her to become more the Veronica we know.

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is up. Still not beta. But I couldn't wait to post it. Enjoy it, because it will take more time before I update, I fear. I hope you'll like it. And I love reviews. So, you know how to please me. Push the button ;)

**Chapter 2: Country flower dress and Victorian costume**

Months passed and Veronica graduated with her classmates. Of course, she wasn't a straight-A student, but she still graduated and she was able to apply in several universities. Maybe it was a reminiscence of her lost past, but she wasn't sure she was mature enough to join those universities. Besides, with her children she expected for the end of August, it wouldn't be a bad idea if she postponed her college studies, at least till spring semester. Perhaps, up to that time, her memory would be back.

Bathing lazily in the pool, Veronica didn't notice the Contessa approached her until the old lady's shadow hid her sun.

"Hi, Grazie," she turned to the lady.

"Ciao Bella, come stai?"

"Bene. Sono un delfino," Veronica added in Italian.

The Contessa laughed.

"Dolphins go faster... What do you think if I take you to my summer routine?"

"Sounds good. Where do we go?"

"Usually, I spent time at my latest husband's house. I'm sure you will like his place. He lives in Beverly Hills and he has a bigger pool than I."

Veronica smiled and agreed. She didn't know California, or she didn't remember.

**xxxxxxx**

Three days later, the limo stopped in front of a huge movie star Californian house. The Contessa hadn't lied; the pool was larger. It seemed to disappear in the ocean above the horizon.

An old man was arguing with a man in tuxedo, near a chaise longue and a garden table.

"I don't care. I paid you enough. Do your job or I fire you," vociferated the old man Veronica identified as a very famous several time Academy awarded actor.

The young man bobbed his head and left.

"Oh Graziella cara, you couldn't come at worse time."

"What's wrong Daniel? Are you in trouble? If you need money…"

"I don't, but thank you anyway. No, a nasty bitch sues me. She claims I raped her. Like the machinery was still able to work."

"And who was that young cutie guy?"

"My stupid soon-to-be ex-lawyer. This cretin wouldn't be able to get acquit the pope of an egg's theft."

"Yeah, but he's hot, isn't it?"

Daniel hooted with laughter.

"I miss you when you're gone. Sometimes I wonder why we divorced? We were so perfect for each other."

"Yes, I know," smiled the Contessa. "But I wasn't really your type?"

The old man laughed louder and hugged Graziella.

"So who is that so charming young lady you bring here?"

"Daniel, I present you my grand-daughter Lilly Bella."

Daniel opened wide his eyes. "Your what? Since when Teddy slept with women?"

"Relax. My son is still gay. She's not his daughter, but she still is my granddaughter."

"I'm afraid that is over my head," grinned Daniel. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Lilly Bella "la libellule "."

"Dragonfly" murmured Graziella in Veronica's ear.

"It's a pleasure to meet a great actor like you, Mister Campb…"

"Tell me Daniel. After all, you're like my granddaughter too. But, if you will excuse me, I had a call to make; I need to find another lawyer. Graziella, you know the place, be yourself."

**xxx**

Veronica had unpacked her bag and was looking at the panorama on her balcony, when the Contessa knocked and entered in her room.

"Do you like it?"

"Sure. Who wouldn't?" Then she resumed a moment after. "It's weird Daniel was sued. I can't imagine him as a rapist."

"He's not."

"Excuse me Grazie, but how could you know? I know he's famous and irreproachable, but…"

The Contessa cracked up.

"Oh God, he's not, For Sure, irreproachable. And being famous is not incompatible with being an asshole; believe me. No, when I say he's not a rapist, it's because he couldn't. He can't... Daniel has a problem with ladies, if you see what I mean."

"Oh, he's…"

"Yes he is. One hundred per cent. If it was a boy who claims that, I didn't say, but a girl, no chance."

"So, he has no problem."

"You are an ingénue. We are in Hollywood here and the great Daniel Campbell, the man whom three generations of women dreamed and fantasized, who was married four times, can't be gay in this town. Not him. James Dean or Marlon Brandon could eventually, but never Daniel. He was the Man, and he still is, for some."

"As he can't make his coming out, he risks to be found guilty and send in jail?" It sounds absurd.

"Exactly. Unless his lawyer clears him and finds evidences that the girl lies."

Veronica smiled mysteriously while she looked at the old man down near the pool. That was something she could handle.

**xxxxxxx**

Four days later, it was an ingenuous Veronica in a country flower dress who was sitting in the waiting room of Roberts and Clarks Actor Agency. Needless to say, she wasn't alone. The room was filled with all ages and styles girls and boys.

Playing with her composite, she looked marveled and gazed at everything she saw. She smiled to the other girls and she received disdain in return. But it didn't vex her.

When her turn came, she rose, giggled and waved to everybody, before she entered in the assistant's office. A Hispanic young woman smiled at her and gestured her to a chair.

"I'm Amanda, Mr. Clark's assistant, and you must be…" She looked at her agenda.

"Karen, Karen Collins", replied Veronica in her best country voice. "I'm from Alabama and my husband and I have just moved in L.A." She tee-heed.

"And you want to be an actress."

"Right," Veronica giggled more. "I dream of becoming the new Renee Zellweger. She's so good, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," replied the assistant with no excitement in her voice. "Did you ever play theater?"

"Of course, I did. I wouldn't be there if I didn't. I played in High school for three years. Lately, we perform A Midsummer Night's Dream and I was Puck."

"I see. You'll write this document and we will call you if we find something."

"Thank you. Oh, I'm wondering, did you play in that movie with Robert de Niro, the waitress in the restaurant, few years ago?"

This time, the assistant's smile wasn't faked.

"Yes, I did."

"You're so lucky. Robert de Niro is so charming, he's my favorite actor… Unless it's Al Pacino. I don't know; I always confuse them. Which played in Heat?"

"Both."

"Damn'. My husband called me silly, sometimes I think he's right." Veronica laughed, and Amanda smiled, half-polite, half-amused. "So, I fill this and I hope we'll see each other again. Bye and thank you again."

"See you."

Veronica left the office and as soon as she was in the elevator, she ceased to smile sillily. Ouch, it hurt. Her mouth was cramped.

**xxxxxxx**

The phase 2 of her plan was about to begin. From where she sat, she had a perfect view on Amanda's apartment's door. She was sitting here for almost two hours and wondered what delayed her. Reading again the file Daniel's lawyer's had given to her, Veronica thought about what she knew. Amanda Medeira, 24 years old, had moved from Texas to L.A six years ago. She had played some bid parts in little movies but had never approached a great director. She worked as assistant the day and as waitress in big events some nights. But Veronica had checked; none event was scheduled tonight.

The sun declined in the sky and Veronica thought she would postpone the phase two. She stood and began to walk down the street. Then she saw her, walking on the other side.

Veronica squawked as she fell on the ground. She took her left ankle with her hands and she cursed loudly. When she raised her head back, Amanda was running to her.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Yes, it's my ankle. Oh, De Niro's waitress. What are you doing here?"

"I live here… Alabama Karen, right?"

Veronica nodded and Amanda resumed. "And you, what are you here for?"

"I'm looking for a new apartment. Jimmy, he's my husband, found a tiny place, but with the baby, it's really too small. Ouch! my leg!"

"Come to my house, I live in the block on the other side. We'll put ice on your ankle and we'll call a doctor."

"Thank you, but no doctor. We don't have a really good medical policy."

Helped by Amanda, Veronica hopped to the building.

**xxx**

Some ice on her leg later, Veronica and Amanda were chatting like old friends.

"You know what? You have to come to my house tomorrow night. I'll cook dinner and you'll see how nice is Jimmy."

"Thank you. I will."

"I'm glad I met you. It's hard moving on a city where you know nobody."

"I know. It's L.A."

The doorbell rang and Veronica giggled.

"It must be Jimmy. Finally."

Amanda opened the door and Neil entered.

"Jimmy darling, why are you so late."

"I work, remember," replied Neil coldly. "Hurry up. I have to return the car before my boss notices it's missing."

"Sure, darling. See you tomorrow Mandy. I'll call you on the morning. Bye."

"Bye."

Once they were out of the view, Veronica stopped to hop and released Neil's arm. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Neil."

"And who I was, this time?"

"My husband, Jimmy, who took a job here because, I, Karen, want to be an actress."

"What kind of wife are you? You didn't give me a "I Miss You" kiss in front of your friend."

"I couldn't," Veronica smirked. "I intend we will have a fight tomorrow and you'll leave me."

"Me, leaving you? Impossible."

Both of them laughed. Veronica liked when they teased each other.

"You're such a good friend." She hugged him and Neil cleared his throat. "Miss Lilly, please, I will blush. Besides, I can't breathe."

"Jerk!" She pinched him on the abdomen.

"Hey! If you'll continue, you'll go in the back."

"Okay. But I need you to do something for me. I need a tiny and cheap apartment for tomorrow night, full with unpacked boxes."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

He sighed. She was unique. Luckily for the human race.

**xxxxxxx**

Everything had happened like Veronica had planned. Amanda had found her in the middle of her kitchen, sobbing and fighting with a burned casserole. Veronica had explained to her Jimmy was an ass and had met a girl who was the reason they had moved in L.A and he wanted to divorce. They had ordered Chinese food and Amanda had made cocktails, alcohol-free for Veronica and Bloody Maries for her.

They were drinking their seventh glass, and Veronica threw darts on Neil's picture.

"He's a fucking asshole."

"I hate men." Amanda said, visibly drunk.

"Oh no, they are not so despicable. I met some nice ones."

"Believe me, they're nice at the beginning and when they found their way to your pants, they reveal their real bastard face. That's why I don't let one of those scumbags come close to me. I didn't sleep with a man for years now."

"Really? And you don't miss sex?"

"Sex toys are not only for religious. I don't need men."

"But why? You're pretty and smart. You could have all the men you want."

"You're naïve. They don't like smart girls. I didn't let a man put his hands on me since the Millennium Eve, so their dicks, don't event think about."

"It's sad."

"No, it's not. I'm happy. Besides, I found a way to make them pay?"

"Which way?"

'I sue them." Amanda laughed. "I approach rich and famous men in the events where I work, and if I find my picture near one of them in the tabloid, the next day, I accuse him of raping me. And be sure, he pays what I ask."

Veronica giggled. "You're so evil. And it works?"

"Two or three others and I won't have to work for the rest of my life."

Veronica smiled; she had what she hoped.

**xxxxxxx**

When she gave the tape to the lawyer the next morning, Veronica was quite proud of herself.

When the lawyer called her just after watching the tape, he told her that if she wanted a job, he hired her right now. She replied she would think about.

When Daniel saw her sunning near the pool, he ran to her and hugged her.

"Pretty and smart. Why do you have to be a girl?"

She laughed.

"Thank you very much. You saved me. Tell me what you want and I bought it."

"Thank you Daniel, but I need nothing. Grazie already bought me the half of Earth."

"Don't you want the other half?" He joked. "Okay, I thought about the perfect gift. I began a new movie tomorrow, a costume drama, and I'll ask they give you an all-accesses pass. Did you ever go in the Hollywood studios?"

"I don't think."

"So, wake up early tomorrow, you came with me."

**xxxxxxx**

Veronica liked walking on the set. In a week, she had met all the important persons to know. Assistants, best boys, grips, coaches, stylists, etc. And each of them knew her; she was Mr. Campbell's little assistant. Daniel had the rep of becoming berserk when something not expected happened, and as the director made a lot of modifications in the script, everybody asked Veronica to warn him. And she always managed to tell him the good words.

Daniel saw red only two times in the week and that was an event. The first time because he had burnt his tongue with his boiling coffee, and the second because the young actress who played his daughter-in-law had forgot her lines. It had been her first and last day on the set. Daniel had demanded and obtained they cast another girl for the role.

Unfortunately for everybody's ears, the new actress showed late and Daniel was fuming, despite Veronica's cares. When the girl said her text, it was obvious for everybody she wasn't good.

"I'm in my caravan," said simply Daniel as he left the set in the middle of the scene.

The director looked desperate, whereas his assistant's assistant fired the girl and his assistant was taking his head in his hands.

"We need a Scarlett," moaned the director.

"We can't," her assistant reminded him. "She's in England, and besides, Daniel want an unknown."

"He begins to burst my nuts, your Daniel… Find an unknown, take whoever you want. But hurry up. One other delayed day and the moguls would want my head on their desks."

The assistant raised his head and saw Veronica comforting the fired actress. He called his assistant.

"Who is that girl, the pregnant one?"

"Lilly Bella, Daniel's assistant and kin."

The assistant yelled her name and Veronica turned.

"Yes, Nathan, can I help you?" She smiled at him.

"Can you play?"

"Huh, I can, but I didn't take lessons." She replied but she still didn't understand what he had in mind.

"Do you know the script?"

'I used to help Daniel with his text, so I know some lines."

"Play Elizabeth in the garden, when she justifies herself against the duke. I play the duke"

"Okay."

Veronica said her text, playing the character not like it was written, but like she thought Elizabeth would act. When she ended, she noticed the director was looking at her.

"Finally! Call Daniel. I want this shot over for four."

Veronica wasn't sure she had all understood. When the stylist took his arm, she tried to protest.

"But… I'm pregnant. Elizabeth is not."

"She will," Nathan told her. "It's a minor role. In two weeks, you'll free."

"I can't play."

"Too late, you already said you could. Shoo now, we're late. Learn the boudoir scene."

Veronica didn't add a word; she was too stunned to. She just followed the stylist and the costumer in a van. It wasn't what she had expected when the Contessa had offered her to spend summer in California.

**xxxxxxx**

There were at least two good things to play Elizabeth. The first was that the money Veronica earned would help her a lot with her twin's first months, and the second was that the mood on the set was beyond compare better.

On a pause, Veronica was pacing in front of the studio with the coach who made her repeat her text. She was costumed in a Victorian dress and it was too hot for her on the set. She waved her fan and blessed the script she didn't have to put a corset.

"Are you ok?" the coach asked her, noticing her pale face and her heavy breathe.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, I need to sit."

"Stay here. I take you a chair, and a ventilator." The coach disappeared inside the studio and Veronica rested against the wall.

People were walking or driving in the street and it buzzed in her ears. Her face was moist and she knew her make-up was melting. She didn't care. All she wanted right know was to swim in Daniel's pool.

She didn't ear or notice the words a man in a golf cart said. After all, "Wasn't Veronica, was she?" wasn't an interesting sentence. Maybe if she had raised her head, she would recognize Aaron Echolls, the famous actor whom she saw the latest action movie two weeks before, but she hadn't.

**A/N :** So ? Review ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **J'veux du soleil

**Author: **Shanee

**Pairing/Characters**: LoVe (if you're nice), Veronica, OOC, Logan

**Rating: **PG-13 (maybe R later)  
**  
Spoiler: **through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.  
**  
Disclaimer: **VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belongs to "Au Petit Bonheur" band and means "I want some sun".  
**  
Summary: **AU. What happen after Aaron told his son he met Veronica at the Hollywood studios.

**A/N: **Thanks to my wonderful beta and her now-working computer, chapter 3 is up. I thought we need another point of view of the new Veronica. I know it's weird and you'll probably think it's not realistic, because she has still the same figure. But I think doubt could come in his mind. I heard we have 7 doubles in the world, why it could be one of hers after all?

I hope you'll like it, because I do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3: Looking for a friend, finding a friend, not the same**

In his hotel suite, Aaron Echolls was reading a script when his son entered the room.

"Do you know where your mom is?" He asked the moody teenager.

"Nope," replied the boy before he turned the TV on and began to play a video game.

"I think I saw your friend Veronica today," added Aaron a time later.

Logan paused his game. What did his father just say? Veronica? Was he speaking about his ex-friend who had disappeared off the surface of Earth months ago?

"You saw WHO?"

"Veronica. At least, it was a girl who looked like her."

"WHERE?" Logan almost screamed. Why? He didn't care after all. It wasn't like they still were friend when she went. But the police had said he was one of the last people who had spoke to her that day, and he perfectly remembered it wasn't a nice talk.

"On a set, I think it was the last Campbell movie."

_What the hell had she been doing in a Hollywood studio? And why had she left Neptune without a word?_

**xxxxxxx**_  
_

He thought he wouldn't go, even if he had fallen from his bed at dawn, and now he was pacing in the living room.

He didn't want to check. But he was driving his X-Terra toward the studios. He only wanted to see his father playing another action hero saving brainless pin-ups. Logan laughed. Nobody would ever swallow this, him less than another.

As he parked his car, he thought he had no reason to worry. Veronica wasn't here. She couldn't. There was no chance he had to explain to her why he was looking for her and why he cared. If he had, he would be in trouble, because he didn't know the answer.

He was waiting in front of the set's hangar. A prop assistant appeared at the door and Logan walked to him.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, Veronica Mars. She told me she works here."

"Never heard of her," the boy replied quickly before he came back inside.

Logan felt released. Now he could leave. At the same time, he thought he shouldn't believe his father's words (especially when they concerned no-bimbo girls), a blond girl in costume came outside to breathe.

Staggered, Logan was gazing at the apparition, till she noticed his fixed look at her, and smiled at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the girl seemed amused and disconcerted.

He saw in her stare she didn't know who he was. Jeez, she was a damn good actress.

"Hey, Ronnie, you don't remember your old friend Logan?"

Her eyes and her brows puckered in a reflected frown. Then she shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't. Are you confused? Who is Ronnie?"

"Oh, you aren't Veronica Mars?" Logan teased. This girl has the same face as Veronica; he wasn't that gullible.

"I don't think so. That name doesn't even ring a bell for me." She smiled shyly. "Oh, I get it. It's a trick. You want to go inside, and you thought you could fool the blonde." She had ceased to smile.

She seemed more and more upset and doubt came in Logan's mind. She didn't act like Veronica and the way she looked at him, like he was a perfectly anonymous, seemed real.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry; I took you for somebody else. Excuse me again but if I don't ask you something, I won't sleep."

"Shoot."

"The names of Neptune, Mars, Keith or Lilly remind you of anything?"

"Sure they do." She said and Logan felt his heart skip a beat. Then she resumed. "The first 2 are planets, the third is the name of the Rolling Stones guitarist, Keith Richards, and Lilly is my name."

Veronica couldn't lie with that aplomb, and she wouldn't hide herself under Lilly's name. Besides nobody could act that good. It was so weird.

"Really? Your name is Lilly? I knew a Lilly."

"You knew? You don't know her anymore?" The girl looked interested and her eyes were shining.

"She's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to her?"

"She was murdered."

Logan was talking about Lilly with a Lilly girl who looked like Veronica. Sometimes life was strange. But what he thought was the strangest was he didn't feel odd to speak about Lilly with that girl he didn't know one hour earlier.

The look on the girl's face told him she empathized with him.

"Did they catch the killer?"

"Yes."

"That's good. I mean… it's…"

"Don't worry, I know what you meant. So, Lilly, it was nice to meet you, even it was kind of awkward."

"For me too. See you around. I have to go or my Gramps will turn berserk."

"Your grandpa is the director?"

"No, the star. Daniel Campbell. He's not really my grandfather, but as he is Grazie's third husband, he told me to call him "Gramps"."

The girl "Lilly" waved at him and disappeared into the hangar. Logan was pondering. That girl was so different from Veronica. Maybe their faces were the only things they had in common. Logan had heard about human double but, till now, he never faced one.

**xxxxxxx**

He didn't know why he drove to the studios the next morning, but he did. He walked through toward the Studio 7 and waited on the opposite wall. He didn't have to wait for long. "Lilly" came outside soon and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, is it my first fan?" she grinned.

"Hum, I don't know. I didn't see you play. Perhaps you're truly bad."

"Perhaps."

"It's your first movie?"

"Yep. Becoming an actress never crossed my mind before."

A man came at the door.

"Lilly Bella, Daniel is ready."

"Okay, I'm coming. And Max, can you get a pass for my friend?"

"I'll see," replied the assistant's second assistant.

"Don't run. I'll come right back." She laughed and vanished into the set.

One quarter later, the boy called Max was back and gave Logan a pass. Enable to walk on the floor; Logan went to watch the shot. That girl could act. On the fifth shot, the scene was good and the director released the cast for lunch.

"So? How bad was I?" She razzed.

"Have you seen the Olsen sisters?"

"That bad?" She looked mortified.

"They aren't even close to your ankle."

She smiled from ear to ear and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's nice. So, I have two hours free. Where do you want to take me for lunch?"

This girl was amazing.

"In that dress?"

"Shoot. You're right… I know, I'll take a curtain and I'll be mighty careful. So I'm ready, where do we go?" She replied innocently.

He laughed and walked to the parking.

"Let me guess. Sharp, cute and trendy. I think yours is the yellow monster."

"Right." He grinned. She had said he was cute. Ok, she had Veronica's face, but she found him cute. That balanced out.

**xxx**

They ate at the terrace of an Italian restaurant, ten minutes from the studios. They were laughing loudly for half of their meal and some pedestrians glanced at them.

"That time, it wasn't for me. That woman peeked at you," said "Lilly".

"Maybe she noticed how cute I am. You are not the only one with sharp eyes, you know?"

She sniggered and the server frowned at them.

"Maybe… Oh, look, I bet those girls are for you."

And she was right. May be it was Lilly's dress who caught their eyes but now, the four teens were staring at him.

"You're Logan Echolls," said the boldest. "May I have an autograph?"

Logan sighed and took the pen to sign on his napkin.

The girls giggled and ran. "Lilly" was looking at him, perplexed.

"You're an actor?"

"No, Daddy Dearest is."

"Echolls, it reminds me something. Oh yes, Aaron Echolls. I saw his latest movie a few weeks ago."

"Sincere condolences."

She laughed at his words. And later, when he remembered how their friendship began, he thought of this moment.

He was watching her laughing and he thought she reminded him both of Lilly and Veronica. Surprisingly he realized he missed both of them. Not only Lilly, missing Lilly was obvious, natural and expected. But the girl whom he had been quite sure he loathed and had made her life a hell, too. That was new.

With Veronica gone, his former life – Lilly's time life – seemed to be truly erased off his memory. It was like the years when they had been the Fab Four had never happened. Duncan had never been so wretched since Veronica vanished. He was grieving for her and thought him, Logan, was responsible of her disappearance. Duncan barely talked to him; no, he barely talked to anybody. Duncan was as isolated as Veronica in her last Neptune months, but it was his choice.

Without Duncan, without Lilly and without Veronica, Logan was alone. Of course, he still had his posse, but he felt alone. And that was a feeling he loathed. So he lied, to him actually. He pretended he didn't care, he pretended it wasn't true. He pretended he was happy. But he wasn't. Being that jackass he played since Lilly's death didn't help, it made it worse.

But today, in front of that girl, he laughed and smiled. And for the first time for several months that wasn't a lie. He felt good.

**xxxxxxx**

During the next week, Logan came every morning on the set and till the last shot, spent the day with her. Between each scene, they chatted like some old friends and spoofed like kids. At lunch, they ate in witty and noisy tête-à-têtes, but as soon as the director released her, she waved to him and vanished in Daniel's caravan, even if it wasn't night yet.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked her suddenly at lunch.

"Beg your pardon? No. I'm not." She stared at him, puzzled. "I spend more time with you than with anyone else, even Grazie and Gramps. What gave you that impression?"

"We never see each other when the last shot is done. Each evening you disappear without a word, and as you're not Cinderella, I wondered if you were avoiding me?"

She laughed. Ok, he knew it was ridiculous. When he had formulated it, he thought he sounded paranoiac.

"Sorry, it never crossed my mind," she explained between two laughs. "It's just I'm so tired at the end of the day that all I want to do is go home and rest. It has nothing to do with you, I promise."

"So, you'll have nothing against going out with me some evenings, if you're not too tired."

"Like a date?"

"No, of course no." He protested and she sighed with relief. "No, just going in town, I don't know, in a club or a theater."

"Ok, sounds good. Tomorrow? I'll be free at 2 o'clock, technically."

"Tomorrow then."

And tomorrow it was. As planned, Logan came to the Campbell estate to pick her up. When Veronica/Lilly appeared on the top of the stairs and descended the steps like she was a princess at her coronation or just like an amazing girl who wanted her entrance to be memorable, Logan didn't even try to hide his stupefaction. Of course, she was superb in her short black designer dress, she was always pretty, but it wasn't that which amazed him.

"Has the cat got your tongue?"

"I didn't realize it wasn't part of your costume."

"Oh, that." She glanced quickly at her belly. "Does it change something?"

No, it didn't. She was pregnant. So what? It wasn't like they were involved in some romantic relationship. They were just friends.

"No. It changes nothing. Except maybe my plan for tonight. I don't think roller coaster fit with your condition."

"I don't think so too." She seemed relieved by his answer. "Do you have a spare program?"

"I'll find one". And find one he did.

It was a restaurant then movie night. Ok. It looked like a date, but it wasn't. Even if the server had installed them at a quiet and glimmered table and had spoke to them like they were Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Logan was glad he had booked with another name. If he had said Echolls, he knew that tomorrow tabloids would title he got a girl pregnant or he had a secret marriage. He knew that would piss his dad off. And that was the only reason he regretted that the paparazzi weren't there.

**xxxxxxx**

Her shot days had ended the eve and Logan came to her home at his usual hour. When she rejoined him, she was in her nightie, disheveled and bushed.

"It's only nine, Logan, and for the first time in two weeks, I could sleep in."

"Sorry for your rest, but we're already late for what I planned. So dress quickly and take a swimsuit.'

She grumbled but vanished in her room.

Twenty minutes later, dressed with a white Indian blouse, green capris and mules, she climbed on to the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I have to warn you. If you intend to break into Brad Pitt's house to swim in his pool, I want a souvenir."

"Sorry Dragonfly, I don't… What kind of souvenir?"

"Too bad. You'll never know." She grinned and he was dying to find what idea had put that light in her eyes. But she was right, he would never know.

They left his car on the Marina's parking and walked to a blue yacht.

"Is that yours?" She asked prudently as he scaled the ladder.

"Nope. It's included in Dad's movie contract. Royal suite on the top floor of a Five-star hostel, two limos, one white for the night and one black for the day, and a boat in case Daddy wants to invite some girls on board." He explained." But as my mom is in L.A too, today the yacht is all ours. I hope you don't suffer from sea sickness."

"I hope so too."

She didn't.

**xxx**

"Could you stop the engine?" She asked him later, as they were sunning nearby desert beaches and an almost wild coast and the boat was on automatic pilot.

He complied and she dived into the sea. Stunned, he stared at her swimming near the yacht.

"What do you think you are doing?" He said as she tried and succeeded to splash him.

"Come, water feels fine."

He shrugged, then threw the anchor and jumped near her.

"You know sometimes sharks come here for lunch?" He told her.

"Do you see one?" He didn't. "So forget them and enjoy your bath." Then she splashed him again and he had to reply. He dived and pulled at her feet. She drank water and replicated. They fought till she begged him to stop. In her memory, it was him who had begged her.

Later that day, when she was sick of sun and the sun was setting, he steered the yacht to a private beach and moored it to the pier. He invited her to jump on the pontoon.

"Why? Where are we?"

"A friend of mine gives a party here." He showed her a huge house on the top of the cliff. "I thought it could be fun if we ended that perfect day surrounded by cute Playboy cover-girls and TV shows actors."

"In that togs? I'm dressed with beach clothes, I'm sure I smell sea and sweat, and my hair is stuck by salt. Not exactly the Hollywood party style."

"Don't worry." He sniffed at her shoulder. "You smell like that Polynesian oil you put on your skin and you're pretty enough for that party."

"Pretty enough?" She pouted. 'I use to be gorgeous, awesome, bewitching; pretty enough doesn't match me."

He laughed and without warning, he emptied a bottle of water on her head.

"You look god damn striking now. Happier? Can we go now?"

She didn't succeed to say a word. She was too astonished. Then she realized she was soaked and jumped on the pier and ran after him. He hooted with laughter when she caught him. They rolled on the sands and his laughter contaminated her.

**xxx**

He hadn't lied to her. The place was filled with starlets and hams, pseudo-actresses with pretty face and big boobs and ex-model-new-actors with nice hairdos and white teeth, who could be thirty and played a teenage hero, famous people who never learnt how to act. That part was true. What was true too was Veronica/Lilly perfectly matched here, even with her sunning-and-swimming look. Logan thought as he was watching her wandering in the place. She was speaking with everybody, laughing with them like they were a bunch of old friends. Sometimes, between two conversations, she remembered she came with him and waved to him, or ran to him and hugged him, thanking him for bringing her here. She was having more fun than him, actually. If he still had a doubt about her not being Veronica, tonight that doubt was definitely gone. Veronica never was a confident girl who teased every male she met and had such a magnetism that each boy couldn't help but gaze at her. No, that girl reminded him Lilly. Except this Lilly wasn't half the bitch his Lilly had been, especially with him.

As the night went on, Logan began to be sick of the party. The girls he met were really too stupid to interest him more than ten minutes. Of course ten minutes were enough to bonk one of them in a floor room. But it didn't satisfy him as much as he thought it would.

Lost in a leather armchair, his third (yes, his third, he had a boat to pilot) beer (which was becoming warm) on the hand (a nervously contracted hand), Logan was looking at "Lilly" surrounded by her new posse of (almost) famous friends, friends who appeared to be only of the male gender. She was flirting with them and giggled frequently. He understood why those men were like some fishes around a crumb. Despite, or maybe because, her pregnant belly, she was the hottest chick in the place.

Logan didn't realize his fingers were crushing his beer can till the liquid ran down his arm. Then he felt ashamed. Jealously was so not him. Especially when the girl involved was Lilly Bella, his friend and nothing more.

"Be my boyfriend."

He hadn't seen her approaching and he wasn't sure if he heard right.

"What?" He was confused. Did she just say what he thought he heard?

She sat on him.

"Be my boyfriend." She repeated in his ear.

"But I… you… we… You already have one."

"Silly. Pretend to be my boyfriend. For tonight. Please. Don't let me beg you."

"But why?"

"Your buddy Connor is a dick. I know he's famous, but he has to understand when I say no, I mean it. So pretend to be my guy. I'm sick of him wandering his hands on my ass."

"Ok, All right. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Work your imagination. But hurry up, he's coming."

Logan saw Connor Larkin moving toward them, with a confident smile on his face. His eyes were on Lilly, his smile was destined to her, and suddenly Logan was dying to erase his smirk. So he kissed her like his life depended on. And she kissed him. And for a moment, he forgot where they were, the party around, Connor standing right in front of them, their friendship, her boyfriend somewhere, his girlfriend in Neptune (ok, actually he never thought about Caitlin), her pregnancy, his past; for a moment he was just a boy who was kissing a beautiful and amazing girl. But as their lack of oxygen increased to become a problem, they had to break their kiss. She was smiling, amused. He was smiling, amazed. And she rejoined her posse. Lilly. Another Lilly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** So? Do you like it? Don't you? Review?


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe, Veronica, Logan, Aaron, OOC

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" French band and means "I want sun."

**Summary:** AU. It's summer holidays in L.A for a Veronica "Lilly" girl and her summer friend Logan, and it turns to become a summer they would remember or at least they think they would.

**A/N:** okay, I know, I'm late. It took time before I update this, and I'm sorry. But I moved on, and I didn't have Internet anymore and now I'm in holidays and I spend my time reading some fics. But I will update soon. I promise.

So there is the chapter 4, it's a bit longer, it takes place in the summer, it's more Veronica's POV (but not only) and I know it's still weird, but I hope you'll like it.

And thank you for your wonderful reviews. To answer some questions you asked: Yes Veronica will remember everything soon, but not immediately, and no, they will not realize now that 'Lilly' is Veronica, because she's really convincing when she honestly says 'her truth'. For Keith looking for her or not, you'll discover what happen later, and yes it's still weird that Logan doesn't recognize her, but does he really want to? And for the identity of the babie's father, I still don't decide. You'll see in time.

Thanks again to Dezy my great beta. And I'm working on the next chapter

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: One-summer thing**

In the weeks following that night, they didn't even mention that kiss. There was nothing to say. It wasn't like it had been a big deal. No, it had been just a great kiss between two friends, who intended to preserve their friendship and didn't want to mess up with some emotional feelings. They hadn't really avoided the subject, but they hadn't spoke about it either. They were perfectly aware that it had been a one-night kiss. On the day before, they had resumed their friendship like nothing had happened, and since; it was dealt.

Veronica was sitting on Logan's lap on her bed and tickling him. He was gasping and trying to push her away, but he didn't want to hurt her and she was now too big to be push that easily. Behind her, the movie was still processing on the screen.

"Say it!" An evil-grin widened on her face.

"No, no, I won't. But stop, please!"

"I'll stop when you have said it."

"Okay, okay," he gave up. "I have a big crush on Xena. Now, Happy?"

She nodded, delighted, and released him.

"So, your turn. Who was your favorite lame show character?"

"Chris Leadlow."

"Who?"

"Chris from the Canadian "Edgemont" show. You said lame. But at least, mine is good-looking and clothed."

"Xena WAS good-looking too. And I loved her clothes. Besides I was ten."

"Oh you don't have to justify yourself. But please, never have a dream of me dressed like her."

She burst out laughing and he rolled his eyes, muttering if someday he did, he would consult immediately. She punched him playfully.

Someone knocked at the door and Veronica asked him to come. Graziella and Daniel, clothed in haute-couture cocktail dress and black-tie tux, entered.

"We're going. Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Daniel.

"Yea, but thank you anyway."

"So, play nice, both of you. And Bella, don't make your friend cry. Be a kind girl, for one night. I don't want Logan's parents to call me because you were mean to him." The Contessa warned her with a fake-considered face and a genuine smirk.

Veronica agreed, half-serious and they left.

"I like your grandma," said Logan. "She's tremendous."

"Yes, she is. But I intend to be more."

"I don't worry about that."

She grinned and made a quick reverence. Then she plumped herself in front of the TV.

"I love that scene."

He sighed and watched the movie back.

"Actually, you love every scene, especially when they're lame and mushy."

"I can't fight. I'm a girl."

**xxx**

"It's passed midnight." She said suddenly, on the middle of Festen. "Perfect time to swim. Do you wanna come?"

She didn't wait for his answer and after taking a towel, she ran outside. She reached the illuminated pool and removed her clothes, all of them. Then she dived into the water.

When she surfaced, she noticed Logan was looking at her, bewildering. She laughed at his face.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Swimming naked, is it your way to tease me?" He was perplexed.

"If it was, would it work?" Now, she teased him.

"No," he replied after a quick thought.

"So, it's not. Now, come, or I'll think you've never swim naked before."

"I did. Actually, I wore trunks only not to irritate my pals."

She couldn't help but laughed.

"So take them off, so I could judge."

"Perv."

"Candy-ass."

"All right. I warned you…" and he let his trunks fall on the floor. Then he jumped into the pool.

Veronica hadn't thought about Logan when she had plunged naked into the water. She had simply done what she used to do each night. She loved swimming completely nude and she hadn't realized that tonight she wasn't alone. She was glad she hadn't shocked Logan; she didn't think she could it anyway.

Then again she laughed when she remembered his face when he had seen her.

**xxxxxxx**

Logan sleeping at the Campbell estate was becoming a habit and the cook already knew what his culinary tastes were. Sometimes they went out, dining, drinking and dancing (for Veronica swap 'drinking' for 'alluring'), but the more often, they spent the night at her place, watching several movies, swimming (that became a habit too) and then sleeping in. It was probably her best holidays ever.

That night, they were watching a movie in the living room with Grazie and Gramps. Gramps, actually, had fallen asleep in his armchair one hour ago and Grazie was dozing in hers, fighting her tiredness. When the second movie they had chosen ended, as Logan stood up to change for the third DVD, Grazie rose.

"Night, Kids. My bed is calling me."

"But it's your choice," protested Veronica, under the blanket.

"I'll watch it another time. If you want, you can change. I don't think it will bother Daniel."

"No, it's okay. I want to see it," replied Logan as he put "Love Actually" in the DVD player. "And I know how much Lilly loves it."

Veronica smiled; astonished he didn't take advantage to put on some movie guys worshiped.

She raised her head to kiss the Contessa good night, then she made herself comfortable on the couch and when Logan came back he had to fight to find a place. Finally he watched the film, with Veronica's hair in his neck, her head against his chest and his arm around her waist.

When they stopped humming the credit song, Veronica noticed her fingers were still curled around his - still she didn't remember when she had caught his hand and if it was a conscious deed. She wanted to release him, but then she noticed that Logan's fingers were curled with hers too. And now, she didn't know what she had to do.

"I want that Colin Frissel's luck," said Logan.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey. He's ugly and he mates with Shannon Elizabeth and Elisha Cuthbert."

"Movie, Logan, it's a movie. Besides who wanted to mate with a blonde stupid enough to be kidnapped twice in two years and who thinks she can tame a cougar!"

He laughed deeply, and continued to play nicely with her fingers.

"Okay for Elisha, but dude, Shannon Elizabeth… Besides, who cares if a chick is stupid? All we want are big boobs and gymnastic skills."

"So, that is the great mystery of men's head? Thank you so much. We were so desperate we'd never find out. And I, who thought that was for our fashion taste and our ability to encourage you on a field or with a hammer in your hand, shoot. I lose my bet."

**xxxxxxx**

The next day, Logan didn't come; his mom was complaining she never saw him and he had planned to rectify that this day. Veronica was happy for him. She knew that he loved his mother and was sad they didn't spend much time together. As he was with his mom, Veronica was able to spend some times with Grazie. She had barely seen the old lady in the last few weeks.

The Contessa was truly happy to have her "granddaughter" just for her. Ten minutes after Veronica had told her they could spend the day together, she had already planned everything. She brought Veronica to a spa, and then she presented her to a third cousin and his son, who completely fell for Veronica at first sight. While the ladies chatted, Lorenz, the boy, was giving Veronica a complete view of his life of being a rich old family's only heir who was in their sophomore year at Yale. It could have been pedantic but the boy was funny and Veronica burst out laughing for the major part of his talk. When Neil drove the Contessa and Veronica at home, it was one in the morning and both of them were exhausted but delighted of their day.

Veronica's phone rang when she entered her room.

"How was your day?" They asked in the same time.

"Your first." She decided and as always, Logan complied.

"Really good. Daddy Dearest wasn't there and my mom played video games with me. She beat me twice."

She smiled when she pictured Logan and his mom playing at SSX on their expensive sofa.

"And yours?"

"You know. Spa with Grazie, then tea with her cousin and her Yale student son, who has a crush on me en passant, then dinner in a '_Quatre étoiles,'_ the French restaurant. The usual." She replied with her best mundane East-Coast voice.

"Was he cute?"

"Who?"

"The boy?"

"Not ugly." Blond haired, with nice aquamarine eyes, well-built, well-bred and intellectual. For sure, he wasn't.

"Ouch. Will I have to compete with him?"

"I'm not sure you could." She joshed him. "But, don't worry, he leaves for Europe tomorrow. I remain all yours."

She heard him exaggeratedly sigh with relief. "I still pick you at 10 tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Good night Milady."

"Night." She hung up and fell on her bed.

**xxxxxxx**

As she had never seen the Walk of Fame, Logan took her there. They spent some hours wandering in the crowd of tourists. With her umbrella and the camera the Contessa had given Veronica two days ago, they matched perfectly among the Germans and the Japanese.

They were holding hands like it was the most natural thing two friends did. They knew it wasn't, usually, but they did it anyway. It didn't stop Logan to turn his head when he saw a good-looking chick or Veronica to smile at every man she thought was cute. Holding hands was something they wanted and needed to do, but it meant nothing.

They walked in front of a prenatal store and Veronica couldn't help but stop and watch.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I don't think I should."

Logan smiled and, still holding her hand, entered the store.

Veronica looked at and touched everything, and finally she only bought two garments, making Logan scoff at her.

They were thirsty and Veronica's legs ached her, thus they sat at a cafe. It was the time Logan choose to gift her a present.

Once she had unwrapped the package, Veronica found two same teddy bears, one white and one brown.

She hugged him, hiding her wet eyes in his neck.

"I have something to show you," she told him as she riffled through her purse.

She took a little ultrasonic picture in her wallet. It was the first time when they really talked about her twins.

Logan didn't know how to look at the photograph and Veronica had to show him.

"What's that?"

"The membrane. First egg, second egg."

"Oh, they're different? Do you know what sex they are?"

Veronica nodded and showed him the minuscule penis one fetus had. "He's the boy and she's the girl."

Logan was happy to see how proud she looked when she talked about them. He liked it when she was happy.

**xxx**

"Where is he?" he asked her suddenly, as he drove her home. By he, she had no difficulty in understanding he meant the father, her boyfriend.

She didn't want to answer that. She wasn't ready to share with Logan what had happened to her. She was reluctant to speak about the accident and the huge hole in her memory. But she had always known she couldn't avoid the subject forever.

"I don't know." It was true, but she knew too that she probably would have to lie to him. She hoped he would see she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he did, but it didn't prevent him to ask some explanations. He was her friend and he cared for her, thus he wanted to know.

She saw in her eyes he misunderstood what she said. If she didn't know where her boyfriend was now, it didn't mean she had never known, like she didn't know who he was. She did, or actually she had done. She just didn't remember at the present time. But it wasn't like a stranger had knocked her up, or worst of all like she had been raped. She didn't want Logan to imagine that kind of horrors; they weren't true. If she was certain of one single fact of her past, except her name, it was the origin of her babies. She knew she was pregnant because she had wanted to. Her twins were loved and desired. And someday, she would be able to find their father.

"You don't know? How can you not know? Did he leave you?" Logan seemed deeply shocked.

"No. It seems I did."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I had an accident few months ago…" _Here it is. Stay vague, Lilly, stay vague!_ "And when I woke up I didn't remember him."

"You didn't?" Complete incomprehension was readable on Logan's face. Then, something crossed his mind and Veronica could swear she saw doubt and suspicion in his eyes.

"What else do you not to remember?" His voice was strong and authoritarian, and she didn't like what she read in his eyes now. _Why does he look so upset and distant suddenly? What did I say?_

"Only his face and his name, and the moments we spent together." She lied to him and her voice didn't even shake. She didn't like it but she had to. She felt it was vital. "I still remember how we loved each other, I still feel that love." That part wasn't a lie and Logan choose that time to scan her eyes and her soul. She probably sounded convincing and sincere because worry and fear were disappearing of his eyes now and an appeased smile was back on his face. "Only I can't remember what happened to us or where I could find him."

"That's sad."

"But I will remember. I will find him. There is no way my kids will grow up without knowing their father."

"Sometimes it's better if they don't."

Logan's reply and serious tone perplexed her, but before she could say something, her friend resumed in his usual joyful voice.

"So, tonight? Movie? Club?"

"I was thinking about staying at home and…"

"Marathon, then."

"… and sleeping early." She resumed. "But you go out! Enjoy your night! Take the advantage. I will not be there to ruin your chance with the ladies."

"As if it mattered," he murmured. "You never did it actually, but, okay, I'll be a lonely desperate heart tonight."

She laughed, release to find back the friend she liked, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth before she left the car. He seemed confused as she waved to him, still laughing.

**xxxxxxx**

Logan didn't come for three days and he didn't call to explain nor return her calls. She didn't understand and opened up to Neil about it, whom she was beating at poker. She told him what had happened that day.

"Why did you lie to him?"

"I didn't." Maybe if she said it loud, it would become true.

"You told him you only forgot your boyfriend. That's a lie. You forgot everything, remember, little Jane Doe?"

Veronica sighed. She didn't like when Neil talked to her like she was a child.

"I didn't like his stare when I mentioned the hole in my memory." She explained. "I can't explain why I lied to him, all I know is that I had to."

Neil didn't reply.

"Besides I don't want his pity. I want to keep our friendship."

Neil started to choke when she said "friendship". "Is that what there is between you? Friendship?" He asked, half-laughing.

She frowned and nodded.

"We don't have the same meaning for this word. I barely kiss my friends on their lips?"

"Me neither."

He laughed again. "So, the other day was just the exception to prove the rule?"

"What other day?" The only kiss Veronica remembered was the Connor party kiss, and Neil couldn't know a thing about it.

"Maybe you should consult if now you don't remember what you did four days ago…"

Suddenly she understood what he was talking about. "Oh, that? It wasn't that kind of kiss."

"If you say so… but if in the same day I learnt that my friend didn't remember how her boyfriend looked and then she kissed me good-bye on the lips, maybe, maybe I would be a bit confused."

She didn't like Neil's explanation and she sighed, quite upset. "Since when have you had a psychology degree?"

"Since you complained about being a bitch."

Right then, he threw his quintet flush on the table and left.

It wasn't like Neil was right, but her head was buzzing with his words. She wasn't a bitch, was she? What was wrong with her?

Veronica spent the rest of the day in her room, ruminating about their talk, Logan's absence, her behavior, her wishes, her expectations, yadda yadda yadda. She didn't really know what she wanted. Obviously she liked Logan. And that shitted!

She totally was in a mood. Why couldn't everything be easy and normal for once? What the hell had she been thinking when she had kissed him? Thinking, definitely not her. Like their friendship needed more ambiguity…

When someone knocked at her door, she hollered she wasn't hungry and wanted some peace. The door opened anyway.

"What?" She yelled with anger, turning to see Logan standing in the embrasure.

She immediately calmed down. Then she noticed his tense and preoccupied look and felt her anger reborn. She was about to shout at him for being an ass with her, when he stepped toward her, took her head between his hands and, completely out of the blue, gave her a passionate kiss.

"What was that?" she asked him when their lips finally separated and she took her breath back.

"Nothing." He replied, a shy happy smile on his face, still holding his head in his hands.

She chuckled and kissed him back.

"What was that?" He murmured at his turn when they stopped.

"Nothing." She was smiling too. Then she gave him a quick kiss and stepped back to take her purse.

"I'm hungry. Where do you want to take me for dinner?"

"Italian? French?"

"Scottish? I'm dying for haggis…"

"Huh." He said in disgust. "I warn you I won't finish your plate."

"Don't worry, it won't be necessary." It was weird, knowing her usual little stomach, but it wouldn't be indeed. Her appetite had increased those last days and accordingly to the doctors, it was absolutely normal. She was approaching the Big Day and it was the way to her kids to be ready for it.

**xxxxxxx**

The next couple of days went well. To Veronica's belief, spending some hours kissing each other didn't change a thing to their friendship. Kisses had been only added to their huge list of what they loved to do together, somewhere placed between making old ladies frown when Veronica proclaimed loudly she wouldn't be married because she was pregnant, and making fun of the ridiculous attempts girls made to catch Logan's interest.

That night, they had planned to dance and they went to a new hip club in town. Veronica left the dance floor; she needed a drink and a seat. She was walking to the bar when she heard her name.

"Lilly! Lilly!" At a table, Jonah was gesturing at her.

"Hi, J! What are you doing here?"

Obviously he was taking some good time in the girl's and vodka's company.

"I mean, in L.A.?" Veronica was more precise.

"Visit a relative. And you? This club isn't too noisy for your state?"

Veronica sat between Jonah and the girl whom he was teasing before.

"Maybe, but we wanted to dance and it's the hipper place to be."

"We?"

"Of course, we. So, J. What did you do till now?"

As Jonah explained to Veronica he had spent the last month working at his uncle's ranch in the Montana, Logan who was flirting with a wannabe model, saw them and suddenly the anorexic girl vanished of his mind.

"Hey, friend of mine." He sat on Veronica's leg and caught her lips with his.

Veronica didn't break their kiss and laughed at Jonah's shocked face when Logan released her.

"Did you see a ghost?" She introduced them. "My friend Jonah, my friend Logan."

"What about Neil? Did you break up with him?" Jonah asked her and now it was Logan's turn to laugh.

"Dragonfly, are you kidding? Did you tell your friend you were with the chauffeur?"

"Shut up, Logan."

"He is what? Thirty?" Logan was still laughing, Veronica shrugged and Jonah's face turned from stupefaction to anger.

"At least, he can vote. You're what? Fifteen? It's really nice to you Lil' to baby-sit that boy, and useful, isn't it? After all, you need to practice."

Veronica didn't know what reply to Jonah, she understood he was upset and hurt, but she loathed his tone and words. As she looked for the proper bitch reply, Logan's words were faster.

'Great, bud!" Logan smirked and congratulated him. "But look, who has the girl?"

Jonah's fist punched him in the nose and Logan's answer was so quick that Veronica's scream remained blocked in her throat. The glass table broke under the men's fall.

"Stop it, boys! Stop it!" Her words were useless and the two boys still rolled on the floor.

**xxx**

In the cells of the nearest precinct, Veronica called the Contessa and reluctantly Logan had no choice but calling his parents.

"You're an ass!" Veronica yelled him, very, very upset.

"Hey! He punched me first." The boy protested from the near cell.

She rolled her eyes. "You're what? A kid?"

Logan remained silent a moment, then grumbled. "I still didn't begin."

She sighed. "You know what? I don't understand why I talk to you. Obviously you're an ass and you will remain one. It was the stupidest thing to do."

Logan pouted and tried to defend himself but Veronica was so angry now that she didn't let him talk and resumed. "Maybe being arrested is nothing but usual for you, but for me, it's the first time, a time I preferred never would happen. But no, Mister Logan had to be smart and jealous."

"I wasn't."

"Fuck, you were! And you had no damn right. We're not dating. I'm not your girlfriend, you're not my boyfriend. We are friends, just friends."

Her screams were heard from the hall where the Contessa was speaking with the police officer and Aaron Echolls entered to pick his upsetting son.

"What did my idiot son do?"

"As I said to Mr. and Mrs. Campbell," explained the cop and Aaron noticed Daniel's presence, "your children were involved in a quarrel in a club. Mrs. Campbell's granddaughter seems to be the reason, and except her age and her presence inside that club, that we could forget for once, we have nothing against her and she's free. On the other hand, Mr. Echolls, your son was drunk and he's a minor. Because the club doesn't sue him, he can leave but he has to present himself in front of the Judge Roberts, Monday morning."

Aaron's eyes were dark, but his face was impassible when he turned to Daniel.

"Hi Daniel, didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Fine, we spent the evening at the opera, it was great. Besides, I can work my next role here, in that nice precinct." Daniel's smile was real; the situation seemed to amuse him. "And you?"

"I saw better, but I'm kind of used to doing that. I didn't know you had a child."

"I haven't. Lilly Bella is my ex-wife's granddaughter. You remember Graziella?"

"Yes, we met six or seven years ago, for your second Oscar?"

"Seven years and third Oscar," replied the Contessa. "I'm really sorry for tonight. We met your son several times and we like him. He seems to be a nice kid…" Aaron coughed at her words but she continued. "I'm sure it's Lilly Bella's fault. I love her, but she's like me; she makes men crazy. That's probably what happened tonight."

Logan and Veronica entered at this time and Aaron chocked.

"Is she your granddaughter? But…'

"No, Dad, she's not Veronica. She looks like her, but, believe me, she's not."

"Hi Mr. Echolls! It's nice to meet you finally." Veronica smiled at Aaron, ignoring Logan's frown. "I'm Lilly Bella."

"Your name is Lilly?"

"Yes, it is. She's named Lilly Bella Mary Donovan," said Logan, repeating her temporary official identity. "Not Veronica Mars. Can we leave, now?"

"All right. Daniel, Graziella… Lilly Bella." Aaron still looked skeptical.

"Bye Lilly, Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Campbell." On these words, Logan was gone and Veronica still hadn't looked at him.

"What happened?" Still smiling, Daniel asked the girl.

"Logan is an ass." It was the only explanation they obtained. Daniel laughed and hugged her.

The Contessa looked pensive.

"Who is that Veronica Mars?" She asked Veronica as they entered the limousine.

"Don't really know. Logan's friend I presume, who looks like me."

"That name reminds you of anything?"

"Nope. I never knew a Veronica, I'd remember. Besides, I thought we decided Lilly was my real name."

"Perhaps we were wrong."

"I don't think so." Veronica turned her head to face the window. She didn't like that conversation. Having no memory already was something she loathed; she couldn't handle without a name. She knew she'd remember everything soon and she was certain her temporary identity wouldn't change, at least for her first name.

**xxxxxxx**

She remained mad at Logan for three days after that night, declining all his calls and pretending she wasn't home. When Grazie came to tell her a boy was asking for her in the hall, she sighed.

"Tell Logan he can go to Hell."

"It's not Logan." The Contessa was smiling. "It's Lorenz."

Veronica shrugged, she wasn't in the mood to be polite with him but, noticing the pleased look on the Contessa's face, she still went down to say hello to him. He invited her to a restaurant and her first thought was to decline, but she remembered Graziella's face and that Logan was an ass, and she accepted.

The next day, Logan came when she was in the shower. She frowned when she noticed him chatting in the garden with Daniel like old friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"Talking about cinema with your gramps."

"Okay." She turned round and walked to the house. Soon Logan joined her.

"Why that dress?"

"Theater with Lorenz."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me."

"And you said yes?"

"Indeed, I said yes. Why? Do you want to punch him too?"

"Listen, Lil', I'm sorry. I was drunk and stupid. I already know I'm a jackass, so, friend?"

He pouted and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. She sighed, then laughed and gently kissed his bruising nose. "Friend."

She took her purse.

"Do you still want to go out with your Yale nerd?"

"Yes. Are you jealous?"

"Nope, not even close. But I bought that ice cream you worship and I rent that Romero trilogy you're dying to watch."

"And?"

"And you have to cancel your date and spend the night in my company."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. All you have to do is call him and tell him you have other plans. Besides he's boring."

"Yes, but… No, he isn't!"

Logan burst out laughing.

"And I like theater." She continued.

"Maybe, but you like me better."

Logan smirked proudly and Veronica sighed dramatically. She took her cell and called Lorenz.

The night was noisy; they screamed and laughed alternatively, and Graziella came to see what happened. She stayed two minutes watching the movie with them and ran quickly to her room, making Logan and Veronica laugh more.

When finally they fell asleep, Veronica had nightmares. Logan had expected that to happen and when he noticed she quaked, he hugged her firmly. But she didn't dream of zombies, not the whole night, and that was more disturbing and upsetting. She woke up early and didn't remember what she had dreamed. Everything was blurred and confused. She recalled palm trees, blue sky and ocean, a pit-bull running in the sand and a hot blonde girl laughing in a blurred High-school hall.

Freeing herself of Logan's arms, she stood up, took a pen and opened her diary. That wasn't her first dreamed reminiscence and she never told anybody about it. She was a bit afraid to discover a past different of what she had imagined. She loved thinking about her former life. In this, she was happy with a loveable family. Her dad worshipped her and had bought her a pony for her tenth birthday. Her mom was more a friend and she had siblings, brother and sister who were her BFFs. Of course, in that life, she had a bunch of funny friends and the perfect boyfriend with who she ruled the school. Her disappearance was the shock of her New Mexico little town and everybody cried for her. But her recent dreams showed something different and she preferred pretending those dreams were only a part of her subconscious and not the reality.

"Dragonfly, why are you up? It's early." A gloomy Logan grumbled in the pillow.

"It's ten Logan."

"That's what I said. Early. Come here."

Veronica smiled at him and crawled in the bed to Logan's arms.

"Bad dreams?" he murmured in her neck.

"Kind of."

"Zombies?"

"Ghost." She was sleeping.

Logan opened one eye, then he fell asleep too and a blonde ghost came to visit him.

"I see you found me a substitute." Lilly was sat on the desk, swinging her legs.

"Not really."

"Right." She laughed and he thought her laugh would awake the girl in his arms and he surprised himself that he didn't want that to happen. "Who do you think you fool? Not me. Probably you."

"She's not you Lilly."

"Of course, she's not. I'm unique. But she's like me… and like Veronica."

"She's for sure not like Veronica. If you knew her, you wouldn't say that."

"Are you sure? Would you bet?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We already had this conversation, Lilly, and you never won."

"I know, you're hard to convince. I don't give up anyway. And before I leave…"

"Where do you go?"

"Somewhere else. I have others people to haunt. I said, before I leave, I have a question for you. Do you like her because she reminds you of me, or because she reminds you of Veronica? You don't have to answer right now, but think about that."

"If you want… And Lilly, please, don't haunt her."

"Why do you think I would haunt her?"

"Don't know. She said she saw ghost.

"But I'm not her ghost, am I?"

Then Veronica shivered and Lilly disappeared, letting Logan dreamed about dinosaur toys and forget her visit.

**xxxxxxx**

Aaron Echolls was thinking about drinking a scotch and relaxing in front of his last apparition at the Letterman Show when he entered his hotel suite and found his son making out with Campbell's pregnant granddaughter on his couch. Part of him was proud of his son – the girl was hot and older, but the bigger part was upset – the girl was pregnant, she had put Logan in cell and they busied his couch. The two teenagers didn't notice his presence till he said a loudly "Excuse-me" and made them stop.

"Logan can I talk to you? In my room!"

While his son obeyed him and went to his room, he watched the girl's face. She wasn't blushing. On the contrary, she was smiling half-proudly and half-insolently.

"Don't keep him too long, Mr. Echolls. I need him back."

He nodded and pondered about her gaze. He had seen the same in another face, before, in the past.

"What the hell were you thinking? She's pregnant."

"Not mine."

"Tabloids won't care."

"Since when are you afraid of them, Daddy?"

"You know what they'll title it? 'Echolls' illegitimate child' or 'Echolls knocked up an 18-year-old girl'. You put me in problem, son!"

"It's free ad. I thought you'd enjoy the opportunity."

He didn't like his son's tone. He had to warn him.

"Be careful, Logan! My patience is limited and you done enough this week."

"May I go, now?"

"What about Kathryn?"

"First, it's Caitlin. Second, it has nothing to do with her."

"Oh, you're not cheating on her?"

"No. Lilly is just my friend. It's completely casual. She has a _boyfriend_, I'm with Caitlin, period. Besides, to reassure you, what I'm doing, Caitlin is doing the same on her way, maybe worse."

On these words, Logan left the room and rejoined Veronica. Aaron threw a picture frame against the door. Them he joined them, smiling like nothing had happened.

"Lilly Bella, right? I heard you intend to become an actress."

"I'm not actually, but I like having all the glances at me. Thus, maybe I will."

**xxxxxxx**

Veronica didn't really like joining Logan at his hotel or ending the night there. His father was too often there. They were chatting and he came and spoke with her. They were laughing and he asked them why. They were canoodling and he entered and sat on an armchair until they stopped and he could chat with them. At the beginning, she laughed of that and was pleased to see his look at her, like she was the ice cream he was dying to eat. But now, it upset her. Logan didn't notice, or didn't want to, but as soon as he left the room, his father was pouting and teasing her, and she didn't like it. A big star was flirting with her and she didn't like it. What was wrong with her? Usually she loved that; the more inaccessible they were, the better. But now, Aaron Echolls pissed her off, even if he was damn hot, and rich, and famous, and had half of the Earth at his feet. More he made her sick. She thought she needed to consult. Maybe it was because of her pregnancy and her hormones, or because he was Logan's father. A caring father would never do that, making eyes at the girl his son was seeing. And she didn't want Logan to suffer. She cared for him too much to do that.

She was pretending she was asleep on a chaise longue, and, eyes half-closed, she glanced at Logan. He was speaking with Daniel. Her smile betrayed her and she saw him approaching. He gently kissed her on the forehead and murmured.

"I know you're not sleeping, you're imagining me naked."

She laughed but kept her eyelids closed.

"Like I never saw that before."

"Thus, why are you smiling like that?"

She didn't know the answer.

"Who told you I was thinking about you? Maybe it was about someone else. Did that cross your mind?" She teased him.

"Ouch, that hurt. Anyway, I'm not worried. I know you're totally crazy about me." He grinned.

"Damn, I'm done. You saw through me. Oh, Logan, you're so right. I love you, love you, love you. How will I survive?"

He stuck his tongue out and she slapped his leg. Then he let her continue her nap and joined Daniel. She watched him leaving and frowned, pensive. Her words were coming too close to the reality. She liked him too much for her own safe. She knew she was too attached to him; she was aware their friendship was more than ambiguous and wouldn't be called friendship anywhere else. She was falling for him and that wasn't something she planned, thought possible or even wanted to happen. She still loved her boyfriend, but it was very hard to be faithful to somebody you didn't remember and hadn't saw in months, especially with a dangerous tease like Logan around.

Noticing Logan's concerned look at her, she smiled at him.

It had to stop. She wouldn't be able to handle that situation longer. She rose and rejoined Graziella, who was taking care of the flowers.

"Can we leave tomorrow?" She asked her and noticed her demand surprised the old lady.

"Huh, yes, of course, but I thought you'd stay here at least until Logan left?"

"It's nice, but I prefer going home."

"All right dear. Tell Neil, I'll tell Daniel. We'll leave around ten."

Later that night, when the first movie ended, Veronica told Logan. He nodded and added nothing, focused on the credits. When they finally fell asleep, he hugged her more than ever.

He was awkwardly silent when Neil put their bags in the car and Daniel told them to come back soon. Logan had his usual smirking face, but his smile seemed fake. He didn't breathe when he embraced her.

"See you soon." He whispered with a shake.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, we'll keep in touch."

The car was leaving and she watched his silhouette decrease. She knew it was a lie, a lie they shared. Soon they would forget each other. It was a one-summer thing, after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **So? Love? Hate? Review?

and for** JennaSummers** actually "J'veux du soleil" means 'I want sun' and 'I **see** the sun' would be translate by "Je **vois** le soleil". ; )


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** Veronica, Keith, plenty of OCs

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" French band and means "I want sun."

**Summary:** AU. Ghosts are a huge part of Veronica's dreams and they her tell to wake up.

**A/N:** this chapter is more drama, I still hope you will like it anyway.

There are some French phrases at the end, _in italics_, but I tried to use words, which are easily understandable, and if they're not, I tried to explain it paraphrase in English nearby. But if you don't understand, feel free to ask, I'll please to help.

I'm still expecting some reviews. And thanks again to Dezy, you rock!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5: Umbilical cord and late devastated phone call**

She was back in Tacoma and she knew everything would be fine. The delivery was planned in eight days and she said she still had time before freaking out.

Asleep on the bench in the gazebo, she was dreaming peacefully until a figure of her past appeared.

"You know you can't live in denial forever."

"I don't. It's not like it was my choice to not remember you."

"I'm not that sure. It's easier that way, less pain, small pieces of happiness, and no bad memory. It's a new life."

"But I was happy."

"Yes, and no. Not enough to handle your future. But soon, you'll have to stop to block the others and me, you'll have to face the truth. Sooner that you think."

"I'm not sure I could. I don't know how to do it."

"You'll find out soon. I'm confident in you and you have to be too. If that parenthesis taught you something, it's that you're able to be as self-confident as I was."

Veronica smiled and her ghost resumed.

"Great. So, can you stop the flood, it's my killing shoes!"

"Sorry, Lilly, oh shit!"

Veronica waked up and stared the puddle below the bench. She was blank and her fingers shook as she tried to type the number of the house.

"Si, Bella?" She heard the voice of the Contessa but wasn't able to pronounce a word.

"Where are you dear?" Her worried tone was the last thing Veronica remembered before waking up in the ambulance, a shooting pain traversing her stomach.

"Breathe slowly Bella, you have time. Don't rush yourself."

She thought she would faint again if she had to support another prick of torture, but she didn't. Before the car arrived at the hospital, she held her little daughter against her breast. She was smiling at her tiny baby, caressing tenderly the little brown lock of hair she had on the top of her head. The contractions hadn't ceased and increased, but Veronica choked her oaths and curses in her throat and bit her lips strongly when a new prick of pain arched her body. She didn't want her daughter to hear vulgarity on her first day.

In the birthing room where they had brought her, Veronica screamed for the first time since her daughter was born and it wasn't because of the labor pain. The doctor wanted her child to be moved in the nursery. But Veronica was inflexible. Her daughter would remain with her, in the same room. She only conceded that they placed the newborn on a crib near her bed.

If her daughter had been rushed to born, it didn't seem the case of her twin brother. Eight hours later, Veronica was still on work and the waters hadn't broke yet. She was crying and cursing in silence, driving her nails in her palms and between two contractions smiled at her daughter. She thought she was the most beautiful and fragile thing she had never seen. When the little girl began to cry, a nurse came with a bottle but Veronica was already breastfeeding her. For the time her daughter ate, it seemed to Veronica that she didn't feel the pain traversing her body. She was reluctant to let the nurse placed her in the crib, but she was too exhausted too fight. She looked at the baby falling asleep and she prayed for having the same rest soon. She thought nobody had listened to her because it took another four hours before her waters started to flow. At this time, she wasn't able to say anything without falling in tears and the nurses had bandaged her bleeding hands. She was so dead-tired that she feared she couldn't bear the pain of the delivery. But she could. 18 minutes later, the doctor caught her son. It was ten before midnight. At least she had managed to give birth to her twins the same day. She was smiling and breathing deeply, when she suddenly noticed the nurse's worried faces and saw the doctor pressing the pump of a respirator above the head of her crimson newborn son.

She screamed and burst in tears. A nurse came to her.

"It will be all right. He had the umbilical cord around his neck but it happened sometimes. He will breathe soon."

Veronica sobbed. She had heard nurses made the same kind of promise before. She didn't want her son to breathe soon, she wanted him to do it right now!

She saw the glance the doctor gave the clock and she trembled. She knew reanimation couldn't lengthen twenty minutes.

She couldn't think or breathe, all her soul was focused on the tiny red baby between the hands of the doctor, tears blurring her eyes, her body shaking nervously. She didn't know how many minutes it took before she heard a furious baby gasp.

Veronica was oscillating between laughs and sobs when the nurse put a blond vociferate and hungry boy on her breast.

"Welcome to life, my beautiful son."

As soon as the boy lay on her chest, he stopped crying.

**xxx**

Eight hours later, after a resting night, Veronica was feeding her twins and the door opened on a huge rose bouquet hiding a venerable Italian countess.

"Grazie!"

"Hello, Mommy. How are you feeling?"

"Cramped, tired and Happy. Have you already seen my two voracious marvels?"

"From behind the nursery's window. Not that close." The Contessa approached the bed. "They're beautiful."

"Of course, they are. They're mine." Veronica laughed.

"Do you know what you will name them?"

"I dilly-dally actually. I have two names for Miss and none for Mister. I want names who signify something."

"I understand. Which names have you found for this precious baby-girl?"

"Joy or Heaven, or Heaven Joy, or Joy Heaven. I don't know," sighed Veronica. "She likes both of them."

The Contessa smiled, amused, and added. "Remember, I want to give them a middle name, or a second middle name."

"It's really nice of you, Grazie."

"It's not nice, it's normal. They are my great-grandchildren after all."

Noticing Veronica's fatigue, the old lady stood up.

"I have to see my lawyer this morning, but I'll be back this afternoon. Have some rest. I'll bring you a book of names."

"Thank you, grandma, for everything."

"You're welcome, Bella. And it's nothing."

**xxxxxxx**

Four days later, Joy Heaven Aurora and Matthew Evan Angelo entered their new home and Veronica was glad to sleep in her bed again.

"Don't you find it scary that the PI still didn't find out who I am?" She asked Graziella.

"Don't worry about that. I deeply doubt you were a criminal."

"Me neither, but I'm here for six months and he has found nothing. I can't be that invisible."

"You surely aren't, but I'm afraid that that PI had decided to fool us. I had hired another one and he already found something."

"What?"

"I don't know yet, I'll have an appointment with him tomorrow."

"Great." Veronica's voice was not as enthusiastic as she pretended.

"You have nothing to fear, and I'll always be here for you."

**xxx**

That night Veronica didn't sleep well, too many thoughts and ghosts busied her mind. Lilly came and warned her it was time to wake up. Logan told her she had to choose, she couldn't be Lilly forever. Lilly added that now she had something to give her enough strength to handle her life and she wasn't the same old fragile Veronica.

Of course, when Joy's cries awoke her, Veronica didn't remember anything except Logan's face and Lilly's laugh. She didn't succeed to catch her sleep back after she had breastfed her twins.

In the morning, dozy and sulky, she was grumbling against the whole Earth that she needed some peaceful rest and who the hell was banging at the bell! She finally decided to come down and yell in person at the bloody insane imbecile who was at the door. She didn't see a step and rolled down the stairs.

"Where is everybody?" Graziella asked loudly when she managed to open the door, arms filled with shopping bag.

"Lilly!" She shrieked when she noticed Veronica lain on the floor.

Her back was painful and her forehead was bleeding, but Veronica didn't care. She wondered a second where she was and suddenly she remembered everything. The past six months, her twins, but also her Neptune life, Lilly's murder, Shelly Pomroy's party, her caring father, her deserting mother and the whole High school nightmarish months. Blank, Veronica rose and turned to face the Contessa.

She had blood on her face and fear in the eyes. Suddenly, as Graziella was coming nearer, she started and ran toward the fence.

She had never run that fast. She didn't notice the road she took, streets she passed, and cars she avoided. She simply ran until she couldn't anymore because there was nothing to run above but water. She broke down and fell on the sands, sobs shaking her body.

**xxx**

Stars were lighting the sky when Veronica felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly?" asked her the caring voice of the Contessa.

"Lilly is dead, murdered. She was my best friend."

"I know Veronica."

Graziella's reply didn't surprise her.

"The new PI told me that part, that your father is looking for you everywhere, and that you ran away."

"I don't. I'd never do that. I was investigating on Lilly's murder when I fell from that buff."

"Come in, it's cold outside. We'll continue this discussion at home."

Veronica let the old lady carry her until the limo and through out the journey her eyes were fixed at a vague point behind the window.

"Why are you so depressed? It's a good new, isn't it? You're not a criminal."

"No, indeed, I'm not. I'm just a seventeen-years-old single-mother."

"Why couldn't you tell the father?"

"Mine or theirs?" Veronica's laugh was cold.

"I mean your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend, and I didn't have one at the time."

The Contessa didn't understand.

"I don't know who is the father. I was drugged and raped. That's the reason I can't tell my dad and can't go back."

"But it's not your fault."

"I know, but if my father discovers what happened to me, he would find the rapist and probably kill him. I can't let that happen. I can't let my father go to jail. That's also why I can't let him find my trace."

Veronica had come in the twin's room and was packing a bag with their things.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. If you found who I am, my father will trace me soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know; the furthest I'll find, the better."

"Is France far enough? I have a little house in the French Alps; I'll bring you there, it's the time to find a solution."

Veronica nodded and clothed her children. She didn't want to think about her past. Her babies were all she cared about now. Even if they were the result of a rape, she loved them more than life. She didn't regret anything. But she knew it wouldn't be easy.

**xxxxxxx**

In the French village of Mônetier-Allemont, a smiling Veronica was pushing a twins carriage toward the bakery.

"_Bonjour Vero_, a young woman behind the counter helloed her." The usual?"

"_Oui_, thanks Agathe."

"I'm going out to Digne tonight, for a show. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Vero. Having fun will not kill you, for once. Please, I need to find a guy_. Je suis en manque_." Agathe said in a thick French accent.

Veronica laughed at her friend's words. Agathe consumed guys like someone else consumed water. She didn't really miss them. She didn't give them the time.

"Aurélie could baby-sit the twins, for free. Please, I beg you. I won't go if I have to go alone."

"'K. I will. _Mais à minuit, je suis au lit_."

"_Minuit_? Are you crazy? Midnight isn't a bedtime here. 2 a.m."

"One."

"Okay, _une heure et quart_, that's my last offer and that will be the last time."

Veronica smiled at her and took her command. She crossed the place and entered a small typical village house.

"I'm home." She yelled through the stairs and put the twins in theirs cribs.

Graziella, in a nightdress and robe, came down and filled up two mugs of coffee. Then she took a warm croissant and put it in her cup.

"Thank you Bella."

"I was thinking we could go to Serre-Ponçon and picnic there. They said it would be sunny and warm today."

The lady didn't respond and took a sip of her coffee.

"We must go back."

Veronica paled at the Contessa's words. She knew they wouldn't rest here forever but she thought she still had time.

"October ends, Bella. You know what that means. It makes two full months and it's time for us to go home."

The "Home" word made Veronica flinch.

"Which home? Tacoma or Neptune? The place where my father is looking for me, or the place where he lives! Which will be the best?" Veronica said angrily.

Graziella sighed and moved to hug the girl, but Veronica stepped away. Sadness crossed the lady's eyes. She hadn't found yet the right words to convince her. Veronica was stubborn and she had sworn she would never put a foot in her former town again.

Of course she missed her father, even if she denied that fact, but she refused to face him with her twins. She wanted him to be happy and in her mind for him to discover her rapist and kill him wouldn't make him happy. Besides she preferred to forget everything concerning her sad past and Neptune was the huge part of it. Now her life was concentrated around her twins and only around them. Feeling good in this foreigner land, she hoped she would be able to build her new life here. But now the Contessa was talking about coming back in her homeland and that angered Veronica.

"I can't. You know I can't."

"You're a minor, Veronica." Graziella never called her by her real name. "And Spencer" (it was the second PI the Contessa had hired) "told me yesterday your father got in touch with him. Of course he lied to him but it's just a question of time before your father puts two and two together. I don't want to be accused of hiding a runaway. Jail doesn't really match me," she added, trying to enlighten the mood.

"I understand." Veronica's voice was full of bitterness, anger and sadness. "I have no real choice, do I?"

"Cara Bella."

"No, it's all right. You were great with me. I can't be selfish, I don't want to put you in any trouble." She rose and cleaned the table. "When do you want us to leave?"

"I thought about Saturday."

"In four days? That Saturday?" Veronica hoped having more time.

"Yes," nodded Graziella, "You don't intend to do something stupid, do you? Right?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, run away before?"

"No. Don't worry. I will come back with you. It's not like France was nice with illegal immigrants, even if I'm not an Ivorian or a Cameroonian, I'm still a minor."

Graziella breathed in relief.

**xxx**

After the show, Veronica stayed at Agathe's home, where Agathe's 14-year-old sister, Aurélie looked after her twins. She needed to spend her last free and easy days in her friend's and alcohol's company.

Noticing her friend's needs for comfort, Agathe finally hadn't left in a guy's arms and Veronica knew that coming home alone wasn't something the French girl liked or was used to.

"You know, you really didn't have to cancel your plans for the rest of the night for me."

"I know, but I wanted. You'll abandon me soon and I want to spend our last days together. That's what friends do, right?"

"Thanks," replied Veronica in a murmur. "I wish I could stay."

"_Alors reste_!"

"Like it was easy. I don't even have a visa. I came as a tourist. I really don't want your so nice Minister of Interior Department to take me back to the border in a cargo plane."

"Don't talk of that fucking bastard fascist, you'll ruin the mood. It's sad enough we have that go-getter _connard _asshole to rival with Poutine, Berlusconi or yours, please don't let him destroy our night. If I puke, I want to do it because of alcohol." On these last words, Agathe took a gulp of her vodka bottle, erasing the disgusted look from her face and making Veronica smile. "Aaaaaah much better."

"_T'endors pas dessus_, 'Gat!" groused Aurélie as her sister nursed the bottle and Veronica laughed.

"_Alors, Véro_," resumed the teenage girl after gulping the half of the bottle, making her older sister frown and Veronica laugh more, "what will you do… when you will be back in the U.S?"

"I dunno yet. I don't want Grazie to have some problem because of me, but… I can't go back in Neptune. I just can't."

"What about your friend…?" asked Aurélie, looking for a name she failed to remember

"I don't have any friend there."

"Logan! That's it. I love this name, _J'adore Logan Cale dans Dark Angel, il est trop cute_." The teenager's ability to digress was something, which always enjoyed Veronica, but the name Aurélie had said had ruined the moment.

"So, what's about Logan?" teased Aurélie, smirking.

Of course the two sisters were aware of both of Veronica's lives. Veronica had needed friends and Agathe was a real good one.

"_La ferme, _'Ré!_"_ said Agathe, assisting her friend and hushing her sister.

But the young girl wanted her answer and turned her back on her sister. "Véro? Ronica?" She grinned, waiting.

Veronica sighed, resigned. She knew she couldn't avoid replying to the girl, especially when she was tipsy.

"What about him?" Veronica said softly.

"_Ben_… how will you react with him now? After the summer thing? He is your friend, isn't he?"

"No, he's not. The nice Logan was just a lie, like what I was this summer. We hate each other, so there is nothing about him anymore."

"But there was, right?"

"Was what?"

"There was something about him before?" Aurélie grinned, pleased with herself and of the look on Veronica's face.

"_Ça suffit, maintenant, Ré! Va te coucher."_ Agathe yelled at her sister, ordering her to stop and to go to sleep.

"It's all right, Agathe. She can stay," said Veronica, not wanting her friends to argue because of her. "And yes, you're right Aurélie. There was something before, but not anymore. The girl I was cared about the boy he was. But it's not the current reality. The only Logan I know is an asshole who made my life a living, breathing hell. Period."

"Ok. Capisce."

"So, if you can come back to your town, where will you go? And what will you say to your father? You can't really avoid him, can you?"

"No, I probably can't. He was looking for me everywhere, and I'm sad he had to live that. He's the best dad on Earth and he doesn't deserve what I did, still unconsciously, to him. But I can't go back. It would just be worse. And I know I have to make this cease. He deserves to have a better life than riffle the surface of Earth to find me. But I don't know what."

"Call him."

"What?"

"Call him and tell him to stop looking for you. Lie to him if it's necessary. Even if he won't listen to you, by the time he comes here, you'll be away." Agathe explained to her.

Agreeing with her sister's idea, Aurélie was already handing Veronica the phone.

Taking a big mouthful of alcohol to encourage her, Veronica typed the number of her father's office. She knew it was around six o'clock there and that was the first place she intended to check.

"Mars Investigation, Wallace speaking," said an unknown young male voice.

That surprised her and she quickly hung up. Then she typed her father's cell number.

"Keith Mars", replied her father and her words remained blocked in her throat.

"Hello? Who is on the phone?"

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Dad, it's me."

"Veronica? WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Keith yelled and Veronica's tears increased.

"Dad, stop looking for me, don't search to find my trace anymore," she said with the firmer tone she was able to voice. It hurt her more than she thought it would.

"VERONICA! Come back home immediately."

"Sorry Dad, but I surely won't."

"WHY? What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just not coming back, not now and probably not for a long time. I have my reasons to do that, dad, so please, stop trying to ruin your life for me. I know I'm killing you, but I have no choice. Please forget and forgive me."

She was about to hang up when Keith yelled. "VERONICA! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME! I need to know if you're okay." His voice going from angry to anguished in mere seconds.

"I'm okay daddy." Tears chocked her voice and she couldn't help but sniffle. "I'm happy where I am. I have a new life, with caring friends, and I'm fine."

"But why did you leave?" She realized her father was crying and she fought her sobs.

"I have my reasons dad, and I can't tell you them. I love you daddy, I miss you, but I'm not coming back. Don't try to find me, or I will have to run elsewhere. Please, daddy, stop and live your life. Find a woman, build something stronger with her, have other children who wouldn't be selfish or ungrateful. Someday I will come back and I hope you will forgive me. I love you daddy, so much." Before Keith could reply, Veronica ended the conversation.

And Veronica stopped to contain her sobs and tears, feeling more devastated than ever. She knew she had to do that, but having this knowledge didn't appease her in any way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** So? Love? Hate? Review?

Oh, by the way I deeply hate the French Minister of Interior Department, ex Minister of Economy, and soon-to-be candidate for Presidency, who is one of the reason I want to leave my homeland, because I don't want to leave in a fascist dictatorship, so I hope I won't anger you by the analogies I made.

The places I named exist really and Serre-Ponçon is an artificial lake with a village submerged inside.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** Veronica, Wallace, Debbie Meyer/Rain, plenty of OCs

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. It's time for Veronica to end what she began in February, but she's not prepared for what she'll learn.

**A/N:** Okay, chapter 6 is up, sorry it's shorter. I continued to explore the traces I created in the last chapters, especially with Wallace working at Mars Investigations instead of Veronica. And I modified a little (Oo just a little?) what happened in the show. Concerning Lilly, I think it would be a possibility, a weird and soap possibility, but still one. It takes place around "Drinking the Kool-aid" and things are a bit different, considering Wallace didn't find the milk bottle and Keith didn't know about Rain/Debbie Meyer being a runaway. He didn't need this information to end the Gant case anyway.

I still hope you'll like it. It's less sad I think and sorry if I made you tear, fellows. I know Veronica is stupid to think she cannot come back in Neptune, but I have my reasons for making her act like that. Concerning the identity of the twin's father, don't be too rushed, because it will take two other chapters minimum before we know. And I miss Logan too, so the next chapter will be more from Neptune character's POV.

I want reviews! ; D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6: One baby and two babies make three? Not in Neptune.**

Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, here she was. Back. Veronica restrained her sigh and gave a little unsure smile at Graziella.

"You know I have to go?" she told the old lady.

"I know, you're a pretty obstinate girl," there was a sad smile on the Contessa's face, and Veronica tried to keep smiling, even if she was on the verge of tears. "But could you give me a little time before you run?"

"Sure."

Twins and women took place at a table in an airport café.

"You know I love you, right? I want you to be happy and if you being happy means you have to run away, it's all right. I'll help you."

Veronica hugged the old lady, fighting her tears. "Thank you Grandma."

"First, you have to know that with Daniel, we opened a bank account for the twins, for later, college's tuition or else."

"You didn't have to…"

"As I said to you, they are our great-grandchildren and that's a normal thing to do. Second, I opened an account for you too, to help you to raise them." The Contessa took a big envelope from her purse and opened it. "Here you'll find the numbers and all you need to know. It's an anonymous account in Switzerland. I think your father wouldn't be able to find it."

"I can't accept it," protested Veronica.

"Of course, you can and you will. Ah, Neil, right on time."

The driver was coming toward their table.

"Good morning Contessa, Lil…. sorry Veronica."

"Hi Neil?"

"Do you have everything?" asked Graziella.

He nodded and removed another brown envelope from his pocket, which he gave to Veronica. She opened it and found inside a bundle of bills, a passport and a driving license, both of the name Lola Higgins, 18 years old.

"Huh…" Veronica's eyebrows wrinkled.

"Your dad will probably look for Mary Donovan, sooner or later," explained Graziella. "And that's a few bills for your trip."

Few? There were easily thirty or forty _Benjamins _inside.

As Neil held their bags, the Contessa rose, and Veronica followed them outside. Neil stopped in front of a Dark Blue Liberty Limited Jeep and put Veronica's and the twin's bags in the half-full truck. Veronica noticed there were two child safety seats. She turned and looked at Graziella, suspicious.

"To whom is this car?"

"To you."

"You bought me a car?"

"No, I didn't. Daniel did."

Veronica didn't succeed to find the words, she wanted to protest, but she knew it was useless. She hugged the old lady again and kissed her.

"Thank you so much, for everything."

"Call me when you find a place."

"I will. Love you grandma, kiss gramps for me."

"I will, cara Bella. And don't forget, I want news from my great-grandchildren and pictures."

"Promise."

"Bye Joy, bye Evan. Be nice with mommy." Graziella softly kissed the twin's foreheads and Veronica belted them in the car. A last hug and she was gone.

**xxxxxxx**

The first place she stopped at was the University of Portland and she quickly found the building with the dorm she was looking for. Carrying the twins, she knocked at the door and a handsome tall black guy opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, is Melanie here?"

"Mel!" The boy yelled in the dorm and let Veronica enter.

A blond girl left the bathroom and as soon as she saw Veronica, both of the girls yelled and ran in each other arms.

"Mel!" – "Lilly!"

Veronica didn't protest. Melanie knew her when she thought she was a Lilly and Veronica didn't see a good reason to disabuse her. It wasn't like Melanie was a friend for life, she was just one of her ex-clones.

"How are you? Oh, look how cute they are. Great job Lilly." Melanie looked at the babies.

"I'm fine, and thanks."

"Why are you here? Don't misunderstand me. I'm glad you're here, but… did I forget you came?"

"No, no, don't worry. I was around and I remembered you study here. So I thought I could come and say hello."

"That's great. You can stay here tonight; my roommate is at her boyfriend's. We can do a slumber party."

"Huh, Mel," said the guy. "Don't we already have some plans for tonight?"

"None that we can't postpone. Call me tomorrow Dave. Bye."

"Okay," grumbled the boy, reaching the door. "And it's Dan by the way."

"So, tell me everything."

"I will, but before I have something to do. Do you know a boy named Davin Usher, I think he's a sophomore here."

"It's funny you ask that. I slept with him two weeks ago. Why?"

"Nothing really important. He knew a friend of mine and I want some news."

"About your friend?"

"Yes, exactly about my friend."

"Oh it's so nice to you, Lil', to not forget your friend. He's probably at the Irish pub. I can watch the babies if you want."

"Thank you, Melanie, but it's okay. I'll come back in two hours."

"Great. I'll prepare the party."

Veronica smiled at the enthusiastic girl and left the dorm, pushing the carriage through the hall.

Veronica entered the pub and the server frowned.

"Don't tell me they're 21 please."

"What?"

"The babies. You must leave, they can't stay here."

"Why?"

"It's a pub."

"Yeah, but it's not like I will give them a bottle of whiskey." She said ironically.

"I don't care. Leave."

Veronica gave the server a dark look and complied. She was wondering how she would find Davin when a boy ran after her.

"Are you Veronica Mars?"

She started and turned to face the boy, hesitating between run and lie. He wasn't tall or well-built, he looked like a nerd, but he was dressed in expensive clothes and his face wasn't ugly.

"Do I know you?"

"I'd like to say yes, but not really. But I know you. I'm Davin Usher."

"Oh…" Veronica didn't know what to add. It was weird he knew her name. If she remembered correctly she never told him her name, pretending she was a Laureen Graham from the Neptune Inquirer.

"You made my life hell."

"Pardon?"

"I said you made my life hell."

"How? I never met you."

"Yes, but you emailed me and then, you disappeared. I don't like being interrogated by the FBI, but I have to say, your father is worse."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah, you can say you're sorry." The boy didn't seem really upset, more amused.

So her father had found her trace. And the FBI were involved. Wahoo.

"It's weird when the FBI think you're a criminal and send you in jail."

"Wahoo, I'm really sorry."

"Don't, it was funny too, and I spent just three hours in cell, before my parent's friends made my bail. But your dad, he was really angry after me. You know that he's frightening."

"Yes, he used to be a sheriff."

"I heard. My family put a restraining injunction against him."

"I'm sure he liked it."

Davin laughed. "So, what happened to you? Kidnapping? Runaway?"

"Accident and lost of memory." This boy had the right to know the truth after everything he had endured by her fault.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you. It wasn't your fault. Come inside, it will be better to talk around a drink."

"I can't. The server said…"

"Don't worry. You're with me." He grinned

Veronica smiled and followed Davin at a table. The server frowned but did nothing and Davin ordered their drinks.

"So, why are you here?"

"To end what I began in February. To ask you some questions about Lilly Kane."

"Okay. Shoot."

"You said you had seen Lilly that week-end at the Santa Marta clinic."

"Right."

"What kind of clinic is this?"

"Huh, a kind of clinic for rich teenagers with problems."

"What kind of problem?"

"There are many. Drug problem, alcohol problem, depression, suicidal desires, auto-destruction, deviant sexuality, unwanted pregnancy, violence, conflict with their rich parents, yada yada yada. Pick one."

"Which was your reason to be there?"

The boy laughed. "At least you're direct. Alcohol." He explained and took a gulp of his vodka. "Guess which was Lilly's reason!"

"Knowing her and her so loving mother, I'd say 'conflict with her rich mother'." It was an easy question.

"Lost."

Veronica stared at Davin, her eyes wide opened.

"Another guess?"

"I'm sure it's not deviant sexuality, Lilly was fond of men, she drank but not too much and she went slow on drugs. Depression?"

"Lost again. The worst for her mother, even if Lilly told me it was "a bit hypocritical", her words."

It couldn't be suicidal desires or auto-destruction; Lilly loved her life and worshiped her body. What were the others possibilities?

Oh jeez! "She was pregnant?" Veronica asked slowly.

"And the winner is Veronica Mars!"

"But she was on the pill!" protested Veronica and the boy shrugged.

Of course, it had been possible. Lilly had forgotten her pill at least once a week and Veronica should have to recall her regularly. That had been the reason Logan had complained so often that he should have to use a condom, because his girlfriend didn't have enough of a brain to remember to take her pill.

"So Lilly came at the Santa Marta clinic to get an abortion?"

"Yep."

"And I'm sure it was Celeste's decision."

"You're good at quizzes." Davin joked. "Guess what happened?"

"Lilly was mad at her mother?" As usual. Lilly hadn't wanted to have a kid, not before thirty years old she always said, but she probably had loathed that her mother sent her there. Lilly loved scandal and she would have been pleased to make her abortion a gossip subject, only to piss her mother off.

"Yeah of course, but it's not the good answer. She never got the abortion."

"WHAT!"

"She decided to keep the baby."

Life was a bitch. Lilly wanted to keep her baby and she was murdered a few days later. Veronica didn't want to keep hers and she finally had them. And loved them, but that was another subject.

"She was pregnant when she was killed? How could that remain secret?"

"It perplexed your father too."

"You told that to my father?"

"Yeah, of course. Nobody can lie to him and I needed to be clear of his suspicion."

"Do you know why she wanted to keep the baby? It's so not Lilly."

"I think the first reason was to piss her mother off."

Of course.

"But the second was because she thought it would be funny to be a single-mother…"

Right. Lilly. She had been so immature sometimes.

"Except that Logan would have never left her alone," mumbled Veronica. And Lilly had been aware of that. It had probably been a way to enchain him to her, forever. That way she would have cheat on him, without risking him to leave her.

"Logan?"

"Yes, Lilly's boyfriend."

"Oh… It wasn't his."

"WHAT!"

"Lilly thought it wasn't his. She wasn't certain, but she told me she didn't know which of them was the father."

"Which of WHO?"

"She never said their names, just that the three of them were very different from each other."

Three? Lilly, jeez!

"One was the perfect boyfriend who matched her, one was his exact opposite and the third had the glamour of the first and the danger of the second. Her words."

"Did you tell my father that?"

"No, he didn't ask. He was too shocked to discover Lilly was pregnant and that the coronary hadn't told him."

"Do you know something else?"

"Except that her mother was very furious at her, no."

"Thank you, Davin, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, if my father called you, tell him I give him a kiss and that I'll come back."

"Huh… do you think he will call me?" Davin wasn't reassured and Veronica laughed.

"No, but if he does… Bye Davin."

Pushing the carriage, Veronica left the pub and she didn't walk ten meters before she heard some fast steps behind her.

"Veronica, I forgot something."

"Yes Davin?"

"I left a message at Lilly's a couple days after that week-end and she called me back."

"And?"

"She told me her mother had freaked out, and she laughed about it. And then she said she knew somebody who would crack up more than her, and she seemed to find this absolutely hilarious."

"Did she tell you who?"

"No. But it was the day of her murder and she called me with another phone other than hers. I know that because I knew her phone number by heart."

It seemed to Veronica that Davin blushed a second. But she still didn't know why that could be important.

"And?"

"She called me five minutes after the time of her death."

HUH!

"And I don't think a ghost would be able to type my number and to speak to me. I thought you should know."

"Sure." Veronica was astonished. "Did you note that other number, by chance?"

"Yes." The guy smiled at Veronica and took his cellular from his pocket. He told her the number that she wrote.

"Thank you again."

"Welcome again."

On these words, Davin turned and entered the pub, letting Veronica musing about what she had learnt. It was weird. It was like everything she knew was a lie.

**xxxxxxx**

The day after Veronica drove toward the second part of her plan, still confused by the scoops Davin had given to her. Watching her asleep newborns in the rearview mirror, Veronica stared. She wasn't used yet to her new hair.

With Melanie's help, she had dyed her hair raven dark and cut it really, really short, making her seem older and grave. She liked her new look but it was very different from what she was before. But she had a new identity. She wasn't Veronica Mars or Lilly Bella Donovan anymore. She was Lola Higgins, from Wisconsin.

She easily found the spot where she had parked her Lebaron that night, but there was no trace of her car. She drove along the bush road and stopped in front of a farm. As soon as she stepped out the car, a little girl ran toward her.

"Hello."

"Hello," said the girl. "Are you here for the puppies?"

"Huh, no. I'm looking for my car, a Lebaron. I left her in the road a few months ago."

"It's the car Grampa found. Come."

Making sure the twins were still asleep, Veronica followed the girl toward a grange.

"I made it my shack, but Grampa doesn't know, because he said it belong to someone."

Veronica smiled when she saw her car disappeared under tons of straw.

"Is it yours?" asked the little girl sadly.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh…"

Veronica opened the door and pick up her belongings.

"If you don't tell I came, I'll let you have the car."

"Deal." The girl smiled, delighted. "Are you sure you don't want a puppy-dog?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but thank you."

Inside her bag were her portable, her former cell and her wallet. Veronica joined her Jeep and left the place. Direction L.A., now.

**xxxxxxx**

Sitting in a hall, Veronica rocked Evan in her arms, while Joy mumbled in her seat. When Daniel's lawyer entered, she placed her son in the carriage and rose.

"Hello Mr. Lewis."

"Hello… Lilly Bella, I didn't recognize you. How are you?'

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember the offer you made to me?"

"Huh… to work with me, right?"

Veronica nodded.

"I thought you found your place in the movie industry."

"Not really."

"Great, I mean it's great for me."

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you know another lawyer who need an assistant, elsewhere. I'm not really fond of California."

"Oh…" Her request perplexed the lawyer a second, then he resumed, smiling. "My bosses sent me to their new office in Boston. I'll need you there. Do you want to come?"

"Okay, I don't know this city though."

And that was dealt. Veronica, a.k.a Lola Higgins was the personal assistant of Mr. Lewis, lawyer of Delang, Morse and Ficher Partners.

**xxxxxxx**

Veronica enjoyed her job; she was helping Tom Lewis for two weeks now and her boss didn't say anything to her but complimented her for her good work. The building of the Cabinet had a nursery inside and even if it was hard to Veronica to leave her precious babies in another's hands, she was able to see them several times a day. The apartment she found and rented was only seven blocks from the Cabinet and she thought she could have found worse.

Absorbed by her thoughts, she didn't see Tom entering her tiny office, more a cupboard anyway.

"So, Lola…"

It hadn't been difficult to convince him to call her Lola instead of Lilly and he hadn't asked.

"Yes Tom? I'm finishing typing the Cavendish report. It will be on your desk in ten minutes."

"Don't rush yourself. I had another job for you. You heard about the Deevan case?"

"The woman who accuses his ex-step-father of molesting her and her deceased sister when they were younger?"

"Exactly. As we have no evidence against him, except the words of Talia Deevan and the last letter of her sister, it won't be easy. Would you check on him to see if you find something useful? He had a life before and after his marriage with Mrs. Deevan."

"Of course. I'll print the Cavendish report and then work it up."

Thanks to her dad's PI software she still had on her portable, it was easy for Veronica to discover that Philip Austen had been married five times by now and had forgotten to pay some bills to the Police Department.

His first wife, he had married when they had been still in High school, wasn't very useful. She barely remembered him and was happily remarried. Everything she conceded to say was he was very strange with her in their intimacy and he didn't want her to put on sexy lingeries.

When the second wife understood what Veronica was talking about she hung up and Veronica had to leave her a dozen messages, explaining the reason of her call and who they were, before the woman accepted to pick up her phone again. That woman had a daughter from an earlier union and she had found out one night, when she had come back from work, her husband leaving precipitately from the room of her daughter, with a too visible hard-on. She had left him the next day with her traumatized five-years-old daughter in her arms and had never talked to him since. The woman told Veronica she would testify against him if they let her daughter be in peace.

The third wife was dead for two years from ovarian cancer, but Veronica found she had a son and called him. The man accepted to talk to her and told her he remembered very little of Austen's time in their life. He was four at this time and all he had to say was he had been very cold with him, hadn't cared about him nor acted with him like a father, or step-father, was supposed to do. When he understood what Veronica was looking for, he told her to call his cousin who had lived with them at this time and who surely deeply hated him.

As soon as Veronica explained the reason of her call, the girl, who was two years older than his cousin, told her they could count on her and she wanted that bastard to croak in jail.

The fourth wife was Mrs. Deevan, and the fifth and last official ex-wife of Austen was very surprised when she understand why a lawyer cabinet was calling her. She hadn't noticed anything, but it would explain a lot. She said to Veronica that her daughter had ran away a few months ago, when she had been talking about fixing her marriage with him, and she had never understood why. But she had no clue where they could find her daughter.

When lunch came, Tom was very proud of his personal assistant, but Veronica thought she could do better, and as soon as she came back from the nursery, she began to look for Debbie Meyer. Two days later, she was rewarded. But she had found her trace in the only place she wasn't able to go.

She explained her problem to Tom and as expected he didn't understand what the problem was.

"If you know where she is, go there and bring her back here."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Forget it, I'll find a solution." She couldn't really tell her boss her reasons.

Half of the day, she pondered over her problem and she finally had to convince herself that there was a solution and that this solution wasn't that worse.

She typed the phone number, knowing it was 4 p.m. there and prayed that he wasn't him who picked up.

"Mars Investigation, Wallace speaking."

She sighed with relief mutely.

"Hi, I'm Lola Higgins from Boston's Delang, Morse and Ficher Partners, and I'm looking for a girl named Debbie Meyer. I know she's living in your town, but as I'm afraid of planes, I can't come there. I was thinking about hiring you to find her and give her a message."

"Mr. Mars isn't in town currently, but I will ask him as soon as he returns."

"Great, but maybe you could begin to look for her. I'm sending you her picture. I don't know, if by chance you'd cross her way. It's pretty urgent."

"Okay, I will look. I received the fax… Huh."

There was a silence on his side.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh, no, actually. But we didn't need to wait for Keith Mars. I met that girl four days ago. I didn't know she was a runaway."

"Oh, that's great. Could you tell her to call me, I'll give you my number. But tell her you're not sent by her mother and that we need her to testify against her ex-step-father. I'll hope she won't run again. We really need her to imprison him."

"Okay, I'll call you back as soon as I speak to her."

"We haven't spoken about your honoraria."

"It's not like I have something to do. I know where she lives. You didn't need to pay me."

"Of course, I need to and you probably need that money too. Besides it's the company's money, so don't worry. And if I can help you in return, with anything, don't hesitate to contact me, I'll be happy to help."

"That's nice, thank you. I promise I will."

"Great. We'll send you the check tomorrow. Bye Wallace."

"Bye Lola."

When two hours later, Veronica received a call from Debbie Meyer, she had a world of difficulties to retain herself to do the Victory dance. The girl was ready to come testify against Austen.

Tom was so happy he talked to give her an extra payment and the next evening he invited her and the twins to dine at a restaurant.

The diner was great, Tom was good company and the food was delicious. Everything was perfect until they left the restaurant and Veronica stopped behind a huge movie poster, astonished. She didn't think it would happen, of course it would but it was a minor role, and she never thought she could have her face smiling under a fan on each corner of the streets.

That couldn't bode well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **So ? Love ? Hate ? Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** Logan, Duncan, Wallace, Sean, Weevil, Mac, Keith, Alicia, Larkin, OC

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. Neptune's male character's POVs during Veronica's disappearance, around my version of "An Echolls Family Xmas".

**A/N:** Okay, there is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it. Thanks for your great reviews.

Another chapter and she will be back!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 7: Santa is Jewish, God is a woman and Veronica Mars and Lilly Bella Donovan are two distinct persons.**

Logan had never talked about his summer crush to anybody. The only person he could tell wasn't the same anymore and he knew it wasn't the best idea ever to tell Duncan he had made out with a girl who had Veronica's face. He was pretty sure this knowledge would piss his friend off.

So he never spoke about Lilly Bella, but he didn't forget her either. When he had discovered Caitlin was cheating on him with his maid's grandson, he had laughed and had congratulated the boy. It surprised everybody, especially his posse, that he hadn't wanted to revenge himself and hadn't beaten that Chardo kid up. He had been a bit surprised too, but he felt like he had to thank the biker. He had been delighted to be free of his stupid blonde girlfriend. Of course, it had nothing to do with the tremendous girl he had met last summer.

Besides, he had stopped being harsh about Veronica Mars. He didn't gently speak of her either; he still hated her, but when the subject fell to the missing annoying blonde one, he spoke about something else, and he knew Duncan would be pleased if only his best friend would leave his own world for a second to notice something. But Duncan didn't.

Since Veronica's disappearance, Duncan had been the shadow of himself. He never laughed, never spoke, never smiled and never realized what happened around him. If it weren't because of his friends, he would have never been elected the student-council president. It was weird by the way that he had been elected so easily, when half of the school loved the other candidate. But Logan didn't ask, and none of the 09ers did either. It would be better for them to have a feeble president rather than this aggressive bitch named Wanda Varner.

Things were strange lately. Since Lilly's death everything seemed to turn out to be a joke. Their band had exploded, Veronica became a bitch, and then she disappeared, diving the town into a no-name mess. There were three sides now in Neptune; the faithful friends of Lilly Kane, principally all and only 09ers, who still despised the Mars family and its irritatingly bitchy daughter, the people who felt sad for both Lilly and Veronica and didn't want to pick a side, and the others who accused the 09ers of be responsible for Veronica's runaway, this part was becoming bigger and bigger as the days went along. Of course, Logan was in the first part; Veronica was his arch nemesis, but sometimes he understood the anger of the third part. He felt responsible for her leaving too, and he hated this feeling. After all, he was a jackass; he didn't have to care about her. He had other things to do in his life, like pissing his father off, a domain where he excelled, and maybe understand why this Weevil guy had lied to him and had Lilly's name tattooed on his body. He knew who the best person was to help him discover the truth, but she wasn't here, by his fault and he really hated when those three words, "by his fault", crossed his mind. Damn'! He had nothing to do with her disappearance for Chris' sake!

He had a plan to find out what Weevil was hiding from him and absorbed by his thought, he didn't realize that the school was curiously buzzing. He heard Dick say something about Veronica and he sighed loudly.

"Why do we have to speak about this bitch every hour of every day!"

His furious voice made everybody quiet and looking at him like he was insane.

"What! What is the reason that made her the center of our world? Wake up, she's Veronica Mars, not a living goddess, jeez."

As Madison was opening her mouth to say something, he hushed her. "Shut up, Madison. There is only one thing your mouth is able to do well and it's neither the time nor the place. So don't annoy us with your useless bitch ramble."

The blonde girl was so astonished, as his friends around, to reply something and Logan heard someone clap behind him.

"Well done, Echolls."

He shrugged and left his table to join the PCHer table, to the great shock of everybody.

"You said you want to play with us," he said to Weevil. "Tonight, my house, bring the money."

"What was that?" He heard a guy's voice and soon Weevil replied. "Shut up, Felix."

Ignoring the stares directed at him, Logan joined the table where Duncan was exiled.

"Hey, DK, tonight, poker at my house."

"I'm not coming."

"Please, buddy, it's been a long time since we had fun together."

Duncan raised his head and sighed. "Okay, I will. I need money."

Logan laughed at his friend's words. "Yeah sure."

"Do you know why everybody is talking about her today?" Duncan resumed a moment later and Logan frowned. It was the first phrase Duncan said by himself for a long time and of course, it was about Veronica.

"No, I don't."

"Okay." And Duncan was mute again.

**xxx**

Sean arrived first, soon followed by Larkin's convertible and Weevil's bike. Sean frowned when he saw the PCHer's chief but said nothing.

"How is your striking friend?" Connor asked Logan as he greeted him.

"Don't know. Fine I think."

"Oh, you're not in touch?" Connor smirked.

"Nope. Summer-thing."

"I see. It's sad. Her movie is releasing soon by the way."

Logan nodded, it was an unsurprising new after all, movies always release.

"Can we know whom you two are talking about?" wondered Sean.

"No, you can't."

"It seems to be a sensible subject," added Weevil.

"No, it's not, but there is nothing to say. Period. If you can give me the money, Duncan won't last."

The boys complied and as expected, Duncan entered the room.

"Oh… It's Weevil, right?" He looked a bit surprised to see Weevil here.

"Right."

Logan gave out the cards and the game began. Larkin went to the bathroom often, Sean didn't play well, Weevil was concentrated on the game, Duncan was in his world, as always, and something annoyed Logan who was musing too, which was more unexpected.

When the pizzas arrived, the break had become a necessity.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" said Sean suddenly.

"Nope," replied Logan, eating his pizza.

"We found Veronica Mars."

Both Logan and Duncan spilled their mouthfuls across the table, making Connor groan.

"WHERE!" was the word the two boys said at the same time.

"Hollywood I think. She became an actress."

"What?" An actress? Veronica? No way. That couldn't be possible. It would be bad luck.

"Who is that Veronica?" asked Connor.

"A bitch," was Logan's reply. "A friend," was Duncan's. "A nice chick from our school," was Weevil's. "Duncan's ex-girlfriend," was Sean's.

"Huh..." was Connor's.

"And what happened to her?"

"She disappeared ten months ago, after Logan had been an asshole to her," Duncan explained angrily.

"Hey! Don't put that on me. It's not my fault. And you weren't the nicest guy with her either, if you remember. Did that girl even know why you had broken up with her?" protested Logan.

"So she left you and now she's an actress, what an improvement!" joked Connor. "Maybe I know her. Is she hot?"

Both of Duncan's and Logan's glances would have killed him if they could.

"That means she is." He laughed. "What's her last name? I want to meet her."

"She named herself L.B. Campbell," said Sean, happy to have everyone's attention.

As Campbell name was mentioned, Logan felt his heart beat a skip.

"L.B. as Lilly Bella," resumed Sean. And Logan's face was blank.

"Lilly? She called herself Lilly! But what's wrong with her? First she vanishes without warning, second she becomes an actress and now, she takes my sister's name as a pseudonym?"

Saying Duncan was upset would be an understatement. And Connor's laugh didn't improve anything.

"Lilly Bella? As your Lilly Bella, Logan?" He asked as he turned to face him.

Logan's face was still blank, his mouth fallen down and his eyes wide opened.

"She's not Veronica," he succeeded to phrase, making Connor laugh more. "Lilly Bella Donovan and Veronica Mars are two distinct persons."

"You knew it? You knew she was an actress?" Weevil didn't understand and he wasn't alone.

"She is not Veronica! They have nothing in common!"

"Except their face? Their size? Their voice?" laughed Sean. "Santa is Jewish and God is a woman. Who do you think you fool?"

"HUSH SEAN! You didn't meet Lilly, you don't know what you are talking about!"

"Hey, you don't need to be upset, bud," said Connor. "If you say it, we believe it. Besides I'm sure, you would never make out with your best friend's ex-girlfriend…"

He would kill that bastard. Logan was sure he would kill him. As he shoot him with his eyes, the three other boys made silence, too astonished to speak.

"You. Made. Out. With. Veronica?" Sean finally succeeded to say.

"In which language do I have to speak? I'm killing myself here trying to tell you she's not Veronica, I'm not lying, jeez!"

Duncan's punch stopped his protest and immediately Logan's nose was bleeding.

"Are you crazy!" he screamed, as Connor was holding him and Weevil was doing the same to Duncan.

"You knew I was mad because she had disappeared, and all you found to do was to make out with her?" Duncan was yelling, and Duncan yelling was something nobody was used to.

"SHE'S NOT THE SAME! FOR GOD SAKE!"

"Calm down, guys." Logan's rescue was least expected. "I believe you," Weevil said. "If you say that Lilly Bella wasn't Veronica, I believe you. Maybe you were wrong, but now, calm down please. I don't want your neighbors to call the cops because we are too noisy."

Duncan and Logan conceded to sit down and Logan rubbed his nose.

"You know I hate you?" Duncan mumbled and Logan shrugged.

"Did you have a picture of that Veronica?" asked Connor and Duncan reluctantly pulled out his wallet.

Connor looked at the photograph and smiled. "She was already hot, but I prefer her with her hair cut. She's foxier that way." Connor seemed to find this situation absolutely delirious and he didn't care about the murderer glances he received. "How can you mistake her, Logan? Even a blind man could see they are the same person."

"Connor, can you shut your big mouth?" said coldly Logan. "Besides, my dad believed her when she pretended she was Lilly Bella Mary Donovan and she had Campbell's words. Why would Daniel Campbell have lie to us? The cops never said anything about her identity when they arrested us either. How could I have known everything was false if even the police believed it?"

"You were arrested? Why?"

"A stupid fight with some jealous friend of her High school."

"Jealous friend? Jealous for whom? It's Veronica Mars we are talking about, who could be jealous for her?" Sean was laughing.

"Connor was, if I remember correctly, his party," Logan grinned.

"You didn't look happy that night either," retorted the actor.

"Your party was boring."

Weevil laughed and Logan smiled. He loved erasing Connor's smirk off his face.

Connor turned to Duncan who was fuming on his seat.

"So she was your girlfriend? What was wrong with you? To leave a girl like her alone? Especially in her state?"

"CONNOR! SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH RIGHT NOW!" Logan stood up.

"Why? What did I say? Don't tell me they don't know? Huh, they don't, really? Even Duncan? He has nothing to do with it? How can that be possible, if she was his girlfriend? Unless you did something?"

Logan jumped on Connor and began to punch him, till Weevil and Sean stopped him.

"What is he talking about?" asked Sean.

"NOTHING. Connor is leaving;"

"If you broke my nose, I'll sue you."

"Blow me!"

"Can I have my money back?"

Logan shrugged and opened the coin box, an empty coin box. "Great! Who stole it?"

**xxxxxxx**

The next few days were weird, no, weird wasn't the proper word, they were surrealistic. Logan didn't know at this time that he would become used to these. Not only did Duncan refuse to speak to him, but also he had awoken from his lethargic state and now disparaged Veronica with the others 09ers like Logan had done months ago, except Logan didn't remember having been as mean and harsh as Duncan was from now on. Now Duncan was deeply mad at him, because he was furious against Veronica, who had vanished to have a better life without him around, and because he had made out with her. Of course, an angry Duncan back at the top of their former posse meant that Logan wasn't really welcome around him. He could have been if his little affair with Veronica/Lilly Bella - it was still hard for Logan to accept they were the same person – hadn't reached everybody's ears, he could thank Sean for that, and if he agreed with Duncan to badmouth about her, but he wasn't in this state of mind anymore. Yes he used to like Veronica, a long time ago, when she was his friend, and yes he hated her. And he liked Lilly Bella, but now, Lilly Bella and Veronica were one and the same, and he didn't know what to feel anymore. But he didn't want to dis her however. Logan was doing the only thing he would never have thought possible; he stood by Veronica against his friends. And Veronica wasn't even there. He was really messed up.

Like that wasn't enough, he had to deal with the steal of the poker game's money. Not like he needed it, but he didn't like the fact that one of his "friends" had done it to him. Bizarrely, he didn't suspect Weevil, who had the better motives, but the behavior of the biker probably had something to do with it. Weevil had stood by Veronica too, even if he didn't know her, and when he had heard what happened between the missing girl and Logan last summer, he hadn't said anything, hadn't done anything to him and more, he had defended him against a really angry Duncan. Not that Logan had needed his protection. On the contrary, it had pissed him off. Still, Logan trusted Weevil more than anybody else in the game.

Noting the boy he was looking for, Logan ignored the whispers on his way and sat at the table where a black boy and blue-strand haired girl were eating. Logan sitting at their table perplexed them a little.

"I heard you work for Keith Mars," was his justification.

"Yep," replied the boy.

"I have a proposition to you."

"He's already taken for the dance," said the girl, smirking.

"Mac, don't be rude with our friend – I can call you friend? Your job is paid right?" joked the boy.

"Oh, Wallace, we are dating for two weeks and you already are looking for another lover, it's mean."

Logan looked at the two, annoyed by their banter. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, buddy, can we speak about my offer?"

"Huh, yes. What do you want?"

"Money has been stolen from my place during a poker night. I want it back."

"Okay, could you come to the office after classes?"

"I prefer not. If I wanted to pass at that office, I would hire Keith Mars, not his cheap substitute."

"Hey, it's you who need him," protested the girl obviously named Mac, "so, forget you're an ass and be nice."

Logan laughed; Veronica would have loved that girl. Shit! He did it again! Why was it so hard to put her out of his mind?

He grumbled an excuse mutely and turned to the boy named Wallace.

"Okay, first I need to know how much has been stolen, who was there and if something happened?"

"5 grand." The boy coughed "There were five players, Duncan, Sean, Weevil, Larkin and I." When he mentioned Connor's last name, it was the girl's turn to choke. "Don't get all wet, he's a mortal," Logan smirked and the girl shrugged. "And nothing happened except a fight between Duncan and I, and then between Connor and I."

"Duncan isn't your friend?" asked Mac, but he didn't bother answering her.

"What was the reason of the fights and who began them?"

"Veronica Mars, and Duncan first, I second."

"Okay, I'll look for it and tell you if I find something."

Nodding, Logan rose and left them.

**xxxxxx**

Saying that Logan Echolls sitting at his table and hiring him had surprised him was an understatement. Sat behind his desk, Wallace was wondering what to do. He needed money, but he didn't know how he would be able to resolve that case. He was good to answer the phone and to help Keith when Keith told him what to do, but he would never be a good PI assistant. Keith didn't say anything, but Wallace knew he wasn't even close to having his daughter's PI skills. But Veronica was gone, Keith was a wreck and Wallace was doing his best.

Noticing the number on the post-it, he smiled. After all she had said she owed him.

"Lola Higgins," said the voice answering.

"Hi, Lola, it's Wallace, from Mars Investigations."

"Oh, hi, Wallace, how are you? Is everything fine?"

"Yep, it is. A boy from my school hired me to resolve a case, and I wondered if you could help me. I don't know where to look and my boss is in a really bad mood."

"No problem."

"I'm not disturbing you?"

"No, no, it's okay. Explain."

Wallace told her about what happened and he didn't notice she was tensed when he mentioned the names of Logan and Duncan. After all, she didn't know them. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Find who wasn't involved in the fights. A thief wouldn't put the attention on him so stupidly. And who was the calmer. If it's not enough, look for the one who is at the origin of the fight, the one who initiated it, by his words or actions, it would have been a really good occasion for him to make the steal."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Tell me who it was when you find out."

"Sure."

It would be a lot easier.

**xxxxxxx**

"Wallace worries about you."

Keith Mars raised his head from his whiskey and looked at the woman who sat on the stool aside him. He wasn't drunk enough to not recognize her.

"Hello, Mrs. Fennel, how are you today? Do you need anything? A problem with another renter maybe?" Okay, his tone wasn't extremely friendly, but he didn't care and took another sip of his drink.

The black woman rolled her eyes and put a bill on the counter.

"Come on, Keith. It's late and you've drank enough."

"I have nowhere to go…" His murmur cracked, and Keith served himself another glass.

Alicia Fennel sighed but didn't leave.

"What's wrong Keith?" She was aware of what happened to the Mars family, like everybody in town, but it had been months since his daughter's disappearance and she had never seen Keith Mars in such a wrecked state.

"She called me."

He didn't know why he talked to her. He didn't even know her. She was just his assistant's mother. But he felt good to talk to her.

"She called me and told me to forget her. Like I could."

"Where is she?"

"She was in France. But she warned me and I didn't listen to her. And now, she's gone. Again."

"Is she okay?"

"She said she was."

Alicia gently smiled at him and patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

"So, why are you so depressed? It's good news, isn't it?"

"I don't understand. Why did she leave? Why did she not call me before?"

"You know, sometimes, people need to run, to change their life. Sometimes it's vital for them and nobody else can understand."

"You say that like you know what you're talking about…" Keith didn't ask anything, it just crossed his mind.

"Indeed, I do." She didn't explain and she knew it didn't bother him.

"You know what she did?" he asked her suddenly and she had no clue how to answer.

"What did she do?"

"She made a movie. Last summer, she was in L.A. You see, L.A. Just in LosfuckingAngeles! And I didn't find her."

"You can't find someone who doesn't want to be found. She's your daughter and if she doesn't want you to locate her, I'm pretty sure she's perfectly able to escape your radar."

"But why?" WHY?"

Seeing Keith Mars bursting out in tears surprised the woman a little. Putting her arm on his shoulder, she made him rise.

"Let's go, Keith. Tonight, you dine with us. Wallace is cooking. And don't you dare object."

**xxxxxxxx**

It had been a real bad week. He had realized he had made out with Veronica Mars – where was the closest bathroom? Duncan was mad at him - understatement of the year. The 09ers looked at him like he was a traitor. Sean was a thief and a liar. Weevil and Lilly had had an affair. And Keith Mars had saved his father's life. What happened to the Universe?

He had driven non-stop and now, stopped in front of the fence, he didn't know what the hell had crossed his mind! If she didn't take his calls, there was no way she would accept to speak with him.

Nevertheless he rang at the gate and he was authorized to enter the estate. A maid conducted him toward the sunroom where Graziella was taking the tea.

"Logan! What a surprise! How are you, son?"

"I'm okay, Grazie."

"I heard about your father, I'm sincerely sorry."

"Yes, me too. What a pity she didn't succeed what she planned…" He smirked sadly and dazed the Contessa. "I'm sorry to come without warning, I know it's rude, but…"

"It's okay, Logan. I'm glad to see you."

"Thank you, Grazie." He drank a mouthful of his tea. "How is Veronica?" He asked without detour.

The old lady smiled. "You knew?"

"No, I didn't. I found out last week. Did you see such a blind before?"

"I don't blame you, Logan. She wasn't exactly the same Veronica you knew."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. She's the best liar I never met, or good damn actress."

"She didn't play with you, son. She didn't know."

"How did she not know? Jeez, she pretended to be someone else!"

"Stay calm, Logan. I understand you could be upset, but she didn't lie to you. She believed what she pretended. She suffered from amnesia."

The news took Logan aback. "But why does she refuse to speak to me?"

"She doesn't speak to me either. She left a couple months ago and she didn't tell me where. All I can do from now on is to hope they're fine and that someday she will be at my doorstep, smiling at my astonished face."

"They? How are they? Are they fine?"

"Last time I saw them, they were."

"Do you have a picture?"

Why he wanted to see their faces, he couldn't explain. Graziella smiled and came back with some pictures. Veronica looked happy and Logan felt his anger vanish. He looked at the two little babies and smiled too. They looked like their mother, as well they might.

And for the first time, he wondered who he was.

"Do you know who the father is? She never told me."

"I don't," said the Contessa reluctantly.

"Another mystery concerning Veronica Mars, great."

"You know, you can't tell anybody this, right? Especially her dad."

"I won't, even if I don't understand why. Why did she run? Now, if she remembered, she can come back."

"Are you sure? Maybe now that she remembered everything is the worse time for her to come back, don't you think?"

Logan lowered his head. Graziella was right. Veronica had no reason to come back to Neptune, thanks to him and his "friends".

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I know you are, but I'm not the one who needs to be persuaded."

"Did she tell you we used to be friends?"

"No, she refused to speak about you and everything from her past. She tried to erase all of you from her mind."

"We deserve it." He had no right to complain after all. "I think it's time for me to leave. Thank you for everything, Graziella."

"Your welcome, son, and come to see me again."

"I will."

He rose and Graziella handed him a picture showing Veronica with her twins. He smiled and hugged the lady, before he ran.

There was nothing else he could do now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** So? Love? Hate? Review?

The next chapter will be from Veronica's POV again and she will come back soon (not in the timeline either).

I have a question, for you because I think I decided who will be the father, but I want you to tell me your wishes. So, who would be the father for you ? Duncan? Cassidy? Someone/something else? Would you prefer something nice or mean? Tell your word, I'll listen (but I'll decide by my own, cuz I'm evil gniark gniarf ; ) )


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** Veronica, Logan, and Wallace

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. End before the 2.10 "One Angry Veronica".

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. Life, questions memories and friendship.

**A/N:** That's chapter 8. And it was hard to write, because I wanted to tell things which happened, but I didn't know how. So there are months of Veronica's life, when she tried to live the life she chose, and when in parallel, there are events in Neptune. I tried to close Lilly's case and I hope I don't confuse you.

Concerning the twin's father, I'm very happy I had so many replies. So, I chose who it would be and I'm sorry but some of you wouldn't like it. And I didn't change what had happened at Shelly Pomroy's party according to RT, so Veronica had still been "raped" by both of Duncan and Beaver. And no, I don't want to add Logan in that equation, it would be too much and too horrible for Veronica.

So thank you again for all your wonderful reviews. I hope you will like this chapter, because I do. And I love Logan here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8: A closed box under a bed.**

She would never know when it had exactly happened, when she had stopped hating her life and begun to really, truly, deeply live. She knew it wasn't Joy's and Evan's birth, because at this time she had believed herself as being Lilly Bella, a pale copy of Lilly Kane, and then when she had recovered from amnesia, she had been so wrecked that she had been the worse and weakest Veronica ever. Luckily that time was far away now.

Had her life began when she had moved in Boston? She wasn't sure. Her first weeks there had been tough enough.

Work was okay, but she couldn't help but want to reassure her boss he had made a good choice in hiring an inexperienced single-mother to be his assistant. She worked hard and wasn't greedy of her time. Actually her boss blessed the day she had entered his office.

Work was okay but she felt bad to neglect her babies all the day – all right, it wasn't completely true because she managed her timetable to see them as often as she could and needed, but she still felt bad and, as she brought work at home every night, it was worse. Besides the twins didn't make their nights and Veronica was so tired that her boss worried about her. Tom told her to take some days off and she protested. He ordered her to do it and she had no choice but to comply.

It was two weeks after Xmas and Boston was such a pretty city with all its lights and ornaments. Of course the "Dilligan's Pride" covers all over in the city still made her feel ill-at-ease but as nobody recognized her, she finally succeeded to pass in front of her pictures without flinching. During her regular visit to the twin's pediatrician, she thumbed through some magazines and smiled when she read critiques about her movie and smiled more when these concerned her little participation. She hadn't watched the film and she didn't know how she had been, but the critiques were pretty good and that still surprised and amused her. They said they hoped to see her in bigger roles in the future. She wasn't an actress. Still it had been a funny experience, but she knew it also had been a one-time thing. Lilly would have loved to do it and she was happy she had done it, at least in memory of her best friend. She couldn't use the money she had earned with it, and that annoyed her, it would have been useful now, but she was aware her father was probably checking her Lilly Bella account from now on.

When she went back to work, she found a message from Wallace wishing her a Happy New year and asking for some help. She smiled. She was glad to help the kid. He was funny and between mails and phone calls, they were becoming sort of friends. Moreover, helping him was her way to keep in touch with her father and Neptune. She thought she didn't care about her former town but she was just wrong. She couldn't completely erase her town and everything related to her past so easily. Bizarrely, she didn't want it anymore. She didn't want to be the girl she had been, but she needed to not forget everything. And she cared for her father. Naturally she never asked Wallace about anything, especially anything concerning her dad, but Wallace was chatty and she learnt a lot just listening to him. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear everything. She knew Keith was probably unhappy and sad she had run away, but hearing Wallace say he was only the shadow of a desperate and irritate broken heart saddened her more than she thought it would. But she wouldn't change her mind. She would stay away from Neptune and someday her dad would be able to forget her, or at least move on. So Keith was trying to survive at her runaway and he was killing himself under a tone of work. Great news. 'Would make her sleep nice…

In the others Neptune news, Aaron Echolls had been stabbed and her father had saved his life, but she already knew the first part, it was in all the front pages. Sean was not a real 09er, but she didn't give a damn about it; she had never liked him. He was just some cockroach of her past. Neptune High was a living burning hell, not that was something really new, but Wallace was thinking he had to complain about it almost each time he spoke with his new friend Lola. Wallace had a girlfriend whom he wasn't sure should be his girlfriend. He liked the girl, but he repeated all the time he was feeling weird about their relationship. He liked their banter, also having her at his lonely table at lunch every day or at his home on Saturday night when they watched some movie, but it didn't feel right. Because kissing her didn't make him flinch at all and he thought it normally would have been. So he asked Veronica's opinion and she advised him the best. She understood that day they were real friends. She always had wanted to have a little brother. Her regrets that he wasn't in Boston became recurrent in their daily conversation and her wishes to dress him like a doll a running gag between them. It was a strange friendship they shared. She knew almost everything about his life and he knew almost nothing about hers, but it didn't matter.

So, work was okay, Neptune was still a nightmare for non-09er and she had a new friend. And she had discovered that there were a lot of lies around Lilly's death. She was only certain about two things, first Lilly had been murdered, unfortunately for Veronica she had seen her corpse by herself, she couldn't deny that part, and second she was right to stand by her father. Maybe Jack Kane hadn't killed his own daughter, but the Kanes hadn't told the whole truth. Veronica couldn't help but wonder what else they had hidden from her father. Obviously Lilly's time of death was wrong and Veronica puzzled over what else that included. Had the coronary lied to her father about that too or only about Lilly's pregnancy? And how much had that cost the Kanes? Was her pregnancy Lilly's big secret or was it something else? Who was the father and who were the two others boys, other than Logan, Lilly had been sleeping with? Was Logan the father? That would have been weird. Logan becoming a father was something Veronica thought hard to picture. It would have been another thing they would have had in common. Silly girl! If Logan had become a teen-father, it would have mean Lilly had never died, and if Lilly hadn't died, she would never have been drugged that night and raped and wouldn't have had her babies. It wasn't something Logan and her could have had in common. And after all she had no clue that Logan was Lilly's baby's father. Davin had told her Lilly herself hadn't known. If Lilly had ignored his identity, there was no chance Veronica would find out who he was. But she could still find out who were Lilly's other lovers. It could have been anyone; there existed a huge list of Lilly's potential boytoys. Of course, Veronica didn't know where to begin to search. All she knew was she needed to find a boy who was Logan's exact opposite for Lilly and that could mean a lot of things. According to Davin, Lilly had described him as the antipode of 'the perfect boyfriend who matched her'. But did that mean he wasn't perfect boyfriend's material or he didn't match her, or both? And who could have been the third, the mix between the two firsts? Veronica sighed; it was without hope.

And thinking about Lilly made re-appear her own interrogations, the same she didn't want to think about. Like who was the beast whom had drugged and raped her, the father of her two best reasons for living? Hatred was a too feeble word to explain what she felt for that bastard. But he was also the reason her twin's existed, and she was confused about her feelings, because she couldn't completely hate him to have given her them, could she? She really loathed thinking about that. She loathed when she felt so confused and miserable. And it was a useless thought, because she couldn't discover who he was, not from here, and if she could, she wasn't sure she should.

Veronica was lost in her thoughts. Her former life was paired with too many displeasing questions. What were Duncan's reasons for leaving her? From where had Logan's hatred of her come? Why had her mother left them and why had she refused to stand by her dad against the Kanes? Why had Celeste Kane always been the Ice Queen of Bitches when they encountered? Did a time machine exist somewhere, which would allow her to change everything? No, she didn't want a time machine. It wasn't the solution and she knew it. All these questions belonged to her past and she didn't care now about their answers. Her mom could have had the worst reasons to run, Celeste to despise her, Duncan to stop loving her and Logan to hate her, she didn't care anymore. That was her past, a dead and done past. Now her time was fully devoted to and only to her precious babies and her future life around them. She had to put her past in a box she would forget under her bed; she had to move on, definitely and totally. But she just had one last thing to do before to she could close that box.

She found the number she was looking for and typed it on her phone. Nobody answered and there was no answering machine either. She thought she would try later. She did it, and she did it six others times in the next two days until someone answered it. It was late in the night or early in the morning, around 1 a.m. in California, and that was why she called, because she had tried at each other moment of the day and she thought that maybe nobody came near that phone in the day; maybe it was in some office or something else.

Only she couldn't have expected that.

A tipsy, sad and well-known male voice grumbled in the phone. "Echolls' poolhouse of free drinks and loneliness, prodigal son speaking."

She hung up immediately and sat back, too astonished to think. Then the questions invaded her mind again. Why had Lilly been in the Echolls' poolhouse that day? Logan hadn't even been in town; he had been in TJ with the Casablancas brothers. Had he lied to her father too? Had Logan killed Lilly? And if he had done it, which were his motives? The baby? Because he wasn't the father? No, that was crazy and absurd. Even if Lilly had cheated on him and told him about her pregnancy, there was no way that Logan would have killed her. He knew and had always known that Lilly hadn't been the most faithful person on Earth, and he would never have beaten a pregnant woman up. Actually, Veronica was pretty sure that if Logan had known about Lilly's state, he would have forgiven her. Logan had something with the kids, even if he had always denied it and probably still did. She remembered how nice and caring he had been with the kids when nobody else was looking. Nobody, even Lilly and Duncan, Lilly would have laughed at him if she had seen, and Duncan would have probably joked with him too. But Veronica had witnessed him once and she hadn't laughed.

"_Jenna! Stop spraying your brother with that water pistol!"_

_An angry 14 years-old Veronica was running after a 5 years-old brunette, herself chasing a crying 4 years-old blond boy. Veronica managed to catch the animated girl in her arms when the casement window opened and Veronica raised her head to see a laughing 14 years-old Logan enter._

"_What are you doing here, Logan?"_

"_Good afternoon to you too, Ronnie," replied the boy with his usual huge smirk._

"_Yeah, hi, but why are you here?" The blonde teenager was slightly confused._

"_Since the infamous Kanes are going to spend the day at their grandmother's house and as I bored myself to death at home, I thought: "Hey, maybe I will go see what the lovely, grumpy Ronnie is doing?" I came to your house and your mom told me you were here, so I'm here."_

"_Logan, you can't stay."_

"_Why?" Logan seemed like he genuinely didn't understand._

"_Didn't you notice I babysit those two monsters?"_

"_Yes I did, so?"_

"_So, you can't stay!" Veronica stated the obvious. 'It's not my house, Logan. I'm working here, and I'm sure the Morrises don't hire a babysitter who received her friends in their house."_

"_Oh, it's okay. I know them."_

"_Logan!"_

"_It will be okay for them too. Don't be a chicken, Ronnie. I'll tell them you tried to make me leave, but didn't succeed."_

"_Tell me how it's better?"_

"_Besides, Jenna loves me, am I right sweetie?" He asked to the little brunette._

"_Yes, Loggie." The girl replied with a big smile. "Do you want to play princess with me?"_

"_Of course, I want to. Where is my tiara?" He replied in his best girly voice._

"_Silly," laughed Jenna, faintly slapping his arm. "I am the princess, you have to be my knight who comes to rescue me, and Ronica will be the mean queen."_

_Logan laughed, and Veronica sighed, half-amused and half-outraged._

"_And which part did you reserve for Mark?" She asked, showing Jenna her brother._

_The little girl shrugged and reluctantly said: "He could be the dwarf."_

"_Jenna, it's not really nice of you."_

"_It's that or… Gollum!"_

_Logan laughed more. "Let's go, your Highness. Where is my horse? Oh, right, I see him. He's hiding under the couch" He caught an umbrella and rode it like it was broomstick. "Huh, Little Flower! I have to save my beloved!"_

"_Little Flower? Duh! It's not the proper name for a knight's horse. Call him... Thunderbolt!"_

_Veronica grinned and kissed Jenna's forehead._

"_Don't kiss me, the mean queen doesn't kiss the princess. Mean queens have warts."_

_Of course, Logan burst out laughing and gave a kiss to Jenna._

_This time, the little girl didn't complain and her smile widened. "Later, I will marry you, Loggie!"_

"_All right, Baby!"_

"_I want to ride a horse too," said Mark suddenly._

"_Okay, I will find you a broomstick," replied Veronica. "Be nice Kids, don't break anything."_

"_Don't worry, I'm watching them."_

"_You were included." She grinned and left the room. When she came back, three minutes later, with a "horse" for Mark, she smiled and threw the now useless broomstick away. On the floor was Logan walking on four feet with Mark and Jenna sitting on his back, howling with laughter._

Of course, they had never spoke about that day and Veronica had never told anyone about it. But it didn't mean she had forgotten it. It was hard to imagine Logan beating a girl, but Lilly had been really upsetting sometimes, it could still have been a possibility. But Logan would never hurt a kid, and of that, Veronica was more than certain.

So, why had Lilly been at the Echolls estate that day, after her official time of death? Veronica knew that she was missing something; that she knew something else, something important, but she didn't recall what it was. It was time to close that box.

**xxxxxxx**

The box was well and done closed. She hadn't thought about her past lately. Even when Wallace called her to ask her usual help, she didn't think about it. She didn't care about Neptune's world anymore and she helped the boy because she had said she would and because she liked her new friend. He didn't speak about Keith anymore. It seemed that her father was finally moving on and Veronica was glad he had Wallace nearby. The boy liked him. He talked about him like he was a father figure for him and she knew both of them needed it. Somehow it was awkward that she wanted Wallace to take her place in her father's life. Usually, she would have hated this, but now, she thought it was the best solution for everybody.

So that day, as she was sitting in the waiting room of the twin's pediatrician, because Joy had caught the chicken pox and Evan the mumps in the nursery and now they suffered from both and she was exhausted, and she couldn't work because the nursery refused to watch them until they would not be contagious anymore, and she didn't know how to handle it, and she was about to break down… STOP! She was rambling, her mind was rambling. She really needed a break or she would turn crazy.

The waiting room was half full and she didn't have an appointment. She sighed. Luckily, Evan had stopped crying and was now sleeping as his sister was chirping and ardently watching the ceiling. Veronica smiled at her and picked up one magazine, which laid on the law table. She flicked through the tabloid, she didn't know who half the people they spoke about were. She didn't care about them either; it was just a funny and lazy thing to do, watching bad pictures of starlet in a bad day or gorgeous actors skinny-dipping in Barbados.

The box was well and well done closed she thought when she fell onto THE picture. She didn't know. How the hell could she not know? Why hadn't she heard anything about it? How had something that big not reach her ears? When had this happened? She looked at the meaningless words and found it. Two weeks. It had happened two weeks ago and she didn't know. Oh, crap! She was putting two and two together. It was him, the boy Wallace was helping. It was Logan… and the not-wanted-dead-but-hoped-missing mom was his, was Lynn. Oh crap.

Before she could think about what she was doing she was dialing the number. It was probably a stupid and useless thing to do. It was 6:30 a.m. there. Nobody would answer. But why was she trying anyway? She had to hang up; she had to do it right now!

He answered. She could hear the sadness, the tiredness and the hangover in his voice. She had woken him up. "Yeah…?"

She didn't reply. She couldn't. Words were blocked in her throat.

"Yeah…?" he repeated slowly.

Sadness submerged her and that surprised her. Where did that come from?

"Okay, buddy, it's really nice of you to wake me up, but I have an alarm clock, so I think it was useless…" She smiled sadly at his sarcastic tone.

She knew he was about to hang up and she knew if she let him do it, she would never call him anymore, never hear him anymore, never speak to him anymore. The perfect plan. Exactly what she needed, what the both of them needed.

"Logan," she said. She had tried to articulate it but it had sounded like a murmur.

"Veronica…" There was no surprise in his voice, and no sleep anymore.

None of them spoke for the two next minutes. She knew she had to say something, it was just she didn't know what.

"I'm sorry…" She succeeded to pronounce. He didn't reply. She resumed slowly. "I just learned about your mother, and I'm sorry Logan. I should have called you before. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I would have called if I knew. I'm so sorry." Stop rambling, jeez!

"Don't."

She tried to swallow the ball in her throat. It hurt her. "I should have…"

"Veronica stop. You don't have to apologize because you didn't call me. You didn't have to."

"Yes I have to. You lost your mother!"

"So did you. And I don't remember when I called you. Oh yes, I know why. I didn't. I didn't call you when your mother left."

She choked a sob. She couldn't bear the sadness in his voice.

"Veronica?" He said alarmed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be cruel. Please, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't want you to cry because of me. I'm not mad at you, I'm furious against me. So please…" His voice was still sad. He was begging her to not be mad at him. But she wasn't. She was only so sad for him. And she didn't know why.

"Ronnie? Are you still here?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm here." She quickly wiped her eyes and swallowed.

"I'm sorry." She heard him sigh deeply. She knew he wasn't talking about the previous qui pro quo. He was talking about their common past. She smiled weakly, even if he couldn't see it, she had the impression he did.

"How are you Ronnie?"

"I'm good… Are you mad at me? I mean, for the L.A. thing?"

"No… I'm not. I saw Graziella. She explained to me what had happened to you. I'm sorry you had to live like that. You shouldn't have been alone."

"I wasn't. You remember?"

"I mean you should have had your real friends and your real family around you."

"I did. You were with me, and you are a real friend." 'Are', present, not 'were', not past.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie, I should have recognized you; I shouldn't have been so easily convinced you weren't you."

"Don't. I'm happy. I have a wonderful life. I have no regrets."

"How are they? Graziella gave me a picture. They're beautiful. They look like you."

"Thank you. They're fine, or almost. Thanks to the nursery they caught chicken pox and mumps. I'm waiting for the doctor, right now. But they will be fine."

"You know, if you need anything…"

"It's okay, Logan."

"Really? Because if…"

"Really. I'm sure."

"You're not coming back, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"So, I guess you would prefer I forget the number of the cell you're calling me with?"

She laughed. "I dunno. You can keep it. Just don't give it to my dad."

"All right." She could swear she heard him smile. "Can I ask you how did you find that number?" He resumed. "Because, I barely use that phone and I don't even know what its number is."

"Huh…" She didn't know if she could tell him. "Because of Lilly?"

"Lilly? How could Lilly have known the poolhouse's number? I wasn't really allowed to come here at the time we… she, when she was alive."

"I don't know. She called a friend of hers one day from there. Actually it was the day of her death, so I thought maybe you knew about it."

"Hey, remember I wasn't in town that day. Why do you think Lilly would have come here in my absence?"

"I really don't know, Logan. Listen, the doctor is coming, so I guess I have to go. Have a nice life, Logan."

"You too." The irritation in his voice when they had spoke about Lilly had vanished and sadness was coming back. "We'll keep in touch."

"Yes." She hung up and followed the pediatrician.

**xxxxxxx**

It was Sunday morning and she was sitting on the couch, starring at the black screen of the TV. She hadn't even wanted to have that god damn thing. But no, even if she was the one who spent the most of the time here and she never watched it, they had to have one. Because there are baseball matches he didn't want to miss. If it wasn't for him and his fucking thing, she wouldn't have been here, staring at an off television for the past six, no eight hours. She wouldn't have known. The box would still have been closed and forgotten under a bed.

She heard Agathe's steps, but it's the view of a really worried French girl in front of her who made her realize that she was insane and stirred her up.

"Véro? Are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine, Agathe."

"You don't look like you are. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened."

She heard a faint noise upstairs and she quickly glanced at her friend. "Could you?"

"Of course." And Agathe is leaving, going to see why Joy is crying.

And Veronica turned again to stare at the TV. Damn. She needed a break. She couldn't continue like this. She needed to wake up. She had to speak to someone. But she couldn't. Because Agathe had her own problems and Lorenz didn't even know about it. Besides he wasn't here. It was Sunday and he wasn't here, tomorrow he would be back at his internship and he wasn't here. Surprisingly, she didn't care if he was here or not.

She walked to the kitchen of his duplex and drank a full pint of orange juice. Her cell is on the counter, reminding her of its existence. She knew what she was doing. She knew his cell number by heart now. She knew Lorenz would be mad if he saw what she was doing, but as she said previously, he wasn't here.

After two rings, he answered. He didn't sound surprised she called him, even if it had been a month since he called her.

"Hi Ronnie…"

"I'm…"

"If you say, you're sorry, I'm coming wherever you are and kicking your ass."

She laughed. "How are you feeling Logan?"

"Happy that that bastard is under the bars and that he will stay there for a very, very long time. And of course, I love your dad."

She smiled. "Yes, he's great… How is he?" She murmured.

"He's okay. The ball didn't reach any vital organ. He will be able to quit the hospital in two days. I suppose you won't come."

'You suppose right. It's not that I don't want to, but I can't…"

"I know. I won't judge you."

"Thanks. What exactly happened? I just saw the news but they didn't say…"

"With Wallace we finally managed to get in the Kanes yesterday – I wouldn't have thought it would take so much time before we could do it. Actually I never thought that someday I wouldn't be welcomed at DK's and that I would have to disguise myself as a server to enter." He laughed, but his laugh was joyless. "So, we came and we found them exactly where you thought they would be. Even if I knew what I was looking for, it was pretty… hard to watch it."

"I'm sorry…"

"Ronnie!"

"Sor… Okay, I'll just shut up now. Please, continue."

"And there they were. And Wallace called your dad, and told him he had found some tapes that proved that Lilly was at my home before she died and that she had an affair with my dad. So your father put two and two together and he said that she probably came that day to tell him she was pregnant, and we all know what happened next. So your dad told Wallace to be prudent and to come to his office. He didn't know I was here, because you know, Wallace is good at keeping his mouth shut."

Yeah. Wallace had been helping Logan discover his mom had really jumped off the bridge, and helping her dad when Keith had decided to re-open Lilly's case. Lilly's pregnancy had been a shock for everybody, and Wallace had stood by Keith's side when everybody had screamed "scandal". Then Wallace had been helping Logan, and Weevil, to find out who was the father. And she had told Logan what she had learned. Of course, he had been really angry that she hadn't told him before. But he had also understood why she tried to not take part in that mess; she had her life to live. So Wallace, Weevil and Logan had spent time together, in secret, to find evidence of who was the third. Till a month ago, when a depressed Logan had called her to tell her he was about to give up; that that wouldn't bring Lilly and the baby back. That day, as they were speaking, he had seen the lens in the fan and found the video equipment, and they had put two and two together, the reason of Lilly's presence there in Logan's absence and her murder. They had needed evidence that Aaron Echolls had been the third man and they had known where they could find it. In Lilly's bedroom. It just had taken another month before Logan and Wallace could reach that room.

"… And Wallace finally succeeded to push him off the terrace. I called 911 and they arrested him and took your father to the hospital."

"Thank you Logan."

"You don't have to thank me Ronnie. If I had followed Lilly that day, she wouldn't be dead."

"Don't begin this guilt trip again, Logan. We already have had this conversation and you know that you would probably be dead too, it you would have did it."

He didn't reply, because it was a useless discussion, and she resumed. "What will you do?"

"I don't know. There is still a month before school. I will probably visit the world, now that I'm free, and richer. I don't really need Neptune's air right now."

"Don't preach to the choir. That's great. I mean you deserve to be free."

"Thanks, V. And you, what are your summer plans?"

"I work."

"I see. How are Joy and Evan? And the boyfriend?"

"The twins are great. Joy is talky and Evan decided he wants to climb up the stairs, by himself. I'm glad I have Agathe to watch them. And Lorenz is… Lorenz."

"You mean boring?"

"Logan!"

"Okay, I'll stop." He laughed. "Kiss the kids for their uncle Logan, and send me a picture, please."

"I'm not sure you deserve it, but maybe I will. Bye"

"Bye."

She hung up and watched the little blond boy dandling to her, smiling happily.

**xxxxxxx**

She didn't really know when her life had begun and she didn't care. Because she was happy.

She had been promoted and she was thinking about going to the university in spring, since she was officially and legally graduated from Stadium High. She had decided she wanted to be a lawyer and there were good Law courses in Boston. Tom was continuously telling her they would hire her when she graduated. Of course, Lorenz wasn't so happy with her choice, he was still hoping he would marry a woman of interior, but it was her choice and as he loved her, he would be okay.

She had the two most beautiful and smartest kids she knew and they were healthy and happy. They were 16 months old and they were the 2 best things to ever have happened in her life. In a drawer she had their passports, their official and genuine passports, with the name Mars instead of the name Donovan or the name Higgins. Now that she was 18 years old, she wasn't afraid anymore. Even if she was still Lola Higgins for her work and for Lorenz, she was able to say her name was Veronica Mars. She knew her father had listened to her and stopped looking for her.

She had several friends. Wallace, even if they didn't talk together so often, because he was busy with his senior year and his basketball practice. Logan, okay the last time he had called her was four months ago and Lorenz had been jealous, as usual, but she still thought of him like a friend or something like that. And of course, Agathe, her French friend who had ran away from an abusive boyfriend and taken refuge at hers, and who now was officially her au pair girl.

She had a family. Since she wasn't a minor anymore, Graziella and Gramps were able to visit her and they did it regularly.

And she was engaged, so she had a bigger family, with Lorenz's relatives, who bizarrely liked her and liked the twins. She still didn't understand why. Or why Lorenz was so in love with her. But it didn't bother her.

Veronica Mars loved her new life and the box was more than ever closed and forgotten under a bed. So when she picked up her mail, she was quite surprised to find a letter addressed to Veronica Mars. She had transferred her Veronica Mars mail to a P.O box but till now, she never had received anything but ads. And that letter looked like an official letter. Neptune Court. Official Business. Crap.

As she opened the envelope and read the letter, she knew the box was about to explode.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **So? Love? Hate? Review!

**Little explanations: **Veronica could go at college because even if she wasn't really 18 at the time, she still graduated from Stadium High.

Lilly's pregnancy had been revealed by Keith Mars, when he had tried to make Lamb re-open the case.

Aaron Echolls had been arrested later than in the show, but it had happened almost like in "Leave it to Beaver", except that Aaron had hidden in Logan's car and had tried to kill Wallace and Logan. He had shot Keith when Keith had tried to save the boys. Hope that helps clear up any confusion that may have been made in this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe (a bit), Veronica, Logan, Keith, Wallace, Darryl, Alicia and OCs

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. Takes place around 2.10 "One Angry Veronica".

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. Neptune, California, and Veronica Mars.

**A/N:** Okay, buddies, that's chapter 9 and she's back.

I decided she would be back for the trial in 2.10. I know it's not really credible, because she left and lives in Boston now. But Lola Higgins is the one who lives in Boston, when Veronica Mars is officially living in California. I know it's complicated, but we can say that she's registered in California, at her old address and made transfer her mail to her P.O. box at Boston. I think that maybe it's still possible. If it's not, think it is.

I hope that I reply to some questions you have, and I hope you will like it. It's a talkative chapter, and I didn't think that what happens in this chapter would end this way. But I still like it.

Thank you for your reviews, again. Feel free to continue.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9: Tipsy voluble French girl under Xmas tree and declarations of love to a P.I.**

As she quickly left Neptune Court's building, with her sunglasses on even if it was dark outside, she thought life had a funny way to recall her to her past. Not only was she back where she had sworn she would never step foot again, but she was also back in the 09er mess. Nothing changes, never. She hoped nobody had recognized her today, with her dark short hair, her stern tailleur and her fake glasses, or that her name didn't ring a bell to anybody. After all, they weren't authorized to speak about it, so she had still hope they won't.

She reached her rental, when she heard steps behind her. Living in Boston had taught her to always be on the alert when she walked alone at night. She turned abruptly to face her follower.

"Hi Lola," said a black boy.

She tried to smile at him. Saying she was surprised to see him there, obviously waiting for her, was an understatement.

"Hi Wallace, why are you here?" She hadn't told him or anybody else she would come.

"I tried to call you since yesterday and as I couldn't reach you, I was a bit worried, so I called your secretary and she told me you were here. Imagine my surprise…"

She swallowed with difficulty, aware of what he was about to talk.

"… When I realized that my friend Lola from Boston is actually my missing step-sister Veronica, who I never met."

"Wallace," she started, wanted to explain. She didn't want him to be mad at her. "Listen, I…"

"You? You what? Explain to me, Veronica Mars. Why you… lied to me? Never told me? Used me?"

"Wally…"

"Oh no, don't "Wally" me. You know everything about me and all I know about you is a lie. You have no damn right to "Wally" me!"

"I never lied to you! Ok, my name is not Lola Higgins but when I spoke to you the first time, I didn't plan to lie to you. Lola Higgins was and is still my identity. It's the name on my wages. I'm Lola Higgins, a part of me is Lola Higgins. I never lied to you. I never talked about my life with you, that's right, but I didn't lie. You're the chatter and I'm the listener. That's how it works and always worked."

Veronica was desperate; she didn't want to lose Wallace's friendship. She needed him. She had tears in her voice when she resumed. "I'm sorry I hurt you Wallace. I never wanted that to happen. But I couldn't tell you. You know I couldn't. "

She was so tired and being here, in Neptune, stressed her too much. She wasn't that girl who cried so easily anymore, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with that now. She probably looked like hell, because Wallace stopped looking angry and patted clumsily on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Lola, I mean Veronica. I'm just surprised and yes, I'm deceived, but I'm not mad at you. After all, you're true, I never asked you about anything personal. So I can't really blame you."

Suddenly she burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry Wallace…"

"Shhhh, it's okay," he whispered in her hair, hugging her like it was the most natural thing to do. They never saw each other, but they were genuine friends and it didn't seem awkward for neither of them to do it.

Veronica quickly wiped her tears off her face and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I don't burst into tears, usually. I'm not that kind of girl, but being back here, I don't know, it's to much to handle."

"I understand. What will you do, now?"

"Go back to my hotel."

"Which is?"

"The Camelot. Why?"

"I was thinking, maybe, you could come with me, come home." He said slowly.

"No! Just because I'm here, it doesn't mean I've came back. As soon as the trial is over, I'll go back to Boston."

"You're aware he will know you're here, probably tonight or tomorrow. You don't genuinely believe that your presence here will stay undisclosed, do you?"

She sighed; she hoped, but she also knew there were always few hopes.

"Are you sure you want him to learn that from someone else?"

She didn't, but she had moved on and she wasn't sure if it would be wise. She wanted to see him, but she didn't know if she should.

She took her decision; she wasn't the same girl anymore; she was a strong woman who didn't step back in front of her fears.

"I have to be at my hotel at ten."

"You will." He smiled at her and she still didn't know why she was doing this.

She had followed his car to his house and now, she was standing in front of the door, near him and her heart was beating quicker than ever.

"He's not home yet," Wallace told her, noticing Keith's car was missing. "Ready?"

She smiled weakly. "Ready."

He opened the door and she entered behind him.

"Mom, I'm home. I have someone to introduce to you."

Veronica had removed her sunglasses and looked at the black woman coming. She smiled when she noticed her four-months pregnant belly. Wallace had warned her and she was truly happy his father had listened to her. Alicia was the perfect woman for him.

Alicia kissed her son and shook Veronica's hand. "Hello, I'm Alicia, Wallace's mom."

"Good Evening, Mrs.… Mars. I'm…" Tell her name after all that time wasn't something easy.

"Mom, it's Veronica."

Alicia froze, mouth agape. "Oh." She sat on the couch.

"Take a seat, Veronica. You're home here," she managed to say. "Shouldn't you be blonde?"

Veronica tried to smile. "Yes, I should, but…"

"I understand. I would have loved dying my hair too, but I would be a very unconvincing real blonde, wouldn't I?" Alicia's smile was genuine. She tried and succeeded to enlighten the mood.

Veronica nodded. She was aware Alicia had run away a long time ago from her first husband. Wallace had told her, months ago, when his father had suddenly re-appeared and failed to convince him to go with him.

A young teenager entered the room.

"Ha, Veronica that's my other son…"

"Darryl," finished Veronica. "Wallace told me."

"Oh. Okay. Darryl, meet your step-sister Veronica."

"Veronica, as in missing Veronica?"

Veronica laughed. "Yes, as in missing Veronica. How are you Darryl? Wally told me you have good grades and love football, that's still right?"

"Yeah." Darryl smiled and Alicia seemed a bit confused, glancing at her older son.

"Wally? Excuse me, Veronica, but for how long have you known my son?"

"Months. But he didn't know I was Veronica till today, he knew me as Lola Higgins."

"Oh, you're Lola. That explains a lot."

Alicia remained silent a moment and nobody else spoke, diving the living room in an awkward silence.

"So, Veronica? Why are you back?"

"Mom!"

"Wallace, it's okay. Your mom has the right to ask me that. I'm back in Neptune because I'm a juror in a trial, and actually I didn't plan to come by your home, but Wallace convinced me."

"I'm glad he did. Will you stay for dinner?"

"I don't know. I think, maybe I should just leave. I'm not sure this was such a good idea."

"No, stay. Besides, I hear Keith's car."

Veronica froze and when they heard the main door open, everybody quickly stood up.

"Hi, everybody, I'm home."

Keith entered the living room and stopped, staring at his immobile and tensed daughter.

"Hi, dad."

"Veronica," he replied coldly. "Will you stay for dinner?"

"Huh, yes."

"Good. I'll take a shower." He said and left.

"That was awkward," said Wallace, stating the obvious.

"I know," replied a confused Veronica.

She didn't expect him to run toward her and to take her in his arms, but… No, actually she expected that, but she knew she had no right to. Her father was mad at her and she couldn't blame him. She had done that.

Dinner was weird. Darryl was chatting, as his usual, and Alicia tried to enlighten the mood, but Keith kept his mouth closed through out the meal, except to eat, and Veronica was ill at ease. She was glad when Wallace brought in dessert, and happier when both of them cleaned the table. She was about to leave when Keith came back and asked her to come in the living room.

"How long do you plan to stay?" he asked her, still coldly.

"Until the trial is done."

"Where will you sleep?"

"At the Camelot."

"Tomorrow evening, you come here to dine with us, and you will bring them."

"Pardon?" Was he speaking about who she thought he was?

"You perfectly heard me, Veronica, I want to meet my grandchildren before you leave."

Veronica stared at her dad, eyes wide opened and mouth agape. That he knew about them was something she didn't expected at all. Next to her, Wallace was imitating the same fish.

"All right, dad." Then she said good night to the Fennel part of her family and left the house.

Lost in her mind, she started when she noticed the man leaned against her car.

"Hi, Dragonfly."

"Hello, Logan. You scarred me."

"Sorry. So, I heard you're a juror."

"Wow, news flies fast."

"You know our little town's motto, nothing remains secret and justice is a joke."

She smiled; she missed his sarcasms.

"So you saw your dad and his family. Did you plan to come and see me?"

"No, I didn't."

''I thought so." He smirked at her. "How are you, Ronnie? 'Like your new hair do, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm okay, wealthy is good, work too, if I wasn't here, everything would be perfect."

"You're not glad to see me? Ouch that hurt!"

She playfully slapped his arm. "Don't be silly. I am."

"That's better. Can I have a kiss as an excuse?" He designated his lips and she laughed. "In your dreams, Echolls!"

"Every night, 'Fly!" He grinned.

Gosh, she missed these nicknames.

"So, how is your boyfriend?" he resumed. "Still boring?"

"He's not boring and you know that."

"I know?"

"Besides, he's not my boyfriend anymore?"

"Huh?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No, he's my fiancé, now." She showed him her left hand and the diamond ring on her finger. Logan frowned an instant before his usual smirk came back.

"Expensive cereal box?"

She rolled her eyes.

"So, how is the fiancé? Did he come?"

"He's fine, and no, he didn't. He has classes."

"I know he's at Yale and I know you're blonde under your dye, but you're aware it's Xmas break, right?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny Logan. Yes I know. But he has other plans. Besides, I'm not staying too long time. And you, Logan, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Friends, girlfriend, money, freedom and huge house, it's okay for me."

"I'm happy for you. I have to go. I'm late and…"

"You're late? You mean they came with you?"

She smiled. "Of course, they came."

"Which hotel are you staying in?"

"Camelot. Why has everybody asked me that?"

"You can't stay there, this motel is a joke."

"Sorry, I can afford the Neptune Grand."

"Neptune Grand would be worse, Duncan lives there."

"I see… He's still mad at me?"

"Mad? Hum, let me think about? No, he's not mad, he's furious, enraged, angry, fuming…"

"Logan Echolls knows his Thesaurus, everybody," she cut him off.

"You see my point; yes he's still mad at you. And you still can't stay at the Camelot."

"Why?"

"Because it's not a place for little kids. You can come to my house and don't try to protest, I won't listen to you."

"But…"

"Ronnie, you really want to piss me off?"

He was smiling and she sighed, resigned. "Okay, but I warn you, don't try to hit on my au pair girl."

"I said I have a girlfriend."

"Yes, I heard you, but I know you, so, don't!"

He laughed.

**xxxxxxx**

She rushed out the building and jumped in her car. She had little time to stop at Logan's, take a shower and dress the twins before she had to ring at her father's door. She was pretty nervous to face him with the kids. She didn't know why she was so surprised he had found out their existence. She knew him; she should have known nothing could escape him. Somehow she was reassured he knew about them. But she still was tense to confront him.

When she entered the house, she saw Logan leaned against the wall, smiling at her, obviously waiting for her entrance.

"You know, I would have appreciated it if you told me your dad intended to stop by." He was smirking.

"Pardon?"

"Yes, you know, your dad, here, in my house, for the whole day, and I'm aware I said you once I loved your dad, but I hoped you hadn't believed me."

"My dad is here?"

"Yes, he's playing with his grandchildren in the living room. I think it's something disturbing, watching our former frightening sheriff falling in childhood again."

Veronica quickly reached the living room, with Logan behind her, and stopped to see her dad imitating a duck in front of her laughing babies.

She smiled at the show and turned to Logan.

"Sorry, I didn't think he would come," she whispered at him. "I hope he didn't scare you too much. Where is Agathe by the way?"

"She wanted to visit the area. She said she would be here later in the night."

"Mama!" Veronica turned and saw that her daughter had noticed her presence and was running to her.

"Hello, my love. How was your day?" She took her in her arms and kissed her.

"'tasssstic. Grandpa played with us."

"That's great, honey." She put her on the floor and hugged her son. "And you, baby, did you love spending the day with grandpa too?"

Evan nodded vigorously and hid his head in his mother's neck. She hugged him and turned to face her dad.

"Hi, dad, how are you?"

"Fine." Keith looked serious and distant again. "How was jury duty?"

"Surprising."

"Good. I'm going home. Alicia is waiting for you at 8. And Logan, you are welcome too. Alicia will be glad to see you."

"Thanks Keith."

Keith took his coat and left, after kissing the twin's forehead.

"Am I dreaming or did my dad just invite you to dine with us tonight?"

"You're not."

"So I thought when you told me you loved him, it was a mutual feeling." She smirked and Logan looked at the floor, ill at ease. "Can I ask you why you two are speaking? Because, if I remembered correctly, neither of you were very fond of each other before."

"Your dad helped me and I'm friends with your step-brother, so I think that's why."

Suddenly it crossed her mind.

"You told him, right?"

"I told him what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Echolls." Her voice wasn't really angry, she was just asking.

"I'm not the one who told him about your kids, if that's what you mean. When he came to see me, after that night this summer, he already knew. Actually he knew a lot about you and when he asked me, I didn't lie to him. I didn't have a real choice, you know. Try to lie to your father…"

"Yes I know. What else did you tell him?"

"He asked me if I knew why you left and I told him it was your amnesia. Then he asked me if I knew why you didn't want to come back and if it had something to do with the fact that you have Joy and Evan, and I told him I had no clue of which were your reasons. I was quite surprised he knew about the twins to tell you the truth. I thought he would be furious at me for not telling him and I'm pretty sure he wasn't happy about it, but he didn't kill me. He knew you were living in Boston and he probably knows everything else. He's Keith Mars after all."

"Yeah, he is."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not. I wasn't naïve enough to think he wouldn't look for me."

"He asked me if I knew who was the father and I couldn't help him. I told him I wasn't in on the secret, and I'm still not."

He was looking at her eyes and she was aware that was something he was eager to know. She smiled uneasily.

"I have to take a shower. Do you think you could watch them?"

"I will." He suppressed his sigh and she left.

**xxx**

Dinner was not like she feared. Keith looked happy, smiling at his wife, joking with the boys and feeding Evan and Joy alternatively. Alicia was nice and chatted with Veronica like her presence at their table was a regular occurrence. Wallace and Logan spoke about school, basketball and common friends. Joy was chirping louder than usual and Evan was smiling without his regular shyness. Veronica was really glad to be there and it would be perfect if her dad looked at her. But Keith mastered ignoring his daughter's presence.

Great. But she couldn't complain; she deserved it.

"So, Veronica, that's a real shiny ring you have," said Alicia, catching everybody's attention.

Veronica blushed; she knew she had forgotten to take off something.

"You're engaged?" Wallace asked her, genuinely surprised.

She nodded and smiled slightly.

"To who?" Ah, Keith didn't know everything about her life after all.

"To a very boring and very rich Yalie," replied Logan, smirking.

"Lorenz is not boring, Logan." She sighed.

"You hadn't always said that."

"Ohhhhh, stop it with that. You don't know him, you never met him."

"Not my fault! I'm not the one who lives on the other side of the country and refuses to see her friends."

Both of them had raised their voices and everybody was watching them argue.

"Don't start with me, Logan! You know you're not entirely irreproachable either. You have your part of responsibility too!"

"I do? Really? Because you never told me what I did to you. If I remember rightly you said that had nothing to do with me. Do you want to change your story, now? Feel free!"

"Oh, you're an asshole, Logan Echolls, you know that. And I, who thought, you had changed. My mistake. You're still the same ass you always were."

Both of them had stood up and now were facing each other, with angry and reproaches in their eyes.

"Yes, I'm an ass. That's right! I'm an ass and you're a bitch."

She lifted her hand to slap him, but he caught her hand with his. If their looks could kill, they would be dead now. She opened her mouth to spit a harsh reply, but before the insulting words could leave her lips, his mouth was crashing on her.

All the eyes in the room were fixing on the kissing couple. To everybody's second astonishment, Veronica was now responding passionately to Logan's kiss. Eight or maybe twelve seconds passed before they brutally stopped and stepped back. Veronica's hand fell quickly and strongly on Logan's cheek, before the still fuming girl rushed out the room and took refuge in the bathroom.

Astonished and confused, Logan was fixing the door behind which she had vanished.

"What was that?" asked an amused Wallace.

"No idea," mumbled Logan, before catching his mind back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what crossed my mind." He apologized to a confounded Keith and a smiling Alicia. "I think I must go."

"No, don't. Stay," replied Alicia, still smiling. "There is white chocolate ice cream for dessert. Your favorite, right?"

Logan tried to smile and sat back. "Thank you, Alicia."

Veronica came back three minutes later. She had washed her face and her eyes were red, obviously she had cried. She sat back and refused to look at Logan for the rest of the meal. That was easier because the boy tried to avoid her eyes too.

"Veronica."

Veronica raised her head and looked at her father.

"Did you plan to see your "fiancé" tomorrow? For Christmas Eve?"

"No, not really. I think he spend the feasts with his family."

"Well, in that case, you will come here at seven."

Veronica nodded shyly. She wasn't use to her father's new authority.

"I hope you still intend to come Logan?"

"Of course, Keith. That's really nice of you two, to invite me."

"Don't be silly, Logan. You're always welcome here," replied Alicia.

Veronica swallowed discreetly. Neptune was getting weirder and weirder.

**xxxxxxx**

Christmas dinner was the repetition of the last dinners they had shared, except there were Christmas decorations and lights all around, gifts under the tree and a talkative Agathe at the table, and except, of course, Logan's and Veronica's argument and kiss were missing.

Agathe was a bit tipsy and was talking volubly about their Boston life. Veronica had tried to stop her, but she failed and everybody was eager to hear about Veronica's last months.

"What can you tell us about V's fiancé?" asked Wallace suddenly. "All we know is his name is Lorenz, he's rich and boring."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but said nothing, not wanting to repeat the eve's fight. She tried to suppress her exasperation; Agathe wasn't fond of Lorenz at all and she would be deeply delighted to badmouth about him.

"He's really good-looking, more god-looking if I may say. He has a really nice and muscular ass."

"'Gat!" Veronica groaned.

"Okay, but it's the truth. Your boyfriend is a living Greek god."

"Fiancé, Agathe, and he's mine, remember?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll leave him to you. I'm not interested. He's a tight ass. His favorite subject of conversation is his little person and the second is his money or the money his family owns. He loves golfing and skiing in Aspen with his rich friends. He cancels every plan you made before if there is a match on TV that night. He worships his mother – of course he hadn't cut the cord, and he's very happy she liked Veronica. That the reciprocity isn't exact and that his mother bores Veronica to death never crossed his mind. Of course, he's jealous as hell – you should see him when Wallace or Logan calls her cell, he always makes a scene; he can't bear to think she could ever have friends, that's why she has none, except me and you two boys, and he tolerates the twins. Officially he loves them, but he doesn't take care of them, groans when they wake up in the middle of the night and argues when he finds them in his way. But I've saved the best for last, he's jealous of her job. Veronica wants to become a lawyer, but he refuses to help her or to loan her the money for college. He wants his stupid blonde trophy wife."

Veronica emptied her flute, avoiding everybody's amazed stares at her. When she couldn't pretend not to notice them anymore, she shrugged.

"Is Agathe right? Is that the portrait of your fiancé?"

"Agathe dislikes him," she only replied.

"I don't dislike him, I despise him and he deserves it. Besides my description of him is fair, and you know it."

Veronica rolled her eyes and served herself another drink.

"Do you love him?" Keith asked her.

"He's nice."

"I didn't ask you if he was nice, but if you love him!"

"He's loveable."

"Veronica, don't beat around the bush and answer me. Do you love your fiancé?"

"I do. I like him, really."

Without a word, Keith rose and quickly walked toward a bookshelf, where he took a big dictionary and opened it.

"Humm… let see, 'love'; verb meaning 'feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to', and 'like'; verb meaning 'find agreeable, enjoyable, or satisfactory'. Like I thought."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Veronica stared at the window.

"Is he the reason you stay in Boston and don't want to come back here?"

"No, he's not, dad."

"Great. Are the twins this reason?"

"They're part of it."

"Is he their father?" asked Wallace.

"No, he's not!" replied Veronica, as Logan shook his head.

"Is their father this reason?" Keith asked his daughter.

"He's part of it too." Veronica was tense.

"You don't want me to find out his identity, do you?"

"You're right, I don't."

"So, if I promise you I won't ask you who he is and I won't try to discover it by myself, you have no reason to stay away from here anymore, right?"

Veronica looked at her father, not knowing what to answer. He was right; it was the principal reason, which kept her away from him, her fear of him discovering the truth about her rape and of his expected lethal overreaction. But she had other reasons of not coming back. She had her life there and she hated that town, and she had moved on, definitely and totally moved on.

"Veronica, am I right?"

"Yes, but I…"

"But nothing! I know you're an adult now and I have no right on you anymore, but you owe me 18 months and, except if you have a really good reason not to, you will start paying off your debt tomorrow."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You owe me 18 months, Veronica. I want them back. So, I want you to move here, with the kids, and spend that time with me."

"But… That's crazy, dad, I have a life there, a job and a fiancé. You can't order me to come back and hope I will agree."

"Your life is with your family and I'm your family, Alicia, Wallace and Daryl are your family too. You'll find another job. As for your fiancé, don't make me laugh. We all have heard Agathe's panegyric of him. He's a cretin who doesn't deserve you and you don't love him. If you don't have another objection to make, I think it's settled."

"I… I… I hate this town!" was the only reply she succeeded to find.

"That's not a good reason. Nobody likes Neptune. Nothing else? So, welcome back Veronica and Merry Christmas everybody."

On these words, Keith rose and took the twins towards the tree. Mouth agape, Veronica was staring at him, while Wallace and Logan were grinning.

"Did I already mention tonight that I love Keith?" said Logan.

"Nope, but I'm sure he will be glad to hear you," joked Wallace.

"Does that mean, Ronnie, that you will be back at Neptune High with us?"

"I'm already graduate from High School," she started before Keith cut her off. "Yes, that means she will. I want to assist at her graduation."

Veronica looked at her dad, furious, and quickly left the house, slamming the main door behind her.

Leaned against the wall, she was fuming and tried desperately to light a cigarette when Wallace reached her.

"You smoke?"

"No, they're Agathe's, but I'm really thinking about it."

"Don't start," he advised her.

"I know, I won't but… Have you ever seen a worse Christmas Eve?"

"For my part, it's a really good one. I'm with my family and I won a sister, a niece and a nephew."

"Why does he do that? Why does he want to ruin my life?"

"He doesn't, but he loves you and he wants you back. You didn't really leave him the choice either."

She sighed and looked at the stars.

"Would this be that bad?" Wallace's voice was soft.

"No, I don't think that it would, but it's not what I planned." She replied in a murmur.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Yes, Logan has a girlfriend. Yes, Veronica is engaged. I know nobody likes it, but you weren't thinking it would be easy? After all, I'm evil.

**Little explanations: **So, Keith knows almost everything about her life and he found out months ago, but he learned from his mistakes and listened to her. He didn't try to reach her before, not wanting her to run again because she was happy. But he's mad at her and that's normal. Now she will have to deal with his anger and deception.

**Things that are the same as in the show:** Lamb is still sheriff and Woody Goodman is still the mayor. The bus fell of the cliff, killing the children inside. Aaron is in jail for murder and Duncan lives at the Neptune Grand. Felix is dead. There is still war between 09ers and PCHers.

**Things which are not the same:** Lianne never came back. Keith and Alicia are married, live together at Alicia's and Alicia is pregnant. Wallace didn't join his father and never left Neptune. Logan is ostracized. Duncan rules the 09er world. Weevil has a girlfriend, like Logan (you will know whom soon). Felix wasn't killed that night on the bridge, because that night didn't happened, but he was killed later and his corpse, found in the 90909 area. Weevil wants to discover who did it and there are dissensions in his gang. Jackie and Wallace are in an on/off relationship. Dick Casablancas Sr. never ran and Kendall is still his 'faithful' wife. Ms. Stafford, the journalism teacher of the 1.18 still teaches journalism. Meg and Duncan are still together and she's not pregnant (enough teen-mothers). Meg wasn't in that bus, but Logan was, until the bus stopped at the gas station and he found his 'compadre' Weevil. Duncan was glad to find out Logan wasn't in the bus when it fell and they started again to speak to each other, but they're not the same best friends as before anymore. Nobody bought the tapes from Lilly's and Aaron's 'sexcapade' and Leo finally put them back in their place. So Leo is still deputy, and Logan has no reason to destroy the tapes he helped to find. That will probably change the future.

**Things you could want?** Do you have an idea or a wish concerning Logan's and Weevil's girlfriends? (I made my choice, but I could change it if I like your propositions) Did you want to change something on the last part (the things which are not the same)? Did you want Veronica to dye her hair immediately or to stay brunette a little longer?

I plan to write two other chapters, one concerning the twin's father's identity, and the other concerning the resolution of the bus crash. Do you want something else?

**So? Love? Hate? Review?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** J'veux du soleil 

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe (a bit), Veronica, Logan, Keith, Wallace, Darryl, Alicia, Jackie, Mac, Duncan, Meg, Backup, Madison, Shelly, Joy & Evan, Ms. Stafford, Lorenz, Agathe...

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. Takes place after Christmas Break 2006.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. Veronica Mars is back in Neptune, with her babies and her French au pair girl, but is Neptune High ready for the new Veronica, dark haired, self-confident, engaged and mysterious?

**A/N:** Okay, everybody this is chapter 10 and it's longer than planned, and it didn't contain what I wanted to happen there. Be strong, but you still won't know today who is the twin's father. But you will meet Lorenz, Veronica's so 'lovely' fiancé. And I think you will love the end.

The trial from the last chapter was the same as in the show and it happened exactly like in the show. Now it's done and Veronica is back at Neptune High.

You will meet Logan's girlfriend too. I hope you'll live, because I love my crazy idea. I know she's not exactly like that in the show, but she's one of my favorite characters and I wanted her to be there. I didn't want an annoying girlfriend he could dump easily. I love the drama that could happen between the three of them.

I hope you will like it and continue to send me your reviews. I'm crazy when I read them. I'm always bothering my boyfriend to read my mail and see your reviews each time we could connect to Internet.

Thank you for all your ideas. Concerning Veronica's hair, I will follow them. She will stay brunette until she fits in with Neptune again. That was a great idea you were a lot to share.

Epilogue will be, and another chapter because this is too short ('cough', 'cough'). And Veronica and Logan will definitely ended up together, it's a LoVe story! But not now, grniark, gniarf…

Now, let the chapter begin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: What happens when a 'caring' fiancé meets Madison Sinclair.**

It was Monday morning. Students started to invade Neptune High and school was buzzing with the usual excitement of after break. Veronica left Clemmons' office and leaned against a window, watching the crowd. With her sunglasses, nobody seemed to notice her presence or recognize her, and that worked for her.

Outside, she saw Logan approach a table and kiss a girl, and Duncan with a blonde girl at his arm pass in front of him and nod at him slightly. Logan nodded in return, but nobody spoke and Duncan and his blonde already pursued their way. Veronica frowned a bit, that wasn't a thing she used to witness.

"Classes are not yet started and already you are daydreaming! Bad Girl!" Wallace's whisper in her ear made her jump.

"Huh, Veronica is a bit nervous this morning, isn't she?" He laughed and she stuck her tongue out. "That's so mature…"

"What do you want Wally? Did you already lose your girlfriend and need my help to get her back?"

"Not at all. I was thinking I could help you find your class…"

"I'm not new, Wallace."

"Hey, that was my friendly way to escort you to your room, but if you like to better confront the beasts alone, I'm not insisting."

"Sorry, Wally. It's just being back here is not something my nerves are fond of."

"Yeah, I saw. But it's time now and I think you don't need that anymore." He caught her sunglasses and put her on the way.

She scowled at him but before she could say anything, she noticed some shocked faces all around and the buzz she hoped would delay a bit longer started. Her name was on all the mouths and everybody turned to glance at her.

"Is that normal that I don't know them and they all seem to know me?" She whispered to Wallace.

"But, you're famous, Sugarpuss."

"Sugarpuss?"

"'Wanted to pet-name you. 'Think this is perfect." He grinned and she gently squeezed his arm.

"Hi, Veronica, I heard you're back. That's great," said a blonde whom Veronica was sure she had never to spoke before.

"Welcome back, Veronica."

"Great movie, Veronica."

"Love your hair, Veronica."

"Nice to see you back, Veronica."

"Hey Mars, we missed you."

"I didn't know I was Miss Popularity," she murmured when she reached the class and Wallace laughed.

"Don't worry, Madison Sinclair still badmouth on you." Logan's voice on her nape made her start and she quickly turned to face his usual smirk. He was winking at Wallace. "I relay on you now. Don't make the coach cry, Fennel."

"Bye, Sugarpuss. See you at lunch."

"You're in this class?" She asked suspiciously as they entered the newspaper's room. His smirk increased and he leaded her to her chair.

"Of course, I am. I'm a gossip queen, am I not?"

She smiled and a woman walked to the desk.

"I saw we have a new student today." The whole class chuckled, but the teacher continued. "Why don't you come here and tell us a bit about you."

Now the class was openly laughing silly and Veronica hadn't left her chair yet. "She's serious?" she whispered at a crying Logan.

"Come on, Miss, don't be shy, and everybody, please, be quiet."

Reluctantly, Veronica rose and reached Ms Stafford's desk. The others students tried to contain their laughs.

"So, hello people, my name is Veronica Mars and…"

"Oh, you're Veronica Mars. I'm sorry. I didn't know. You can go back to your desk."

The room dissolved in laughter again and the teacher looked a little mortified.

"Please, everybody, be silent." She glanced at the class. "Someone is missing. Someone know if Duncan Kane intended to come today?"

"If he heard about Mars' reappearance, probably not," giggled an 09er girl.

Veronica rolled her eyes and noticed Logan's sudden tense face.

"I'm sorry for being late, Ms Stafford." Veronica froze when she heard Duncan's voice and slowly turned to look at him. He was at the door, smiling at the teacher. Suddenly the room was as silent as a grave and all the eyes were fixed on him or on Veronica.

Unaware of their reason, he tried to find out why they looked funny and his eyes landed on Veronica. He froze immediately and Veronica smiled uneasily.

Everybody was now watching them, eager to know what would happen next. It was a secret for nobody that Veronica and Duncan had a common romantic past, that he had abruptly broken up with her and was completely wrecked when she had vanished, till he had learned she was making a career in Hollywood, and that now he hated her.

Noticing Veronica's malaise, Logan friendly patted on her shoulders and it seemed to make Duncan come out of his stupor. Glancing at Veronica's face, Logan's hand and Logan's face, he suddenly stepped back and rushed out of the room. As soon as he left, the class was buzzing again.

"What's wrong with him? First, I saw you two only nod at each other instead of your usual camaraderie, and now, that. What happened?"

"You left."

She raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"You left and Duncan was a mess. If anybody said a mean word about you, he wanted to punch him. Then, he heard about our summer and your movie, and since, I think he talks better about Osama than you. He didn't bear he had cried about you when you vanished to discover later you were having fun at Hollywood in the same time."

"I didn't have fun… It wasn't my choice," she sighed.

"I know but he doesn't, and he's stubborn and vexed at hell."

"Great," she groaned. "Is there something else I don't know and need to?"

"Humm. Madison Sinclair is sleeping with Lamb."

"Huh, gross. I sure didn't need that picture in my mind." She pinched Logan's arm playfully and he pretended to be hurt.

Then Ms. Stafford asked for their attention and as unexpected as it was, Veronica felt herself engross in the routine, a comfortable routine she didn't know she had missed.

**xxx**

When she heard the bell ring the end of the period, Veronica couldn't help but sigh with relief as she quickly made her way towards the lunch area. She was pretty bored by all the questions she was asked for. What the hell was that story which said she was sleeping with a married man for three years, until his women put out a contract on her and that was why she had run? How could she have caught syphilis, HIV and hepatitis C from the entire baseball team? Since when was she the lovechild of Christopher Reeves and Liz Taylor? Jeez, this town was crazy and its habitants were getting worse and worse. She hadn't taken refuge in a convent, and for god sake, she hadn't sleep with Campbell to have a role, neither she had married him. And hell no, she never had an affair with Connor Larkin!

Noticing Wallace and his girlfriend Jackie canoodling at a table, she quickly reached them and plunked herself on the bench.

"Even if I love seeing you muscle your tongue and work on your apnea record with your special lady, Wally, I love eating my lunch without puking better," she told him with a serious tone.

"Huh, but aren't we nasty today?" Wallace was smirking at her.

"Humm, I know we never met before last week, little bro, but I know that smirk is Logan's copyright and I'm pretty sure you haven't had it before you hung too much for your sanity with him."

Jackie laughed and winked at Veronica.

"Did I hear my name?"

Once again, Veronica jumped when she heard his voice on her back and sighed, annoyed. She hated the way that he would never warn anyone when he arrived. Oh, and she hated the way that he had to make her flinch everytime he came around.

"So? Am I right?" he asked when he sat next to her.

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Missed your ego," she replied sarcastically.

"Cranky, today? But it's okay, I know you missed me."

"Yeah, right. How couldn't I have missed you, you're so… so what? Let me think. Cocky? Arrogant? Annoying? Self-centered? What else did I forget?" She shouldn't have reacted that way, but her day was putting her on the nerves.

Once again, they were facing each other, his smirk was frozen and her eyes were throwing aflame knives at him, but their faces were just three inches away.

"Okay, now, stop it!" ordered Wallace. "We all know how this will end, so, stop it right now or you'll have to deal with the consequences. Besides, Logan, you're girlfriend is coming."

Veronica glared at Logan and turned her head from him, while he shook his head and quickly moved away.

Veronica was still looking at her plate when she heard some kissing noises too near to her ear for her mood. She was about to say a comment, when Wallace cut her off.

"You two are sickening, you really need to get a room or book the janitor closet."

"Said the boy who was doing the same thing ten minutes ago."

"Jackie, you're not helping," replied Wallace.

A girl laughed and the noises stopped.

"We tried. Actually Logan booked the janitor closet, but it happened it was the moment when the janitor needed to utilize it, so…"

Everybody but Logan laughed and Veronica couldn't help but do it and raised her head from her contemplation of her meal.

"You must be Veronica, of course you are. The whole school is speaking about you, that didn't bug you?"

Veronica looked at the girl, sat on Logan's lap, and nodded slightly. The girl was frankly smiling at her and Veronica couldn't help but give her a smile back.

"They're really too insane for our own good. You would think they would finally have moved on, but no, they have to speak about you like they couldn't live without all the information and gossips on your count. I would hate being at your place. Shit, I'm rambling again. I do this only when I'm nervous. I know you're important for these boys, and I think I'm tense because I'm sure we could be good friends, if both of us are able to bear them, and I don't want you to think I'm psycho. Oh, shit, I'm scarring you, now, right? 'Should have already shut my big mouth now."

Still looking at the rambling girl, Veronica felt her smile went wide and tried to suppress her laughter. This girl was something.

"…And I'm Mac by the way," ended Logan's girlfriend.

"Mac, like in Wallace's-ex Mac?" She asked, still smiling.

"Oh please, don't remind me of those days. I still have nightmares when I thought I kissed him."

The girls burst out laughing.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a kisser," protested a half-offended Wallace. "It wasn't that bad."

"As bad as if you had been my brother," replied Mac, with a disgusted face.

"Huh, that's gross!"

"So, Mac, care to explain to me how you have passed from a nice - still disgusting kisser – boy like Wally to a not that nice jackass like Logan?" Veronica joked, not adding loudly the "not disgusting kisser at all" part that she was trying to erase of her mind.

"You don't want to hear that," Wallace told her quickly. "These two are two rabbits."

"Would you be a bit envious, Fennel?" smirked Logan.

"Not at all. I already have all I need," replied Wallace on the same tone, before getting slapped on his arm by Jackie.

"I'm sure I don't need that information, baby bro," grumbled a laughing Veronica.

"You asked for it."

"I didn't. You already told me everything about your wonderful relationship with your precious lady friend right here last week, even if I didn't ask, so I would never have asked you anything more. I was speaking with Mac, and now, I'm not so sure I want to hear her answer."

"Don't worry. It's not that dirty story Wallace loves telling. I'm a friend of Wallace and as he befriended Logan, I had to meet him. And I was lonely, and he was… hum what's the term? Ah, yes, lonely too. So we are lonely together now." Mac was smiling at her boyfriend.

"And still rabbits," added Wallace in a breathe.

"Stop talking about our sex life," grumbled Logan and changed the subject of the conversation.

Veronica listened them speaking about the next basketball match, till Mac started to ask her some things.

"Wallace told me you're actually his Lola from Boston."

Veronica nodded, not seeing where Mac was going.

"And that means you're the one I need to help me. Months ago, I asked Wallace if he could find someone who bothered me about my family and he quickly gave up when he found nothing or almost nothing. But I was wondering if, maybe you could dig for me a little?"

"Why not…?" replied Veronica with a smile. That girl was nice and she was right, they could become good friends. And Veronica definitely didn't have that many friends.

"Oh, Veronica, I'm glad you're back," said a female voice behind her.

Veronica turned to see the blonde who had been on Duncan's arm earlier in the morning. Now that she was close, she noticed she knew her.

"Thanks Meg."

"I hope we could hang out together sometime. I don't want anything be weird between us, because I'm with Duncan, but we were friends and…"

"It's okay with me, Meg. I'm happy you're with Duncan. He's a great guy and you're a really nice person. It's the perfect match." It was weird how she was feeling when she pronounced those words, like she really meant them. Thinking about Duncan didn't make her sad anymore and thinking about him with another girl didn't bother her either. "And sure, we probably could hang out sometimes."

"That's great. See you later, Veronica. I need to find him actually, he's nowhere in sight."

Meg gone, Veronica noticed all the stranger eyes on her and sighing, she turned to face her friends again.

**xxx**

Veronica ended bathing Evan and was toweling him when the bathroom door opened on Wallace.

"Hey, Sugarpuss, I'm going to Logan's, do you want to come? We planned to celebrate the end of our first day of the New Year in Hell."

"Thank you, but I think I would like it better if I stay here. I have to work on my assignment, revise a little and play with my babies."

"It's the first day and you already have to revise?"

"Yes, I do. I haven't opened a schoolbook in one year and a half. I don't want to be lost."

"But you're already a graduate, why do you care?"

"If I have to graduate twice, I want to do it better. I want dad to be proud of me, and he will never be except if I'm a straight-A student."

"Ah okay, so you're not coming?"

"I'm not."

"Does it have something to do with Logan?"

"What?" She looked at him, bewildered.

"Does the fact that you're not coming have something to do with the fact that Logan will be there and you two have kissed and were about to repeat it today?"

"We weren't about to repeat it today! And, no, it has nothing to do with him. I want to spend more time with my children, and please, forget that kiss."

Grinning, Wallace was shaking his head, obviously not convinced by her words.

"Will be hard to forget. Each time you see each other, that sexual tension increases."

"It doesn't. There is no sexual tension between Logan and I, we are friends, nothing more."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Wallace," groused Veronica and shrugging, the boy left the room.

"Agathe is coming with us by the way." With that, he was gone and Veronica was alone with her thoughts and her son playing silently with her hair.

Wallace had irritated her. She didn't want to think about that kiss, which in her mind wasn't really a kiss and had hardly happened and Wallace seemed to think it was funny to remind her of it. As she had told him, Logan and she were only friends. She had a fiancé and he had a girlfriend. Her fiancé was good for her, whatever her dad said. His girlfriend was really nice and Veronica liked her. She had heard a lot about Mac, by Wallace, and she had always thought she was a girl whom she could befriend. She will not let Logan ruin this future friendship. She didn't know why the hell they had kissed, but that was definitely something of the past and would never happen again. For sure!

"Mommy?" murmured Evan into her neck, calling her back to the reality.

"Yes baby?"

"'Want to play with grandpa."

"Oh, but grandpa is working, do you want to play with mommy and Joy instead?"

"'kay," he mumbled.

"All right baby, let's go find your sister. I'm sure she's driving Darryl crazy."

To confirm her words, they saw Darryl running after a little brunette who was trying to hide under a table.

"Joy, give me my book back!" said an exasperated Darryl.

The little girl giggled.

"Sweetie, obey your uncle. Give him his things."

"No," replied Joy, still laughing and holding the book tightened under her chest.

"Joy Heaven Aurora Mars, obey your mommy! Give that book back immediately and come apologize to us!" Veronica raised her voice with authority.

Surprised by her mother's tone and the employ of her full name, Joy opened her mouth, then left her hideaway and handed Darryl the book.

"I'm sorry, mommy," she mumbled, then followed her mother's glance, added: "Sorry, unc' Darryl."

"Why don't you two go into your new room, while mommy speak with Uncle Darryl?"

"Yes, mama," said a smiling again Joy, who took her brother's hand and ran to their room.

"I'm sorry, Darryl. I know it must be hard for you to have them around. You didn't ask for it."

"Don't worry, Veronica. They're great. Besides, in a few months, I will be a big brother too and I'm sure the baby will be noisier than Joy." The teenager smiled.

"Probably," she smiled too.

**xxxxxxx**

The next day, she was sitting at Wallace's usual table and eating her meal, while Wallace tried to explain to her the subtleties of basketball.

"Wallace, you're wasting our time, I'm a basket case."

He smiled and was about to resume, when Mac showed up and started speaking to Veronica.

"Hey, we missed you yesterday, why didn't you come?"

"Hum… I was busy revising?" tried Veronica, she didn't want Mac to know yet about her twins, if she didn't already know.

Her answer seemed to satisfy the green-strand hair girl, who continued.

"I see, but now we need to make up that lost time. What do you think about us all going shopping after classes today?"

"I don't know, I mean yes it would be a good idea but I don't know if today is a good day."

"Go!" Wallace cut her protestation off. "I'll help Agathe, so enjoy your time and don't worry."

"Thanks Wally," smiled Veronica.

"Anything for you, Sugarpuss."

"So," resumed Mac, "we'll meet here or at your locker?"

"Here sounds great."

"We'll take my car."

"That's still great, 'cuz I still don't have mine. The postman is late," added Veronica, referring about her car she was waiting to arrive from Boston.

"Hey, Veronica?"

She turned around and saw Meg approaching. Suppressing her surprised look, Veronica smiled politely. "Yes, Meg?" She hoped this had nothing to do with Duncan's absence and the gossips saying he had run because of her.

"I was wondering if, maybe, we could go to the mall after classes, today. I'm quite sick of them," she gestured towards her 09er friends. "They've dramatize too much for my mind today, and I need a breeze of fresh air. Please, tell me you accept to save me from turning crazy?"

Glancing at Mac, Veronica said uneasily: "I would be glad to help you, but Mac and I planned to go shopping together today…"

"Meg can come," added Mac, smiling. "If you still want to, of course."

"I do. That's great. I really need this. You would think they are grown people, but without Duncan, they're like ducklings without their mother. It's not the first time Duncan cut classes, after all."

Scholl went over and the three girls enjoyed their shopping time. Mac was really a funny girl and Meg was nice. Veronica remembered she had never been mean with her, even in the time when all the 09ers had made her life hell.

Thanks to the girls, Veronica learned a lot about what had happened in her absence and that the boys hadn't told her, especially concerning these said boys.

"I still don't understand why Logan and Duncan didn't speak anymore and why that could be my fault?"

"Duncan felt responsible for you running away. He used to say it was his fault, because he let the others hurt you, and he should have protected you from them. Then he got mad because you seemed to have a better life there, and of course because you and Logan dated during this summer. I think he was still a bit in love with you at that time."

"He was?" That perplexed Veronica a lot.

Meg nodded. "After the Purity test mess, Duncan stood by my side and a few times later, we started to see each other and I was there when he got mad at you. It wasn't really easy for me to see him in this state."

"Sorry," said Veronica, not knowing what to add.

"Oh, it's okay, he's cured now. But concerning his friendship with Logan, I fear it won't be back soon. Duncan felt betrayed and you know how stubborn he could be."

They shared a smile.

"But I'm glad Duncan realized how much he cared about his friend. You should have seen his face that day, when he believed Logan was still on the bus. Luckily he wasn't. I'm not sure Duncan could have handled to lose him too, after Lilly and you. He's still his best friend, even if they don't talk. But enough speaking of them, tell us everything about you?"

"Hum, I'm engaged," replied Veronica showing her ring from the chain around her neck.

"That's so great!" exclaimed Meg, now completely reassured about Veronica not chasing her boyfriend. "You need to show this one to Madison, you'll shut her up."

"I'm not sure," started Veronica.

"Come on, Veronica. Don't be shy. You can shut them up forever, so why don't you want to?"

"After all, you're right. I'm engaged and I'm proud of it." She told and put the ring on her finger. "Let's go girls, I saw Madison and Shelly enter that store and I want to see their faces."

On these words, she strode towards the said store and quickly found the two girls.

"Madison, Shelly, how are you?" she said in her best fake mundane voice.

The girls looked at her in disbelief.

"We were fine, until you came inside. Why by the way? It's not like you can afford the clothes here?" replied Madison, as bitchy as she could.

"May be, I can't. But my fiancé can for sure, and as he gave me one of his card, I'm pretty sure that now I can." Veronica was gesturing with Lorenz's American Express Black, perfectly aware the two girls were staring at the card almost as much as at her diamond ring.

They were speechless and their faces were indescribable. Laughing with Mac and Meg, Veronica left the store. Tomorrow the school would still be buzzing about her, but Duncan wouldn't be in anybody's thought that time.

**xxxxxxx**

Three days later, Veronica was still everybody's favorite subject, or more precisely her rich mysterious fiancé was. Duncan had finally returned to class, in perfect anonymity, and tried his best to avoid Veronica. That wasn't so easy in truth, because his girlfriend seemed to really enjoy Veronica's company and reciprocally. But he managed to have something else to do each time Meg wanted to speak to her.

Veronica didn't care. She didn't need Duncan in her already complicated life, and curiously she didn't miss him. If he wanted to avoid her, that was his choice and that perfectly fit her. She already had enough to deal with Logan and their respective hidden anger and unsaid reproaches. Keeping their friendship intact was more difficult than she had ever thought. She didn't want to avoid him, but it was the easy way not to argue with him in front of everybody. She didn't know where this anger came from, but the truth was it was there, making it impossible for every cordial conversation between the two of them to happen.

Logan didn't want to avoid Veronica either, but he started to be bothered by their repetitive arguments. They have no grounds, but they still happened. He couldn't tell her a thing before they started to fight upon their words, and now when his girlfriend witnessed it, she sided with Veronica. Damned bloody feminine solidarity.

They just had a fight and he had left Veronica and his friends, before it degenerated into something worse. Actually he feared his actions. He didn't want to be taken aback again by kissing her like that time in front of her family. He didn't sleep as well as before since this had happened. He didn't know why he had kissed her, or maybe he knew too well, but now kissing her again was his bigger angst. He knew he didn't want to repeat it, but he wasn't certain he could be able to refrain himself from doing it. And neither he nor she needed that much drama in their lives.

Walking towards his SUV, he noticed Agathe climbing down a Jeep reluctantly. He glanced at the back of the car and saw Veronica's twins in safety seats.

"Hi, Agathe, what are you doing here?" he asked the French girl, surprised to see the kids in the last place Veronica wanted them to be.

"Order from Master," she grumbled sarcastically, looking at a blond guy who was walking towards Veronica and their friends. Noticing Logan's perplexed look, she explained. "He wanted to surprise Veronica, so he came with her car and thought it would be fantastic if he showed up here with the babies. Of course, I'm here because he needs someone to take care of them, he couldn't do it," she added, stressing the 'he'.

"I'm sure Veronica will love this attention," said Logan with irony.

"Sure, but I have no choice, Bwana ordered me," she replied with anger and fake slaved submission. "And as he keeps telling me, he's the one who paid me and signed my work permit."

"Such an asshole," muttered Logan, still looking at the man.

"Yes, you're right_. Quel trou du cul_!" she repeated in French, before she opened the back door and unbelted the twins.

At the same time, a few meters away, Veronica was listening to Mac apologizing for Logan's behavior. "I don't know what he has. He was never such an ass before."

"It's okay," said Veronica, not wanting that discussion to continue. "And I actually saw him being worse. He's almost friendly currently if you compare it with the months before I left."

Not noticing the admiring looks of Jackie and Wallace, watching something in her back, Veronica jumped when two hands blinded her.

"Easy, my love," whispered Lorenz's voice in her ear. "It's only your prince charming."

Listening to Wallace coughing and repressing her eyes to roll, Veronica turned around and looked at her fiancé with a surprised face. She kissed him slightly.

"What are you doing here, Lorenz?"

"Wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded. But I thought we spoke about spring break? Don't you have classes?" Veronica asked, trying to focus only on her boyfriend and not on the glances and whispers he was collecting.

"I do, but I missed you."

"It's been only three weeks, we have known worse," she referred Lorenz's habit to postpone their weekend when he was seeing his friends and didn't come home for a month instead for two weeks. Of course, now, she was the one who went away, not him.

"Why have I the impression you're not happy to see me?" he asked half suspicious, half smiling.

"I am, I'm just surprised. That's all." Noticing Wallace's frowned look and Jackie's and Mac's eager faces, Veronica turned to present him to her friends.

"Lorenz, these are my friends, Wallace, my step-brother, Jackie, his girlfriend, and Mac, Logan's girlfriend. Everybody, this is Lorenz Carmichael, my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you, finally," said the two girls in a same voice and Wallace just nodded to him.

"Same for me," replied Lorenz politely, before looking at his girlfriend. "I have another surprise for you, darling."

He showed her car, in front of it Agathe and Logan were chatting. She frowned.

"Why is Agathe here?" she asked, anxious.

"I thought it would please you if we came together to pick you."

"We?" As Agathe closed the back door, Veronica paled.

"Yes, we, the family." He gestured Agathe to come and the French girl walked reluctantly towards them, the twins in her arms, Logan following her.

"Mama!" Joy exclaimed, smiling at her mother.

Veronica put her head in his hands, while Wallace glared at Lorenz and the two girls opened their mouths agape. Quickly recovered from the shock, Veronica raised her head and smiled at her daughter, taking her in her arms. "Hi, sweetie." She kissed her, then kissed her son's forehead. Agathe looked deeply sorry.

"So, do you like my surprise?" told Lorenz, oblivious to the anger four persons around him shared.

"Do I? I don't know, Lorenz. Should I?" She said angrily.

"But Lola…"

"I'm not Lola here!"

"Lilly…"

"Not Lilly either. We already have had this discussion. Remember? My name is Veronica, not Mary, Lilly or Lola anymore."

"Okay, Veronica, but why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad? You asked me why? You show up at my school with my children, when you're perfectly aware nobody here knows their existence."

"I thought they were. You always say you're proud of them, I thought you would have told everybody."

"Yeah, right. It perfectly makes sense. I would tell the gossip town about my babies and my single-mother status. I always thought you needed to be clever to enter Yale, my mistake."

"Darling…"

"DON'T "darling" me! It's my life, my life! And as always, you enjoy messing it up." She didn't care if everybody from the school to the beach could hear her yell at him. She was definitely fuming.

Noticing Evan's afraid face, she quickly gave Joy to the first person next to her who wasn't Lorenz, known as Logan, and took her son from Agathe's arms.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay, mommy will stop yelling now. Everything is okay, shhh." She slightly rocked him and walked towards her car. She sat Evan, then Joy in their seats and turned around,

"Give me the keys!" she ordered Lorenz and shrugging, he did it.

Veronica gestured Agathe to the passenger front seat and sat at the driver place.

When Lorenz seemed to want to climb in the back in the car, she locked the doors. "Don't even think about it."

"But how do I get home?"

"I don't know, walk. And don't come to my dad's house tonight, if you want to see the sun rise tomorrow." She started the engine and left the parking, followed by Wallace's and Logan's cars. Lorenz stayed there, looking at the curve where Veronica's Jeep had turned and disappeared.

"Hello gorgeous," whispered a blonde in his neck. "Are you Veronica's mysterious fiancé? I'm Madison Sinclair, Veronica's friend."

He turned around and undressed the girl with his eyes. She smiled at his appreciative look.

"Hello Madison, nice to meet you. Do you have a car?"

"I think I do."

"Could you eventually drive me to my hotel?"

"I could eventually," she replied in her best flirting voice. "Which hotel?"

"The Neptune Grand? Do you know it?"

"It so happens that I do." She walked towards her car, Lorenz at her side. "Does Veronica intend to stop by?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I don't think so," he replied with a dirty smile.

"That's… sad," she moaned. "A so hot man shouldn't be alone in his sheets in the night."

"You're right," he replied with lust in his eyes. "But what can he do?"

"Humm, let's think about it. I'm sure we'll find a solution," Madison told him as she started her car.

**xxx**

Still fuming, Veronica paced in the living room. Her friends watched her, not knowing what to tell her. Logan had Evan in his arms, the little boy's head in his neck, when Joy was climbing Jackie's and Mac's laps, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"What a jerk," murmured Wallace when the mood became too heavy. Logan nodded slightly but added nothing. Agathe gestured him to join her and quickly reached the hall.

"What?" he asked her softly.

"I need to go somewhere. Could I borrow your car?" she whispered.

"Where? I don't let anybody drive my car, but I can go with you."

Agathe seemed hesitate for an instant.

"Has it something to do with Lorenz?" He asked suspiciously.

She nodded. "I know what his usual reaction is after Veronica and he argue, and I need to open Veronica's eyes on his count." She put her digital camera in her bag. "Will you drive me or not?"

"I will." He walked back to the living room and put Evan softly in Mac's arms. The little boy was reluctant to let him leave. "I'll be right back, buddy," he murmured in his ear and Evan freed his neck.

Still pacing, Veronica raised an eyebrow at her son's unusual behavior. Evan was a shy kid and particularly with the people he didn't know for a long time, but he seemed to like Logan. That was weird.

**xxx**

"Where do we go?" asked Logan, when Agathe fastened her belt.

"Neptune Grand."

"Can I ask you why you are doing this?"

"Because I deeply despise that scum bag. Since he signed my work permit, he's acting like I was his servant. But I'm not. I'm Veronica's friend first and if I take care of her babies, I do it for her, not for him."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that the only reason you despise him?"

"No, he's a scamp and Veronica is oblivious to that. He's unfaithful as hell, but she sees nothing, and he's ready to anything to protect his little life, no matter what he has to do to do that."

"Like what?"

"Like blackmailing everybody who could open Veronica's eyes. But I'm done. Tonight, I will have my revenge."

"What will you do?"

"Me? Nothing. He will do it all alone. I will just be the one who takes the compromising pictures."

"Pictures of what?"

"Of him screwing another girl."

If Logan didn't abhor him already, now he would. Was that the man with whom Veronica wanted to spend her life with? To waste the rest of her life with?

**xxx**

In the Mars-Fennel living room, Veronica finally stopped pacing and sat in an armchair. Keith walked inside at the same moment and immediately felt the tension of the room.

"What happened?"

"Lorenz showed up," said Veronica, like it answered everything.

"He showed up with the babies, at the school," explained Wallace.

"Oh, I see," replied Keith. "Not really smart."

"Not at all," agreed Veronica.

"Where is he now?"

"Probably at his hotel, I don't care."

"Where is Agathe?"

"Probably trying to find something against him, as always. She hates him."

"Would she?"

"Would she what?"

"Find something against him?"

"No, he's not as bad as she thinks he is. He's nice and he really loves me. She just doesn't want to believe it. For her, he's the Spawn of Satan. But he's just a little spoiled, that's it."

Keith noticed Wallace's look of disbelief and irritation.

"I can't believe it!" exploded the boy suddenly. "You're already defending him, after what he has just done."

"What has he done? He came to see me, to surprise me and that was a delicate attention. Okay, he brought the twins, which was a mistake, but he didn't think it was. He wanted to please me."

"Yeah, right, because you're a family," Wallace said sarcastically. "So if you are a family, tell me why it was Agathe who held the twins. I didn't see him looking at them a second. But you're right you are a family. A family where the soon-to-be official father is disgusted by the children of his future wife. A perfect family, yeah right!"

"Wallace, don't be an ass, just because Logan isn't here doesn't mean you need to substitute for him."

"I'm not an ass, Lorenz is. And actually Logan would have all my gratitude if he would be here, telling you what I just told you, because, maybe, in this case, you'd hear us. Agathe is right to hate your fiancé. He doesn't deserve the quarter of you."

"Huuuh," she yelled. "I need a break. Backup, let's go walking." Taking the dog's leash, she left the house.

"I already love my future son-in-law", muttered Keith.

"Let's hope, he will quit the picture soon," replied Keith.

"At least, these children will be gorgeous, if they are half good-looking as they are," said Jackie.

"He's not their father," said Wallace and the two girls looked at him, astonished.

**xxx**

Sat in the sand, Veronica was looking at her pit-bull chasing the seagulls, rocked by the noise of the waves. She needed to clear her mind. She couldn't deal with that picture of Lorenz, she needed him to be the perfect boyfriend he claimed he was, not the asshole Agathe described and Wallace believed. She knew he was nice and good for her, whatever they said.

She felt someone was watching her and she quickly turned around, ready to yell at Wallace or Logan or even her father if one of them had followed her. But it wasn't one of them; it was the last person she thought about. Two meters away was Duncan standing, staring at her like she was a ghost or something like that.

She shrugged and turned back to the sea. She didn't want to deal with someone else's problems.

Feeling he was still staring at her, she sighed and said loudly, not even turning her head. "What do you want Duncan? You know, I won't disappear because your eyes are trying to see through me."

He didn't respond, but she was aware he didn't move either. "Duncan, I really don't need that now. I already have had a bad day. So, either you tell me what do you want, or you walk away."

Again a silence. She was about to leave when she heard his steps on the sand and he sat next to her, now looking at the sea.

"Why did you come back?" He asked hardly audibly.

"Everybody ask me why I left, but you, you ask me why I came back. That's strange, but I think that's what I could expect from you. So, Veronica, answer the question the boy asked you. Why did I come back? Maybe because I had to, and because my family is here. Why? Aren't you glad to see me, Donut?" Her voice was cold and he noticed the anger disguised behind her irony. Duncan was surprised to see a strong and confident Veronica. He remembered a shy girl, following his sister's words, and blushing when she had to speak. She definitely wasn't the Veronica he knew.

"What happened to you, Veronica?"

"I've grown up," she replied in a breath.

They were still watching the waves.

"Logan told me you helped him find who had killed Lilly."

"He did?" she was slightly surprised. "He lied, I didn't do anything. I wasn't here, I couldn't."

None of them spoke for a moment.

"I saw your movie, sixth actually." He said shyly. She couldn't repress a smile.

"I didn't."

"You were good."

"Thanks."

"Meg likes you, she spoke of you continually."

"She's a nice girl. I'm glad you two are together."

"You are?"

"Yes. It's obvious she's good for you and she loves you."

They were silent again.

"Do you love him?"

"Who?" She asked, even if she knew whom he was talking about.

"Logan." Finally she didn't know.

"He's a friend," she replied. "I'm engaged." She added.

"I know. 'Couldn't escape the big news. Did you love him?"

"Who?"

"Logan."

"Yes… I did." She whispered. And they fell silent again.

"How is your fiancé?"

"An ass," It slipped out and she felt immediately ashamed. Tell her about lapsus linguae.

"Do you want to marry him?"

She slowly shook her left hand in front of him.

"Why did you say yes?"

"Because he asked me."

They fell back in the wave's contemplation.

Without a warning, Duncan rose and left.

That was awkward. She whistled her dog and left the beach at her turn.

**xxx**

Veronica came back just on time for dinner and Agathe didn't show up before the table was cleaned, the twins asleep and the night dark. Logan was with her.

Veronica sat on the couch and read a book. Agathe stepped inside and put her camera on the low table in front of her.

"What is that?" Veronica asked, without stopping reading.

"You can look by yourself," replied Agathe, annoyed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I don't want to see it. I know how to take a picture, which says something else that what happened really, and I know you do too."

Not bothering to answer, Agathe linked her camera to the TV and turned it on. She quickly passed some pictures and stopped at one she left on the screen. Then she sat next to Veronica, while Logan sat on the other side. Veronica continued to read, refusing to raise her head and to look at the TV screen.

"WHAT is that?" yelled a surprised and irate Alicia, looking at the picture.

"Veronica's fiancé," replied Logan with a calm anger in his voice. "Consoling himself after his fight with Veronica."

"WHAT!" Alicia's anger surprised Veronica, but she still refused to look at the screen. Soon she was the only person of the house who hadn't seen the picture. Keith and Wallace had arrived when they had heard Alicia's scream, and now Wallace blinded Darryl, restraining him from seeing the screen.

"What?" protested the boy. "It's just two people fucking."

"Darryl!" yelled Alicia. "Go in your room."

Veronica couldn't help but hear the verb Darryl had said, and she slowly raised her head to look at the infamous photo. Livid, she stared at the R-rated picture showing a naked Lorenz screwing an also naked Madison Sinclair.

"The bitch," she muttered.

"Hello, they're two people in this bed. Why only Madison received an attribute? Lorenz is what? A saint?" Wallace said angrily.

"She seduced him. That's Madison Sinclair, for God sakes. Everybody knows that she's a slut, who has always had the men she wants."

"So, are you saying that it's not his fault if he's cheating on you?" Agathe asked.

"I'm not saying that. But we had a fight and…"

"And he's right to screw another girl each time you two are in disaccord."

"No, but he doesn't! It's probably the first time he did that."

"_Putain, Véro! Ouvre les yeux! _You can't be that blind. It's not the first time. This scum bag has a new girl in his bed each night at Yale."

"That's gossip, Agathe, you have no evidence he cheated on me before."

"I slept with him! You're happy now? I slept with him that night you two had an argument about his hockey match four months ago. I was wasted, I didn't know what I was doing, but the fact is I did, we did. And then he threatened to fire me if I'd told you. So I didn't. But now it's over. I don't care anymore if he would call the immigration service. I won't shut my mouth anymore. He's a cheater doubled an asshole and you deserved so much better."

Livid, Veronica stood up and reached her room. Looking at her sleeping babies, she felt her tears running on her cheeks.

She was sat on the floor, her head leaned on her bed, her wet and empty eyes staring at the ceiling when she heard a slight knock on her door.

The door opened and Logan sat next to her. He said nothing and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't even now why I'm crying," she said later.

"It hurts. Even if you're not in love, being cheated on still hurts." He handed her a handkerchief and she noticed his hand was bound.

"What happened to your hand?"

"It met a nose."

"Which nose?"

"His."

She couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"You really need to stop fighting for me."

"I can help it, you love it."

That time she laughed frankly.

"Keep telling yourself that. My knight in shining armor."

"My damsel in distress."

She punched him playfully in the chest.

"Ouch. That's how I'm granted to fight for your honor. I have to say I expected something else."

"Like what?" She smiled and he read the tease in her eyes.

They stayed silent while their respective eyes were fighting. She was aware that their faces were getting closer and closer; He was conscious he had moved nearer and nearer to her wet pretty figure. Neither of them stepped back. His eyes became more and more determined, when hers teased him more and more. She shivered when his lips brushed hers. Not caring to lose or win their silent looks battle anymore, she closed her eyes, experiencing the soft warm of his lips under hers. His lips left her, but his face still remained close to hers, his nose caressing hers, his breathe making her quiver. He saw her smile and she slowly opened her eyes, definitely enjoying the moment. They stayed looking at each other, smiling, her forehead against his, a little while. Then, still smiling, she moved her head away and gently kissed his nose.

"Thank you," she murmured as she rose. She stopped at the door and glanced quickly at him.

They shared another smile and she was gone. Leaned his head against the bed Logan stared at the ceiling, refusing to leave his confusion beat his actual feeling of happiness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That's it. Another kiss, a different one. I hope you like it. And I hope you love my crazy idea concerning Logan's girlfriend. I didn't want something easy. Now it would be harder for them to deal with it.

"_Ouvre les yeux_" means "Open your eyes" and "_putain_" is a vulgar slang French exclamation for expressing anger like "damn" or "shit", and it's also the translation of "whore". That was for the French lesson.

Next chapter will see the revelation of the twin's father's identity. Who will be? Duncan? Beaver? The poll is open.

**So? Love? Hate? Review?**


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe (a bit), Veronica, Logan, Keith, Wallace, Darryl, Dick, Alicia, Jackie, Mac, Duncan, Meg, Weevil, Carmen, Backup, Joy & Evan, Lorenz, Agathe...

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. Takes place after Christmas Break 2006.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title and first verse of the song belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. Some things happen that week, and it won't end well. Somebody learn some secrets and everybody has to deal with their consequences. Relationships and friendships are the first to be hurt.

**A/N:** Okay, now again, it's a longer chapter, so there are two parts, because I said I would answer your question concerning the twin's father's identity there. At least I tried. I have a twisted evil brain.

And it's a bit crude sometimes. I hope I won't shock you. And I know usually kids of Joy's age are not that talky, but just think they are.

I hope you will like it, and thanks again for my wonderful beta reader.

Let's read…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11, Part 1: Ogress or Bloody Baron?**

Veronica hadn't thought he would come, after what he had done to her, but he did. He rang at her door in the middle of the afternoon. Unluckily, her father was home and he was the one who opened the door. The door was closed quicker than it had been opened, leaving a confused Lorenz staring at the wooden material.

Lorenz rang the bell again.

"Listen, kid. Are you sure your life insurance covers the suicidal mission?" Keith said coldly when he opened the door again. As Lorenz opened his mouth to speak, Keith continued. "You hurt my daughter, and nobody is allowed to make that mistake. I know you're not from here, but unless you want your final resting place to be here, you should run before I reach for my gun."

Lorenz smiled at first, thinking Keith was joking, then he noticed his serious tone and his murderous glare, then he froze.

"Listen, Mr. Mars, I don't exactly know what that bitch Agathe told you, but you have to know that girl has many issues, she's a mythomaniac and a nymphomaniac. She pursued me from the first day we met and as I always rejected her, she threatened me to tell Veronica I was cheating on her. But I didn't. I could never do that to the woman I love so much, and I love your daughter with all my soul…" Keith's fist in his eye cut him off.

"Now I'm going to take my gun," Keith warned him and stepped back in the house, between a fuming Veronica and a also fuming Agathe. Agathe walked outside and punched Lorenz in the nose without a hesitation before she turned around and went into the house. Veronica stepped outside at her turn, her arms crossed against her chest, glaring at a cursing Lorenz.

"Baby! Please tell me you don't believe her, please, babe. You know I could never do that to you."

Veronica looked scrupulously at his face. She gently removed his hands from his face and observed his bruising eye and nose. Lorenz smiled at her caring face and pouted, certain he had already won.

Veronica stepped back and smiled at him, before she slapped his face with all her strength. On the shock, he tottered.

"Don't you dare come here! I want all my stuff here in two weeks and I want them intact. If they're not, be sure I'll call your beloved mother and tell her all your dirty little secrets."

"But darling…"

Veronica's second slap stopped him. "Don't even come back here. Never call me again and forget we ever met!" She said coldly. "Oh, and I'll keep that ring because you're the one who broke our engagement. By the way, I hope you enjoyed your night with Madison, because there is this rumor at school, which said she had an STD. Usually I don't listen to those, but when it concerned Madison Sinclair, I'm afraid they'are probably true. Have a nice day!"

Veronica entered her house and slammed the door on him. She leaned on the door and saw Agathe and Wallace smiling at her.

"You were grand," Wallace complimented her.

"Thanks baby bro, but now I'm exhausted." Looking at her left hand, she quickly took the ring off. "Finally Lorenz will help me pay for college," she laughed and put the ring in her pocket.

**xxxxxxx**

Monday morning, Veronica strode across the hall, already bothered by the usual glances she collected on her way. She had hoped that after a week they would find another gossip subject, but no, Lorenz had decided to show up there, and as if his presence wasn't enough to reanimate all the tattler, he had done it with her twins. Now the first subject on everyone's mouth was 'Veronica Mars is a single-mother', and the seconds were 'Veronica Mars' fiancé is gorgeous as hell' and 'Veronica Mars and her fiancé had a fight on the parking Friday'.

Veronica tried her best to ignore the buzz around her and she didn't notice the person in front of her, until they slammed into each other.

"Damn'" she cursed and looked at the boy she had collided with. He was quite short and had brown hair. She realized she actually knew him. "Beaver…"

The boy had frozen when he had realized who she was and now he was looking uneasy at her.

"Veronica, and it's Cassidy by the way."

"Okay. How are you?" She asked him politely, it wasn't like he was his brother. She didn't remember him being an ass with her. He had always tried to stay away from the pranks the other 09er had been planning against her.

"I'm fine. I have to go, " he added before he rushed in the closest room, which couldn't be the place where he had class, unless he chose to have Art class this year. Not needing another thing to bother her mind, Veronica shrugged and erased his weird behavior from her mind. Noticing she was exactly where she intended to go, Veronica walked to a locker and fixed a picture against it. Then she turned around and left, a mischievous grin on her face. The picture showed a very naked Madison Sinclair on the top of a man. Of course, the man was Lorenz but nobody but Madison and a few people could know it.

"I can't believe you did it?" said a stunned and proud Wallace when she reached her locker.

"She needs to learn it's not safe to mess with me."

"Ouh, I'm scared! Back off, bad girl!" laughed her friend.

She hit his arm playfully. "You must!"

"Don't hurt my boyfriend," protested Jackie. "After all, everybody thinks I'm the one who beats him."

"But you are. Remember that night where you ran after him with a bat because he had claimed, drunk, that if he had the choice between Penelope Cruz and you, he would try Penelope," said Mac.

"I never claimed that," protested Wallace.

"Yes you did, but you was drunk, you're forgiven. And the next morning, bruises covered your arm."

"That was because he was to wasted to know how to run correctly and he fell before I could reach him. I didn't beat him that night, instead I nursed him the whole night."

"Dirty!" said Mac and Veronica in the same time and they burst out laughing.

The four of them were walking across the hall, when Duncan came in sight and immediately stopped, a look of terror on his face.

"What happened to those boys today?" wondered Veronica. "First Cassidy looked at me like I was an ogress and he, a little child lost in the woods, and now Duncan, like he was Neville and I, the Bloody Baron."

Duncan turned around and ran away. "Again," Veronica mumbled. "I hope this time they won't say it's my fault. I did nothing, you all witnessed it."

"Forget him," said Mac. "Tonight, we all will go to Logan's and this time, you can't decline."

"I can't?"

"No, you can't. It would be rude and you don't want people to say Veronica Mars is rude, right?" Mac joked.

"Right. I don't need that attribute. So I have to go?"

"Yes, you must. And you can bring the twins."

"All right, since I have no choice…" But her reluctance was faked, she would be happy to see another location than the house or the school.

**xxxxxxx**

Logan was fighting with the barbecue outside, when Veronica, Agathe and the twins arrived.

"You know it's January and usually people eat outside when it's warm enough to do it without shivering," told a joyful and sarcastic Veronica.

He jumped, surprised of their presence, and quickly turned around. "Hey, you're early."

"We're not. Mac told us to come at seven and it's a quarter past seven."

"Shit! I didn't see the time. And I don't know how this stupid thing works."

"I'll take care of it," offered Veronica, handing him Evan.

"Lo'an!" exclaimed the little boy.

"Hey, buddy, how are you?" Logan smiled at him, forgetting in an instant that Veronica was handling with his expensive BBQ.

"Fine."

"Wahoo, two words in ten seconds," voiced Agathe. "What an improvement? Is Evan in love? Hey, baby, what happened to you?"

Evan wrinkled his nose and put his face against Logan's chest, making everybody laugh.

"Don't be mean with my buddy. Between men, we understand each other." He smirked and gently messed Joy's hair.

"Huuh, hands off," yelled the little girl. "They smell like meat."

"All right, princess, we'll leave you, ladies, alone. Evan and I have men stuff to take care of."

"Don't put any beer in his bottle," Veronica warned him. "And no blue movie!"

"Ronnie, you wound me."

"You'll live."

"Let's go, buddy. Come support your uncle Logan in his fight against the PS2." He told Evan, walking towards the house.

"No GTA!" Veronica yelled, then turned her attention to the barbecue.

Leaving Joy scenting the flowers, Agathe came near the grill, handing Veronica the beef.

"Wasn't this an unusual cordial conversation between you two?"

"It was barely a conversation."

"Yes, but it was still cordial. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Véro. We all witnessed the tension between the two of you and now, suddenly, this tension is gone. So, tell me, what happened?"

"Nothing I told you."

Agathe looked at her friend, suspicious, but Veronica turned to face the meat, and Agathe gave up. Besides, Joy required her full attention, striding towards the pool.

Left alone with her thought, Veronica sighed softly. Before tonight, she was tense at the idea to come and see Logan after Friday night. She had succeeded avoiding him all the day and hadn't taken his calls during the weekend. She had hoped Mac would already be there when they arrived, and got tenser when she had realized they were the first. But luckily for her, Evan had caught Logan's whole attention. Now she just had to deal with the meat and avoid all awkward situations involving Logan and her for the rest of the evening.

"Hi, Veronica, what are you doing?" Mac asked her.

"I'm trying to save the dinner because Logan didn't seem to know how to cook. And you're late."

The girl laughed. "I know, 'couldn't escape the parental discussion. I slept over last night and they suddenly realized it was at a boy's house. So I experienced the talk about bees and flowers."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"You're right. I mean it's not the first time I slept at Logan's, and I know all we need to know about sex-ed, but it was tonight that my parents had decided to warn me against the dangers of sex outside marriage. That's really weird. I hope I won't be so disconnected from reality with my own children."

"I hope so too."

The meat was cooked and the two girls reached the house, where they found Logan and Agathe playing SSX, while the twins were watching the screen.

Agathe won and Evan clapped his hands, smiling at Logan.

"I'm not the one who won, buddy," Logan explained to him. "You see the winner is the lady with the big boobs and violet tresses. I'm the boy with the orange cap." He showed him the characters on the screen.

"Ah." Evan seemed understand.

"Agathe won. I lost."

Looking at Logan, Evan rose and gave him a hug. A huge grin appeared on Logan's face.

"I'm his favorite, I'm his favorite," he sang. "Evan gave me a hug."

"Stop joshing, or the next time he'll wake up in the middle of the night, because he had a nightmare, I call you and even if it's 3 in the morning, you'll read him a story." Veronica said.

"Deal?"

Veronica looked at him like he was crazy, and Logan didn't even know why he had said that.

"Ok, deal."

"I love the smell here," said Wallace as he entered the room with Jackie.

"What took you so long?" Veronica asked, then she saw the pleased look on Wallace's face and Jackie's smile, and she resumed: "No, don't answer me. I don't want to know. There are innocent ears here."

"If we want to eat warm food, it would be good if we do it now, because I'm not fond of microwaved ribs."

"Me neither," replied everyone in unison.

Everybody took a plate and a rib and sat where they wanted in the room. The bell rang and Logan spoke through the intercom.

"You're late. Dinner is served."

"And your neighbors are calling the cops, so open that fence, Echolls."

"Of course, Navarro, nobody here wants you to spend the night in a cell." Logan replied in the same sarcastic voice and pushed a button. A motorcycle stopped outside and soon the main door opened to reveal a smiling Weevil and his also smiling girlfriend, Carmen.

"But these are some new faces tonight," said Weevil, noticing Veronica on the couch and her babies playing on the carpet. "I'm glad you're back Mars. And I see the rumors were true, you reproduced yourself. Cute offspring by the way.

"Thanks you Weevil," replied Veronica uneasily. It wasn't like they knew each other. They barely spoke before she left, and all she knew about him was what Logan had told her. That he was Lilly's other boy toy, and one of the potential fathers of Lilly's unborn child.

"The meat is getting cold," Wallace warned them and they served themselves.

Later, they all were spending a great evening, and chatting around different kind of alcohol bottles. The girls were a bit tipsy, except Veronica who was the designated driver and didn't want to confront Keith if she goes home drunk. Joy was sleeping, curled up on the carpet, in the middle of her toys and Evan leaned against Logan's chest, sucking on his thumb, staring at the grown people around him talking. Veronica had decided she wouldn't be more surprised by her son that night, so she tried not to think Evan wasn't definitely the same when Logan was around. Logan was right, he was Evan's favorite, and that was weird. Moreover she had planned to avoid Logan, but with Evan hung up at his neck, it wasn't as easy as she hoped it to be. The girls were chatting together, and the boys were doing the same between males, but each time Veronica looked at her son, she noticed Logan's eyes on her and his smile; each time, she smiled at him back, but that wasn't the same smile, it was a nervous one.

She was so lost in her thought that she hadn't noticed Logan had rose, with Evan dozing in his arms, and was now trying to seize delicately a deeply asleep Joy. Quickly recovered from her thought, she rose and grabbed her daughter.

She followed Logan towards the room where the children had slept the night they had stayed at his house. They put them softly on a big bed, which had two sides surrounded by the flat tops of tables as a barrier of fortune.

Evan opened his eyes when Logan laid him down, and started to whimper.

"Shh, baby, it's time to sleep," whispered Veronica, rubbing his belly.

"_J'suis resté qu'un enfant qu'aurait grandi trop vite_," she softly sang the French song Agathe always sang when they were reluctant to sleep.

"_Dans un monde en super plastique, j'veux retrouver Maman. _

_Qu'elle m'raconte des histories, de Jane et de Tarzan, _

_de princesses et de cerfs-volants, j'veux du soleil dans ma mémoire._

_J'veux du soleil, j'veux du soleil, j'veux du soleil, j'veux du soleil…_"

"What that means?" asked Logan, when Evan was asleep and Veronica had stopped singing.

"It's the ballad of a man who didn't want to grow up and regrets his childhood. It's not the proper song to rock kids, but Agathe is crazy about this song and she's always trilling it, so now, they're addicted too."

She was smiling. She was always smiling when she spoke about her babies and Logan always felt his heart melt when he watched it. Of course, that annoyed him. He didn't know what was wrong with him; he liked Veronica as a friend. At least that was what he was repeating to himself each time he saw her. He told himself that that feeling inside his chest was because he was happy to see her happy, and that meant nothing more.

He didn't want to think about that kiss they had shared Friday night. They were good to deny the kiss had happened. They had a lot of practice of denial with their summer. He had enjoyed that kiss; it wasn't the kind of kiss they had shared before. It was a chaste and tender one, nothing like those he used to give or receive. Of course, they hadn't spoken about; they never spoke about their kisses. He had barely slept the next night; the kiss keeping him awake until late in the morning. He had finally called her, not to speak about it, he was aware they wouldn't, but to know if she was okay. She hadn't taken his calls. He hadn't insisted. Instead he had called Wallace and Wallace had told him she was ok, that she was wallowing. Of course, Wallace had joked him about his concern, and reminded him that he had a girlfriend. He hadn't thought about Mac till Wallace recalled him about her existence. He was a bit ashamed, because he liked Mac, she was a great girl, but just a bit, because he wasn't that kind of guy who felt ashamed to forget his girl. Then he had called Mac and forgotten that kiss in her arms. They had spent a delightful day and night. But this day, Veronica had been avoiding him and the kiss had come back in force in his mind. And now, she was here, smiling at her babies, and his heart was melting. And shit, he didn't want to deal with it.

"Hey, 'Ronnie!" he whispered, hardly audible, and he silently cursed his hoarse tone.

She turned her head towards him and looked right at his eyes, still smiling, waiting for him to speak.

He softly placed his hand on her cheek and his thumb brushed her skin. He didn't know what he wanted to tell her anymore, or if he had ever wanted to say something. He was diving in her eyes. He knew she was smiling more and he saw an amused light dancing in her eyes. 'Tease'. Slowly he caught her lips with his, deeply inhaling her scent. He felt her fingers on his neck and she opened her mouth slightly, just enough for him to caress her teeth. Their tongues fought playfully, then he felt her lips kissing his, hard, before she moved her head away. He opened his eyes to look at her and he saw her bit her bottom lips, an uneasy smile instead of the previous happy one on her figure. He glanced at her eyes and saw something close to regret inside.

She increased her troubled smile and walked towards the door. He stopped her, his hand on her wrist.

"Veronica?" Why did his voice have to sound pleading?

She sadly shook her head and left. _Shit, what has he done!_

Confused, Veronica quickly reached the living room, using that time to compose herself. She didn't know what had just happened, or rather she knew it too well. She was falling for him again, and that wasn't something she will willingly let happen. At least, last time, she had been able to run far, far away from him. And she was aware that wasn't an option anymore.

Drawing a fake smile on her lips, she flopped down into the sofa, and noticed immediately the eager eyes on her. What did she miss? What did she do? What did they see?

"What?" she asked tensed, as she heard Logan entered the room behind her.

"We were speaking, and we're wondering about something," explained Mac.

All the others nodded vigorously, besides Wallace who drowsed into an armchair, drooling and snuffling in his half-sleep, and Agathe who was nowhere in sight.

Veronica shrugged. "Shoot."

"About your twins?" continued Jackie.

"What about them?" She narrowed her eyes, not seeing where they were going with this.

"We wandered who is their father?" said a definitely tipsy Mac.

Veronica blanched immediately and swallowed hard.

"Yes, who is he?" repeated a half-awoken and smashed Wallace.

Veronica glanced quickly at each of them and, blank, rose slowly. Without a word, or another look at them, she quitted the room and walked outside. She couldn't believe it.

Agathe crossed her when she was coming inside, and noticed her blank face. She entered the living room and looked at the group who was staring at the door where Veronica had vanished.

"What happened here?" the French girl asked.

Logan who was probably the less, with Weevil, drunk answered her.

"They… We asked her about the father's identity." He seemed a bit tense, he was aware they all had crossed the line.

"You did WHAT? But what's wrong with you? _Je vous prenais pour ses amis, mais j'ai dû me tromper. Ses amis ne se seraient jamais permis ça!_ And I thought you were smart! What had crossed your stupid mind to ask her that! _Vous êtes vraiment trop cons_!" Agathe yelled at them and ran out the room.

"What did she say?" asked Carmen. "Could somebody translate?"

"She yelled something like 'she thought we were Veronica's friends, but friends would never have act like we did'. And she ended telling us 'how moronic we are'," explained Logan.

Agathe came back, still angry. "You won. Now she's upset and needs to walk alone. I hope you're happy!" She grabbed a bottle and emptied it, sitting into the couch.

"But what's wrong with the father?" wondered Carmen. "I mean, come on, we all saw how she has reacted. It was like we were speaking of Satan himself. She was as disgusted as panicked."

"Maybe she has her reasons," replied Jackie, as for herself, and looked away, lost in her thought.

"I will look for her," said Mac, sorry. "And apologize. I didn't ask that to upset her."

She left and the room remained quiet a moment.

"That was for the drama we missed," said Weevil with irony, as he nursed his beer. "So Agathe, tell us what's wrong with the father? You're Veronica best friend, don't tell us you don't know what it is."

Agathe glared at Weevil and didn't mind replying him.

"You know something!" added Wallace, stating the obvious.

The French girl shrugged and turned her attention to a painting on the wall.

"So, there is really something wrong about him."

"Listen, she'll tell you when she wants to tell you. I won't be the one to do it. And that's none of your business!"

"Is Duncan the father?" Carmen asked suddenly, and Logan spitted out his drink.

"Oh, you're impossible!" yelled Agathe. "I don't know, and I wouldn't tell you! _Et après c'est moi l'âne bâté…_"

Meanwhile, outside the house, Mac had found Veronica's trace and was reaching her, walking on the road.

"I'm sorry. Really. That wasn't nice, at all. I'm a bad friend. And curiosity killed the cat."

Veronica sighed and turned to see a really sorry Mac, pleading with her with the eyes. She gave her a little smile.

"It's okay. I'm nosy too."

"I promise we won't speak of that again, never. Except if you want to, you know where I live."

"Logan's?" Veronica joked.

"Yes, something like that," replied Mac in the same joking tone. "Do you think I spend too much time here?" she asked her, out of the blue.

"Huh, I don't know," replied an uneasy Veronica. "He's your boyfriend, it's his house, I think it's kind of normal."

"Yeah, maybe… You know I'm not exactly that kind of girl who spends all her free time in her boyfriend's arms. I mean I wasn't, at first. But I think I like him, and he's great with me. Who would have thought that me, the freak of the freaks, I would be the girlfriend of Logan Echolls, son of a movie star and former king of our school."

"Duncan was the king actually, and Logan, I don't know, something between the crown prince and the court jester," smiled Veronica. "And I'm sure you're hundred times better than the former Logan. He was such a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah. I'm glad you two are friends again. He needs you."

That surprised and tensed Veronica, whom smile grew uneasy.

"I mean he needs real friends," resumed Mac.

"Oh, I see. I need some too."

"Ok, end with the cheesy and weepy discussion."

"Oh yes, you're completely right. We don't want to make fools of ourselves, crying and hugging in the street… And I have the perfect thing to kill the mood."

"Good or bad thing?"

"Hum, bad thing, sorry," Veronica gave a cheer smile at her friend.

"I see. You found something."

"I did, but you probably don't need to know this. I mean you can forget you asked me and continue to live your life without that really-wrecking knowledge."

"Shoot, Veronica, I'm ready. I know there is something wrong with my parents."

"And you're right. You remember that sum Wallace found out they received when you were four years-old."

"Yes, the million dollars."

"They won it after a trial against… Neptune Hospital."

Mac raised an eyebrow, then frowned, than opened her mouth agape. "No, no, no, don't tell me it's a soap story like I was… separated from a twin sister? Switched at birth? Or something like that. Please?"

"I'm sorry Mac."

"What? I was? Which?"

"Switched."

"Are you telling me I'm not living with my real family?"

"They're your real family, they raised you. But they're not blood-related with you."

"Who… Are… My… Real… Parents?"

If she told her quickly, maybe Mac will be okay? "Madison Sinclair's parents!"

"I WAS switched with that BITCH!" Mac yelled.

Veronica nodded, and Mac cracked up nervously. "Life is a bitch!" She finally succeeded to pronounce.

"Don't tell me," murmured Veronica, thinking about her own problems. Mac noticed and they sat on the side of the street, lost in their thoughts.

"Isn't it Logan's sex toy?" asked a male voice, near them and both of the girls raised their head to glare at Dick. "And Veronica Mars," he added a bit surprised. "The Queen of our school."

"What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit far from your living area, and a bit more expensive?" he continued. "Already on the streets? What? Did Logan finally catch his lost mind?"

"What do you want, Dicky?" said a sarcastic Veronica. "Are you looking for some company? Is your hand on strike or just cramped? Because you know, we are more expensive than you could ever pay for."

Two guys behind Dick started guffawing and winked at Veronica.

"So I heard Madison slept with your man, Mars?"

"Yah, you know, since I have his black card, all he could afford are easy high school whores."

The boys laughed more and Dick shrugged.

"If you think you hurt me, Mars, I'm sorry, but you have to know I'm not sleeping with her anymore, so…"

"Oh, I know. I heard. She chose Lamb. But, that's weird, isn't it? I mean this girl has boobs and ass, but why does she always choose the worst. First you, now Lamb. What's wrong with her? Does the gonorrhea everybody says you gave to her affect her brain or something like that?"

That time Mac choked her laugh and Dick's buddies snorted loudly.

"What about you Mars, somebody succeeded to knock you up. I didn't know there were people as crazy to sleep with you."

"But you hadn't heard? I slept with the whole baseball team, and they didn't complain. Of course, the football team was a little more difficult to persuade, but that was only because they're too used to your little visits and massages in the shower. I think there was that quarterback, what is his name, Jones or Smith, or Johnson, never mind. Still he told me that he was sorry but he liked your ass better than mine. Believe me, I was bit offended," she smiled sarcastically.

"You! Bitch!"

"Oh, very well constructed. Tell us when you pass in second grade."

Dick started to look menacing, but Veronica didn't flinch and still smirked at him.

"What, Dicky? Are you already short of words? They said onanism makes deaf, not mute."

He stepped towards Veronica, looking daggers at her, and she didn't step back.

"Dick, leave the girls alone!"

Logan's voice and Dick's surprised face made Veronica giggle. She pinched his cheek and turned around to see Logan, Wallace and Weevil, glaring at the three 09ers.

"Bye, Dicky. Bye Dicky's buddies." She said as she walked towards her friends.

"Hey, Mars," said one of Dick's friend. "You rock."

She laughed loudly and quickly made a little reverence at them.

"Hey, Mars," said Dick with a harsh voice. "You weren't that proud at Shelly's party. Remember?"

Veronica froze and blanched immediately. No, she didn't remember.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I know, no answer, but it is in the part 2.

**French lesson:** '_Et c'est moi l'âne bâté'_ means ' And I'm the subborn one', referring to donkey's stubbornness.

**Translation of the first verse of the song: **

_J'suis resté qu'un enfant qu'aurait grandi trop vite_. I stayed just a child who would have grown up too fast.

_Dans un monde en super plastique, j'veux retrouver Maman. _In a super plastic world, I want to find Mommy back.

_Qu'elle m'raconte des histoires de Jane et de Tarzan, _That she tells me stories of Jane and Tarzan

_de princesses et de cerfs-volants, j'veux du soleil dans ma mémoire._ Of princesses and kites, I want sun in my memory.

_J'veux du soleil, j'veux du soleil, j'veux du soleil, j'veux du soleil…_" I want sun, I want sun…

**So? Love? Hate? Review?**


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe (a bit), Veronica, Logan, Keith, Wallace, Darryl, Dick, Alicia, Jackie, Mac, Duncan, Meg, Weevil, Carmen, Backup, Joy & Evan, Agathe...

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. Takes place after Christmas Break 2006.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. Some things happen that week, and it won't end well. Somebody learn some secrets and everybody have to deal with their consequences. Relationships and friendships are the first to be hurt.

**A/N:** Okay, now again, it's a longer chapter, so there are two parts, because I said I would answer your question concerning the twin's father's identity there. At least I tried. I have a twisted evil brain.

And it's a bit crude sometimes. I hope I won't shock you. And I know usually kids of Joy's age are not that talky, but think it is.

I hope you will like it, and thanks again for my wonderful beta reader.

Let's read…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11, Part 2: ABO system revision is required**

The day after, everybody had noticed that Veronica wasn't in the mood and stayed away from her. She was sitting at her now usual table, not listening to the discussions her friends had, her mind focused on the same thing for twelve hours, Dick's latest words.

She hadn't succeeded to sleep last night, her few memories of Shelly's party playing again and again in her mind. The looks from everyone when she had entered the house, the whispers on her way, the drink someone had handed her, her collapsing on a chair near the pool, then the burden sensation in her body when she had awaken alone in an unknown room and the sight of her underwear on the floor. She didn't want to remember that night; she wanted to forget everything. She had been drugged and raped, but for her mind's health, she needed to deep-six that memory. Now she was a strong young mother of two marvelous babies, not a fragile teenager knocked up by a rapist. But what Dick had told her that night still turned in her head.

"Hey, Sugar, the cow is already dead, you know!" Wallace jested, noticing that Veronica was stabbing her piece of beef with her fork for ten minutes.

She smiled at him and pushed her plate away, her appetite gone.

Few tables away, one of Dick's buddies was telling the other 09ers about their encounter with Veronica Mars that eve and how 'that chick had shut Dick up.'

"Don't give that bitch such a credit, Dan. I'm the one who shut her up. I had the last word."

"She was already gone, Dick."

"Didn't you see how tense she was when she stopped? I swear I definitely hushed that bitch. Who does she think she is, for Chris's sake! She acts like she is Miss Manners, but at Shelly's party she was clearly the biggest slut of the school, and she knows it."

"What are you talking about?" Duncan had raised his voice so suddenly that everybody around had turned their head to look at them.

Dick didn't notice the anger in his friend's voice and answered.

"Duh, Shelly Pomroy's End of the Year Party, two years ago. Tell me you remember how sluttish she was. Dude, she kissed me, she made out with Casey and with Shelly. She was ready for everything and everybody that night."

Taking everybody by surprise, Duncan punched Dick's face and yelled: "Don't you dare talk about her like that?" while Casey protested: "You made out with her, Dick. I did nothing. That girl was wasted; I don't kiss girls that wasted. And you're one of them who initiated that kiss with Shelly."

Stunned, Dick was staring at Duncan, rubbing his nose. "What the hell's wrong with you, man! We talk about Veronica Mars. You hate her! Why did I do to deserve your punch? You're the first to badmouth on her. What's wrong today?"

"Don't ever again tell those lies about her, you hear me?" Duncan was fuming, but Dick was stubborn.

"They aren't lies, and you know that. You were present that night, remember, and let me tell you, you weren't complaining either!"

Duncan's punches fell on Dick, under the crowd's gasps, until teachers ran to separate them.

"Casablancas, Kane, in my office, right now!" ordered a furious Clemmons.

When the two boys escorted by the teachers and the vice-principal were gone, every eyes turned and fixed on a stunned and livid Veronica Mars.

"What were they talking about?" asked a surprised Wallace.

"About nothing," told Logan precipitately, "forget it." He friendly squeezed Veronica's hand and gave her a shy smile. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Am I the only person who thinks Duncan's behavior was weird?" wondered Mac.

"Nope, you aren't," replied Jackie. "It seems that, what he said, he's still in love with our little friend."

"I fear you're right, poor Meg."

"Was he right?" Veronica said in a coarse and uneasy voice. She looked at Logan, who swallowed hard when he noticed her tears in her eyes and fear in her face. "Was Dick right? Did I do those things he said I did? Did I kiss him? ANSWER ME, ECHOLLS! You were there, TELL ME!"

"I left early," he replied but avoided her look.

"Don't lie to me! I want to know. WAS I READY FOR EVERYTHING AND EVERYBODY THAT NIGHT!" She choked on her sobs.

"Listen, Ronnie, you were wasted that night. If you don't remember it, I think you don't need to."

"I need to know, please," she was now whispering, tears flowing on her face.

"We drank body shots on you, Dick kissed you and handed you over to Casey, who declined. They refilled your shot time and time again to make you kiss Shelly. Some guys bet they would be able to persuade you to do stupid things, which you did. You were dancing on a low table, when I left." Logan said PDQ.

"You don't know anything else? Like with who I was?"

"There were a lot of boys around you, and Dick and Sean seemed to think you were the main attraction of the night. That's all I know. But why do you want to know all this?"

"No reason," replied Veronica quickly and, catching her bag, she left the table, leaving a musing and worried Logan behind her.

"I couldn't help but hear," said a soft female voice when she was trifling into her locker. Veronica raised and saw a genuine caring Carmen.

"Hi, Carmen. Can I ask to what are you referring?"

"The show outside. I understand what you're feeling right now; this impression of emptiness in your chest. I wanted to tell you, if you need someone to talk about it, I'm here. I know we don't really know each other, and I understand you could be still upset after yesterday; but I'm here. I don't remember that night either. I had never thought anything had happened to me that night until last may when my ex-boyfriend broadcasted a video of me doing some naughty things."

"Oh…" was all what Veronica thought to reply.

"Yes. I was totally ashamed at first, because it was so not me, but Weevil and some friends told me it wasn't my fault or my will, after all I was drugged, and now, I can look at my mirror without blushing. If you want to talk about it, you know where I am, if you don't, you still know."

"Thank you, Carmen, but I think I'm fine," replied Veronica with a fake smile.

But Dick was striding in the hall and winked at her. She blanched again and ran towards the bathroom, where she puked.

"Okay, I think we need a change of scenery," said Carmen, handing her a tissue. "Let's cut the school and have an all girl afternoon. Let's go shopping."

"I'm in."

The two girls turned to face a smiling Mac. "I mean if I don't disturb you."

"No, it's okay. You can come."

And without a second thought, the three girls ran outside the school, one was concerned about her 'dark' night, one was concerned about the first's mind, and one was concerned about her boyfriend's curious behavior.

**xxx**

They weren't the only ones who skipped the school this afternoon; two boys did it too. The first had almost been expelled and somehow had expected to be; he didn't want to deal with the buzz he knew was going on around him. He saw her climbing in a green New Beetle instead of listening a boring Ms. Perks and he couldn't help but follow her outside. He started his car, when he realized what he was doing. It wasn't him, he wasn't that boy; he wouldn't track his ex. But he didn't go back to the school; instead he drove towards the last place he ever thought he would go.

The other boy didn't fully realize what he was doing either. He was just musing on the awful discussion he just had had with his best friend and the meaning it could have had, when he saw the said friend running to the parking lot escorted by his girlfriend and one of his friend's girlfriend. He stayed a while there, staring at them, after their car was gone for a long time. The bell had rung some time ago, but he was still sat at the bottom of a tree, looking at the empty car place. He had saw his former best friend run after them, but this knowledge reached his mind a lot later after it had happen.

Logan was now pondering over the reason of the weird conduct of Duncan, him punching Dick and yelling at him that it was lies when everybody around knew it was part of the truth, him avoiding Veronica like the plague, and now him following her; and over the obvious distress of Veronica's mind about a party which had taken place years ago. He had understood she didn't fully remember that night, but it wasn't like it was something totally unusual for him or their generation. Young people went to a party, drank a lot, drank too much, and when they wake up the next morning, they had headaches and holes in their recent memory. That was normal; that was the way it goes. She just had been a real teenager for once. And Logan didn't understand why she was so distressed about it.

"Mr. Echolls, don't you need to be in class, now?"

Logan raised his head to see the coach looking at him. He smirked at him.

"Need, I'm skeptical, but have to, I fear…" He stood up and walked toward the building, putting his questions about Veronica's overreaction away.

Duncan was standing in the driveway of the Mars-Fennel house, staring at the door, without being able to decide to go and knock or to step back and forget he even came here. But he needed to know; his cluelessness was about to make him insane.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the door and rang the bell. A redhead girl with a blond boy in her arms opened the door and smiled at him.

"Yes? May I help you?" He could tell by her accent that she wasn't from here.

"Yes, is Veronica here?"

"No, she's at school."

"No, she's not. I saw her leave, and I have something to ask her. I'm… one of her friends."

"You can…" She started when a bang resonated in the house. "Joy_, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore?_" The girl turned to yell at the probable responsible of the noise, and came back inside the house. Duncan followed her to see a brown-haired girl smiling happily a step behind a broken vase and a puddle.

"_C'est pas moi, c'est Backup_," explained the baby girl in French. "He jumped on the table."

The au pair girl put the little boy on the floor and precociously carried the pieces of china to the garbage can. When she returned she noticed Duncan was still in the entry, staring at the kids, and that Evan was now playing with the daisies, sat in the middle of the water.

"_Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai_. Evan, what did you do, baby?" She reached him and took him in her arms. "You're completely soaked now. Joy, stay away from the water." She turned around and smiled uneasily at Duncan. "Could you watch her for an instant. I need to change him."

"… No problem."

She seemed relieved and went into another room. Ill-at-ease, Duncan was still staring at the little girl, who already had forgotten the puddle and was brushing the hair of her doll.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him, when she noticed his gaze.

"You have your mom's eyes," Duncan replied uneasily.

"You know mommy? I miss her. She's at school and Gat' don't want to brush my doll. Do you want to brush my doll?"

Duncan was amazed by the little girl's faculty for speaking. He simply nodded and she handed him her doll and her hairbrush.

"How old are you?"

"Don't know. That's not the way to brush her hair."

"There is too much hair on this hairbrush," he protested. "Who did you brush, the dog?"

"_Ben non, nounouille_. Me. It's my brush, my hair. I share it only with my doll."

"I see, but we need to clean your brush if we want to correctly brush your doll."

The little girl shrugged and already turned her attention on another toy. He quickly put the hair into his pocket and placed the doll into an armchair.

"What's your name?"

"Joy Heaven Aurora Mars, and my brother is Matthew Evan Angelo Mars," she recited proudly. "Mommy's name is Veronica, and grandpa's is Keith Mars."

"Who is your daddy?"

The little girl frowned and looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't have a daddy, but I have two uncles, a grandma, Gat', Grazie and Gramps."

On that, the au pair girl came back, with the blond boy, and smiled at Duncan.

"She didn't annoy you, I hope."

"Not at all," he replied politely. "May I use your bathroom, please?"

"Of course, second door on the left."

Duncan quickly reached the room. He knew what he had to do. He had hoped to see Veronica and to ask her who the father was, but he had a better plan now, a plan that didn't include to speak to Veronica at all. He opened the drawer and found different hairbrushes, one with long red hair, one with curled firm black hair and one with short fine black hair. He picked some hair of the last and quitted the room.

"I think I'll come back later. It's not that urgent after all," he explained to the girl.

"Okay. I'll tell her you stopped by."

"No, it's not necessary. Bye." And he left before she thought about asking him his name.

**xxxxxxx**

Veronica had spent a great afternoon with the girls. For a short moment, she hadn't thought about that night. She hadn't talked to Carmen about it. She couldn't. That wasn't the easiest subject to talk about. "Hey, you know the news? I've been raped." How to ruin a mood. No, she had stayed far away from that topic and enjoyed her afternoon.

She was back at home now. She had taken a bath and fed her babies. She was fully relaxed and, sat in front of her computer, was thinking about a way to shut Dick up for a while. She would find something to put him down. In one week, Dick Casablancas would be truly sorry to have angered Veronica Mars.

Someone rang the bell and Veronica walked towards the door. Her dad and Alicia was gone out dancing, Wallace was at Jackie's home, Agathe was clubbing, and Veronica was left alone with her kids and Darryl, who was working in his room.

She opened the door and frowned. Logan was standing outside, hands in pockets, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh… Wallace isn't here."

"We need to talk," he said straight. She let him enter.

She sat on the couch and glanced at him. He looked nervous and was pacing in front of her. Obviously he didn't know how to start.

He took a deep breath and she cut him off.

"I know why you are here, Logan, and I don't think that is a good idea. You have a girlfriend, who is great and whom I like and hope to befriend. She likes you and she's good for you. I, I'm definitely not. I'm a magnet for bad luck and bad relationships. Besides, I don't need nor want a boyfriend. I'm lucky enough to have your friendship and I don't want to mess it up. So, please, forget that kiss." She said without breathing.

Logan looked like even more uneasy.

"Those actually, but it isn't the reason of my visit."

Veronica blushed and watched the carpet. _Oh Jeez. Well done V. You perfectly succeeded in making a fool of yourself._

"I wanted to talk about our last discussion."

"That topic is fully covered. There is no matter to discuss anymore." She said coldly, still refusing to look at him.

"Come on 'Fly! You know it's wrong. What are you hiding?"

"I hide nothing!" she replied louder.

"What happened to you, Ronnie? What do you fear?" He tried to cross her eyes, but she kept them obstinately fixed on the floor.

"I fear nothing!"

He caught her hands in his and obliged her to look at him. "Not at me, Ronnie. I know you, remember? Lying to me is pointless. Come on, V. Tell me what scares you that much."

"I'm not scared!" she repeated, stubborn.

He lightly smiled, amused by her obstinacy, till he noticed the tears in her eyes, and his smile vanished, replaced by a concerned look.

"Did something happen to you that night, at Shelly's?" He pressed her, worried.

"I don't know!" Her voice broke.

"How can you not know?" Logan had a bad feeling growing in his stomach and his tone was getting angrier.

She looked at his eyes, coldly, and answered him with bitterness.

"I don't know! I don't remember. I was drugged and I don't remember what happened to me that night, but it wasn't the Holy Spirit for sure!" She froze when she realized what she had just said and freed herself from his hands. Logan was livid and looked petrified. She quickly rose and opened the main door.

She stood beside the door, eyes fixed on the floor, cursing herself silently, and Logan hadn't moved yet.

"Veronica,' he finally murmured when he looked at her.

"Go away, Logan!"

"I will find who did it, I promise you."

"DON'T! I don't want to know, I don't need to know. I simply want to forget it and I need you to leave. NOW!"

Slowly Logan stood up and reached the door. He looked at her; she seemed so broken and so fragile that he felt so useless, so unable to help her.

She quickly glanced at him, with resolution in her eyes, and repeated for him to go away. He complied and remained a while staring at the closed door.

**xxxxxxx**

When Keith came home later this night, he felt happier than he had been for a long time. He had looked at his life and what he had seen made him deeply happy. He had a cozy home, a job he loved, a beautiful and caring wife, who would make him soon a father again, two nice step-sons, and now his beloved daughter was back, bringing with her a funny and helpful French girl and two beautiful and smart marvels.

He was sat in the couch, thinking about how his life had lately changed and improved, when a chirp sound made him raise his head. A little girl in her Bug Bunny's PJs was smiling at him, obviously proud to be here instead of inside her bed.

"'Care to explain to grandpa how did you escape from your bed, Joy Mars?" She shook her head and giggled. He stood up and took her in his arms.

He went into the room the twins shared with their mom and saw Evan sat behind the barrier of his crib; he looked at his sleeping mom. When he noticed Keith, he rose and waved his arms.

One baby on each side, Keith watched his daughter. She was curled on her bed, holding a huge old Teddy Bear against her heart. Keith noticed on her face the traces of the tears. He felt as his heart broke again to see her like that, so hurt, so little, so vulnerable. Dads are never prepared to see their babies hurt. They hope nothing bad ever happens to them. They want them happy and wealthy, to see them laugh and never cry. But babies grow up and sometimes life hurts them anyway.

His baby was back, and she looked stronger than the little girl he knew, but she had known unknown pains, and behind her mask of independence and maturity, she was still the baby who needs to be protected.

Keith silently closed the door and went into the kitchen, with the totally awoken twins. He prepared their bottles and boiled water for his infusion.

"You drink tea, now?" Veronica's sleepy eyes were looking at him.

"It happens. To fight the stress. There is still water, if you want one."

Veronica nodded and prepared herself one. Then she came into the living room and smiled at the picture in front of her; Keith sat on the couch, drinking his infusion, and at each side, he had one of his grandchildren drinking their bottles. She couldn't help but quickly take a photograph of them.

"How was your day, sweetie?" It had been a while since her father had called her 'sweetie' and she genuinely smiled.

"You know, the usual," she avoided replying honestly. She didn't want him to worry.

"I thought, maybe we could have dinner together, tomorrow night, just the two of us. What do you think about it?"

"It would be great," she replied sincerely.

And that was how the awkward ice between father and daughter broke.

**xxxxxxx**

The week ended as it had begun, and Dick Casablancas's life suddenly looked like a bad fairy just remembered his existence. His buddy Duncan had punched him first, then Veronica Mars had dug into his life and now his dad had fled to another country. Dick's money had seriously decreased lately and, to crown it all, his 'delightful' step-mother wasn't even trying to hide her galloping infidelity. And then, today, his former friend Logan Echolls had beaten the shit out of him with no reason, or at least no logical reason, but it was again related to Veronica 'God damn her' Mars.

The week didn't end so well for Veronica Mars either. She had accomplished her plan to put Dick down, but it was the only good thing of that week, except her reconciliation with her father. She had avoided Logan and everybody like the plague, but of course they hadn't complied with her wishes. Meg had come to ask her if she knew why Duncan acted so weird with her lately, and if she had something to do with it. No, she hadn't, she had replied a bit exceeded and vexed by her friend's question. Then, maybe ten minutes later, it had been Mac's turn to come and to ask her the quasi-same thing. And no she wasn't specifically avoiding Logan and no, she didn't know why he was acting weird with Mac. That was a lie, and so? She was annoyed that her friends were ready to think she was responsible for their boyfriend's behavior, although she was trying her best to stay away from them, at least from Logan, Duncan she didn't care about anymore.

Wallace was wondering what he had done that time. Once again, he had screwed up his relationship with Jackie, with just a look at a gorgeous skinny blonde at the practice, and now Veronica refused to help him to win her back. That Hannah was cute, but she couldn't rival with Jackie, and Wallace didn't even know why he had flirted with her, when his official chick had warned him before she would pick him up at the end of his practice. It had been the stupidest thing he had done since the New Year had started. All he had to do now was to seduce Jackie again and obtain she forgave him, and then, maybe later, to see why Veronica was acting that weird.

Meg Manning was clearly confused about her beloved boyfriend's behavior. He was continually skipping his classes, which wasn't at all his habit, and didn't take her calls. He hadn't been at his hotel when she had stopped by, or he hadn't wanted to respond, but why would he have done that? When she had finally seen him, he had been vague about his program. She hoped they would come out tonight and made plans for the weekend, but Duncan had told her he would call her. Of course, he hadn't, and his phone was off. She didn't want to worry, but she was a bit anxious. Duncan had never been so cold with her. And she couldn't help but think it had something to do with Veronica.

Logan Echolls didn't care he had a fight with his four-months girlfriend. He had something else in mind. He had to find who had raped his first true friend, and he knew it probably had something to do with him, Luke and Sean bringing back some GHB from Tijuana. He knew he had a part of responsibility in her rape, and he didn't know how to deal with his guilty conscience. He needed to find out who was the bastard that had drugged and raped Veronica. But nobody seemed to have drugged her. No matter how hard he beat them, nobody would admit he did it. He had sold one of his doses to Carmen's ex and had given the other to Duncan. Luke had given his to Dick, and Sean pretended he hadn't used his that night. Dick claimed he had used one and given the other to his girlfriend, but everybody could say that Madison had never drunk a spicy drink that night; she had been bitcher than ever. It could have been someone else or it could have been one of them; Logan just didn't know what the truth was, and that infuriated him.

It was getting late, and Mac was furious at her boyfriend. They had had an argument, and they never had had one before, before Veronica Mars was back in their lives. Mac liked the girl, but it bothered her that her boyfriend was forsaking her to spend time musing about his ex-girlfriend or whatever she had been for him. When she had asked Veronica earlier in the day if she had something to do with Logan's behavior, the girl had gotten angry and yelled at her to leave her alone and to go annoy her boyfriend instead of her. The girl was vexed, and Mac felt a bit guilty after their chat. But then she had gone to Logan's and Logan hadn't been in the mood to talk to her. They had started to yell at each other and when she had asked him if it had something to do with Veronica, he had answered by the affirmative, and there, she had left. Now her car was stopped in a 09er street and refused to start again. The perfect end for a perfect day!

However the week went for his schoolmates, it ended better than it had begun for Duncan Kane. Learning that his ex-girlfriend, love of his life and potential half-sister, was twin's single-mother had deeply disturbed him. His confused memory of a night of love in her arms and the scare of incestuous consequence had kept him awake for the week, and now that his mind was relieved and he had napped the whole day, he was ready to end that nightmarish week in the perfect way, with her at his side. He had called her and persuaded her to come to his suite for a talk. She had been reluctant, saying she had the twins with her, but he had wanted her to bring them. Now, he was sitting on the couch, his hand patting the file full of papers next to him and his eyes locking on the closed door. She would be here soon.

**xxx**

Saying that Duncan's call and invitation had surprised her was an understatement, but Veronica was too tired to fight with him, and after all, a nice chat with a former friend couldn't be that bad, could it? She had been playing on the beach with her babies and her dog, when he had called her, and now, less than thirty minutes later, she entered the Neptune Grand elevator with her dozing twins and a happy pit-bull. Of course, if she had known what she was throwing herself into, she would have turn back and run away.

She had knocked on the door and a beaming Duncan opened. Beaming Duncan, Duncan beaming; that was weird. She gave him a little smile and entered.

She noticed the dressed table and paled a little.

"I didn't know it was a dinner invitation," she said as easily as possible.

"It wasn't. I just thought maybe you would be hungry, and I called the room service. In case."

"In case," she replied, trying to oblige her smile to not turn into a face.

"So, these are the kids?" he asked her, looking at the carriage.

"Oh, yes, Joy and Evan," she replied quickly, not wanting this discussion to continue that way. "You live here now? That seems great."

She looked around, her hands playing uneasily with her knees, avoiding Duncan's gaze at her. That was definitely an awkward moment. Her sitting here, her feet burning her to jump and run, and him, looking at her like she was the eighth marvel of the world.

"Ok, Duncan, spill it! Why did you ask me to come? I know it's not for tutoring work and not for having some news of my family, so spill it!"

"Veronica," he started and approached his hand towards her. She quickly jumped farther.

"Duncan," she warned him, with her coldest voice. "I don't know what you want, but don't beat around the bush, and please tell me this has nothing to do with you jackass behavior towards Meg. Because I really like your girlfriend and I don't want her to think I'm responsible for whatever you are doing with her."

"I'm not with Meg anymore?"

"You WHAT! Since when? When this happen, and why? Oh, jeez, I have to call her."

"It didn't work," he simply replied. "And don't call her, I'm not sure she had fully understood we are over."

"WHAT! How the hell couldn't she understand you were over? You told her, please, tell me that you told her and didn't give her the heartless sudden cold shoulder you had given to me. Because if you did, you will definitely be the worse bastard on this Earth."

"Veronica, I did it for you!"

"NO WAY! But what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you such a stupid thing?"

"I love you Veronica, I always loved you and always will."

"How lame… You didn't find something else that cliché? And how you dare tell me that kind of thing. You don't love me; you don't even know me anymore. And if you think you still have a chance with me after the way you treated me when you broke with me, then you are dumber than I thought."

"But I love you, Veronica, you're the love of my life, and now we can be happy together."

"We won't be happy together, because there won't be a "together", capishe?"

"Veronica, love, I know you're still hurt because of me, but I can explain everything now. You will understand everything and you'll see it wasn't my fault."

"It WASN'T your FAULT? How couldn't it be your fault? You dumped me, remember? You! Not me! So that was your will!"

"I had no choice, Veronica. My mother told me you were my sister." He was almost crying and Veronica froze, mouth agape. "But now, I have the evidence that you're not. She lied to me to break us up, and she succeeded, but I won't let her lies tear us apart anymore."

"We are already apart! And how the hell could I have been your sister? Were you insane to believe her?"

"She told me your mother and my dad were having an affair since high school, and it was true, and she told me your mother had told her once she was pregnant with my dad's baby, you! She gave me evidence that my dad and your mom were still having an affair, and I believed her. That's why I broke up with you. I couldn't stay with you, even if I loved you, it would have been incest. But it wasn't the truth, and now, we can be back together. We can be a family."

"That's why you dumped me? Because you thought I was your sister? And that's why you're dumping Meg? Because we can be a family now? BUT ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE? We won't be a family, never!"

"But, the kids…"

"What MY kids? What would MY kids do in this?"

"I know, Veronica, that we had that unspoken agreement about that night, but how could you not have told me about them? They're mine, after all."

"Unspoken agreement… That night…" Veronica repeated the words slowly, leaving their meaning reach her mind. "Mine… WHAT! Are you telling me you're the one who raped me?"

"Raped you? NO, for God's sake. I would never do that. That's what it was for you? A rape? You kissed me, you told me you missed me, that you loved me, and we made love. I know it's blurred in my mind, but it wasn't a rape, JEEZ! It was love!"

"And that's why you left me the morning after? Because it was love, so you ran? What are you? A coward?"

"I thought you were my sister. I disgusted myself when I realized we had slept together. But now I don't care."

Veronica remained silent five long minutes. She had to clean her mind. Her mother had been unfaithful to her father. Duncan had believed she was his sister. Duncan was the one who had raped, no, slept with her. Duncan was her twin's father. Oh jeez… Why him? She was glad she hadn't been raped, but why did he have to be the father? She had moved on. She didn't love him anymore, but he did. And she would have to deal with him in her children's education, she would have to see him regularly and… Oh God! What if he wanted to get custody of them? What if he wanted to take them for her? He was the son of a billionaire, and she was a single-mother with just enough money to go to college for a semester.

"How did you find out I wasn't your sister?" she asked him in a breath.

He smiled at her, happy she didn't yell at him anymore, and gave her the file.

"I asked for a DNA test, for you and me, and then for the kids and me."

"How did you have my baby's and mine DNA?"

"I came to your house when you weren't there, and I found yours and Joy's hairbrushes."

"I'll kill Agathe," she muttered to herself and looked at the papers inside the file. There were three sheets of DNA tests, one for Duncan, one for her and one for Joy. She knew why it wasn't one for Evan, they were twins; it would be useless. She read the results, she wasn't related to Duncan, she never thought she would be, and Joy was at hundred percent the daughter of Duncan and her, so was Evan.

She stared at the papers, her mind buzzing with the news and her fear of him stealing her babies from her. And suddenly she noticed something nonsensical.

"They made a mistake! You can't be their father!" She almost screamed in relief.

"What? WHAT! Did you sleep with someone else?"

"NO! I mean, I don't know. I don't remember, I was drugged. But you can't be their father!"

"Why? The test says I am."

"The test is wrong. You can't be! It's impossible. You're O, and I'm A."

"So what? Joy is A too, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, but Evan isn't. He's B. So their father has to be B and that can't be you!"

She didn't know why she was so relieved. If Duncan wasn't her baby's father, that meant someone else was, someone who had raped her. Finally she had still been raped. But Duncan couldn't take her babies from her.

"But the test said I'm the father."

"The test is wrong! But if it makes you sleep better, we can still go to the hospital and do another. And after that, we will be done!"

If only she could be right…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And that was for the cliffhanger…

**French lesson:** "_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore?"_ means "What did you do again?" "_C'est pas moi, c'est Backup"_ means "It's not me, it's Backup", (it was a easy one). "_Ben non, nounouille_" would mean something like "But no, silly", 'nounouille' is a nice child word for someone you care who is acting stupidly.

**So? Love? Hate? Review?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe (a bit), Veronica, Logan, Keith, Wallace, Dick, Mac, Duncan, Cassidy, Joy & Evan...

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party. Takes place after Christmas Break 2006.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas. Title belong to "Au p'tit bonheur" band.

**Summary:** AU. Some truths are revealed and some mistakes are made.

**A/N:** I'm back. And I'm SO sorry for the time I took to write this. I have to say I suffered from writer's block, and add to that, I moved into another country, alone, then that I have been naive enough to have a con man as a roommate. So, I'm sorry again, and I swear I will try to finish this fic, but I don't know when.

I hope you'll enjoy it.

Thanks to Dezy, my wonderful beta reader. Some lines are from her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12: The Consequences of Ethanol.**

When the engine of your car smokes, it's rarely a good sign, right?

Mac was looking at her car, pissed off. She just had called her home to learn that her parents had suddenly decided to go on a road trip for the weekend, and, subsequently, weren't at home. Of course she didn't have the number of a mechanic in her cell phone. She was trifling through her cell directory, looking for somebody to call – Logan? Out of the question! It was his fault she was there in the first place. Veronica? Not a good idea; she hadn't seem in the mood earlier. Weevil? What a joke. Wallace? Perfect – when her cell died. Her curse was probably heard five streets away. Now, she had no other choice than to walk two hours to reach her home or ring at a door and ask for some help. Of course it happened the night when she had heels – she hated heels. She wasn't that kind of girl who dressed with a mini skirt, trendy top and too damn high heels. But tonight she had thought it would please Logan. He hadn't even noticed, Jeez!

She was dressed like a whore – at least she felt like one or like Madison Sinclair, wait, it was the same – in Hell's streets for her boyfriend who didn't deserve it and was the biggest ass she knew!

She looked at the houses around her and, trying to not feel intimidated, walked towards the closest. The portal opened before she pushed the button and a car stopped next to her.

"Can I help you?" the driver asked politely.

Great, one of her schoolmates!

She tried to smile.

"My car broke and my phone is dead. Can I use your phone?"

"Of course," replied the boy, who genuinely smiled at her. He reached for his own cell. "Crap, it's dead too. I'm sorry. You're Mac, right?""

She nodded, surprised he knew her name.

"I'm Cassidy," he shook her hand. "I'm sorry I can't help you, but you may go in the house and you'll find a phone in the living room."

"Alone? I mean, you're going to let me go, _alone_, in your house?"

"You're not a thief, are you?" He was smiling and she shook her head. "Thus, that's okay. I really have to go. See you at school, Mac, bye."

She nodded and walked towards the main door of the Casablancas' estate, deeply confused that that boy, Cassidy, had been so nice to her. She hesitated an instant in front of the door, then slightly knocked and entered.

The house seemed empty and Mac looked for the said living room.

"But that's Sex Toy. What are you doing here?" said a tipsy male voice behind her.

She jumped.

"Jeez, Dick, you scared me."

"My life's goal! But I asked you a question, what are you doing here, Sex Toy? Did you confuse my house and Echolls'?"

"You brother let me in. I need to call a mechanic and a cab."

"And you came here?" When your boyfriend's house is two streets away? Not that I'm complaining; you're sexy tonight, Sex Toy!"

"Hands off, Dick!" After thought, he wasn't tipsy, he was drunk, and not just a bit. "And my name isn't Sex Toy, Dicky."

"Whatever you say…" He took a gulp of his bottle of vodka and handed her the bottle. She declined. "So why didn't you go to your guy's house instead of here? Trouble in paradise."

Slightly annoyed, Mac looked away, still searching for a phone since Dick didn't seem ready to help her.

"Oh, I'm right. There is trouble in paradise. What happened? Wait, let me guess… Veronica Mars."

Mac stared at him. "How? What? Why are you even talking to me? We despise each other, in case you don't remember."

Dick ignored her interruption and laughed. "Veronica Mars is back and everything is falling. So what did that slut do this time?"

"Hey! She's my friend!" protested Mac.

"Yeah right, a friend who happens to be your boyfriend's ex. Let me laugh. Oh I see. I know what happened; I'm psychic tonight," he laughed frankly and took another gulp before he handed Mac the bottle again. This time, she took it and drank a swig. Dick resumed, "Logan is still head over heels for her and now you're worrying about your 'oh so wonderful relationship' with him, right?" He hissed.

"Shut up, Dick! It's none of your business."

"I'm right, I'm right," he said in a singsong voice, doing a kind of victory dance.

Mac shot daggers at him and took a bigger gulp of vodka. "Where is your phone?

"Why? Already rushed to leave me, Sex Toy? But the night has just begun."

"Yes, I am and why do you care?"

"I don't care, but I'm bored to death, I'm drunk and now, there is this hot chick in my house, it could be entertaining."

"You're right, you're drunk. Because I'm not a hot chick, and you're delusional if you think I will entertain you."

"Come on, between Veronica Mars victims, we could hear each other."

xxxxxxx

Veronica was pacing in the corridor, trying to collect her thoughts of what had happened tonight. Duncan had told her he still loved her and she wanted to scream. He still loved her, he had always loved her even in the time she had been crying all her tears because of his behavior. She couldn't believe she had waster her time and suffered for a boy stupid enough to believe his evil mother without thinking to share the news with the main person concerned and asking for a DNA test. What a waste of time! She didn't know what was worse; that he had slept with her when she was obviously not in her normal state or that he had slept with her although he believed at that time that she was her sister, the rape or the incest? Now all her good memories of their common time were soiled. She knew she wasn't about to forgive him.

And there was the other information; she had been raped twice minimum. She hoped it wasn't something worse, which would make the rumor about the baseball team a nice joke. Her body wasn't free! No wonder why she was so reluctant to have sex.

Her babies were deeply asleep and Duncan was finally dozing on his chair. She couldn't sleep. She needed that evidence to take the twins away from Duncan and his family. She couldn't even imagine Celeste around them. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear it. But she didn't have to worry; Duncan couldn't be their father. Her babies hadn't been switched birth, so he couldn't be.

Usually DNA research takes a lot of time, but when you have as much money as a Kane, you find people willing to work a whole night for extra cash.

It was six o'clock when a doctor came out of the laboratory.

"Ms. Mars, can I talk to you a moment?" His smile was paternal.

She nodded and followed inside the room.

"Ms. Mars, what I have to tell you is a bit unusual."

She frowned and started to panic. "What?! Is there something wrong with my babies?"

"No, no, you don't need to worry. They're fine; they don't have genetic diseases. But… When you told us that our results were wrong because of your son's blood group, it surprised us, but mistakes or confusion happen sometimes. Thus we checked it up, three times actually. And as bizarre as it is, we weren't wrong. Your daughter is Mr. Kane's without a doubt."

"But… Evan was the single boy born that day, there is no way he could have been switched." Veronica now was clearly panicked and looked on the verge of tears.

"He hadn't."

"But you said Joy is Duncan's daughter, and Evan can't…" She started, not leaving enough time to the doctor to explain.

"It happens sometimes," the doctor finally cut her off with a caring voice. Trying to find the right words, he resumed. "Did you have another sexual partner in the 24 hours around your sexual relation with Mr. Kane?"

"NO! I mean… I was at a party and someone drugged me and I don't remember everything." She was fighting her sobs. "I woke up alone that morning and I wasn't a virgin anymore. I just found out that I had sex with… Mr. Kane, and now you're telling me that my babies have two different fathers? How… how…" She burst into tears, and the doctor, whom her confession had deeply shocked, held her.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Mars. Did you report the crime?"

"I did, but Lamb didn't listen to me." She murmured between two sobs.

"That bastard! Listen, Ms. Mars, I don't know how you plan to handle this, but let me give you some advice. You have to tell your father, because nobody should be alone in your case, and you should attack the sheriff and the county. Sadly, I have to tell Mr. Kane about his paternity, but you should hire a lawyer to protect your interests. We all know how powerful the Kanes are, and although it's not my role to warn you, you have to be prepared to go against them." Obviously the doctor was a Mars supporter and learning that the young Kane had abused the young Mars revolted him. His genuine concern affected Veronica.

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome Ms. Mars, and I'm sorry again." He gave her the sheets of results and held open the door.

In the corridor, Duncan was still asleep.

"Could you wait five minutes before you wake him up, so I have time to leave?"

"I will. Good luck."

Silently, Veronica took her jacket and the twin's carriage and left.

xxxxxxx

Mac opened an eye, then a second. She wasn't in her bed and her head was bumping. A look around taught her she wasn't at Logan's and the empty bottles on the floor were probably responsible for her headache. She was trying to remember her blurred night, when a form beside her moved and groaned, and an arm left the cover to put itself around her waist.

Mac gasped.

Now she remembered. She was at the Casablancas estate and, a look under the cover, Yup, and she was definitely there naked, in a bed with an also naked Dick. Shit! Shit! And triple shit!

She tried to remove Dick's arm without awaking him. But he groaned and held her tighter. He moved and put his head against her shoulder. He mumbled something but the only thing comprehensible was "Sex Toy". Mac rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Soon she heard him snore and freed herself from his embrace. She stepped up and quickly got dressed. She couldn't find her top and a confused memory reminded her of the place where she (he?) had taken it off. She quickly reached the living room and found said top. Noticing the phone, she picked it up and called a cab. And then she saw Cassidy who was staring at her, surprised and… disappointed? She smiled uneasily, showed him the bottle and left.

She ran outside the property and sighed. 'What had she done? Or better, what the hell had crossed her mind to sleep with HIM?!'

xxxxxxx

Logan finally fell asleep around four in the morning, with a feeling of powerlessness, and now he was dreaming that someone was ringing at his door. He turned in his bed, but the bell was still ringing. He opened an eye; it wasn't part of his dream – someone was at his door. At 6 – bloody early – 30 on a Saturday.

Grumping and cursing, Logan pushed the button to open the fence and went downstairs. Whoever it was, he would learn quickly how not to wake up Logan Echolls that early.

He opened the door and froze when he saw a crying Veronica in front of him. He held her tightly and she sobbed like she would never stop.

"What happ…"

But she cut him off, shaking her head, before she tightened her arms around him. He drove her towards the couch, where he made her sit, before he reached her car and carried the twins inside the house. When he came back in the living room, Veronica was curled into the couch, sleeping.

He smiled, then smiled at Evan who was chirping at him.

"Hey Buddy. Woo… you smell pal, you know. And the little lady too. Great. Do one of you know where your pampers are?" The twins shook their heads and Logan sighed dramatically.

Veronica woke up three hours later because something was itching her nose. She opened her eyes to see a laughing Joy with a feather in hand. Someone was whispering near and Veronica smiled when she saw Logan playing silently with Evan.

"Joy, don't wake up mommy."

"Too late."

She was smiling and he smiled back.

"Hey buddy, keep playing with the cubes. I have to talk to your mommy, okay?"

Evan nodded and Logan rose.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee will be good."

He came back quickly with two mugs of coffee and some pastries.

"I thought maybe you were hungry."

"Thanks."

They remained silent for some time while Veronica ate breakfast, his eyes full of concern for her, and hers avoiding his. But she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. He didn't ask; he waited for her to begin. She looked nervous and he put her hands between his.

"I was raped twice at Shelly's." She finally spoke and Logan froze, his mouth agape.

"Joy and Evan don't have the same father," she quickly resumed, tears in her voice and in her eyes.

Logan hugged her and she felt safe. In his arms, she felt like she was able to talk, like the words weren't that horrible, like nothing bad could ever happen to her. "Duncan is one of them, and I don't know who the other is." She let a sob escape her throat, and Logan held her tighter, clawing his fists into her back. He was livid – Duncan did this to her, how dare he, how could he – but said nothing. If he interrupted her, she wouldn't be able to pursue. So he remained silent, even if he wanted nothing more than to kill Duncan right now.

"And Duncan knows he's Joy's father, and he wants me back. And I'm scared."

Now she was deeply crying in his neck and he rocked her softly.

"Shh shh, it will be okay. I promise you, it will be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Shh shh, it's okay. I'm here."

Slowly Veronica's sobs became calmer and she snuffled against his chest. Logan continued to hold her silently.

"I'm sorry, I wet your shirt."

"It's okay, 'Fly. Don't worry. Do you want to stay a little or do you need to leave?"

"Let me call my dad, and I'm all yours."

She smiled weakly and he softly wiped her rainy cheeks. He nicely kissed her forehead and she smiled more frankly, while she spoke to her father, her head against his chest, his arms around her body.

"Hello dad, it's me… I'm at Logan's. I needed an escape… Yeah I'm okay. I'll be at home in the afternoon… Thanks daddy."

She hung up and turned slightly to face Logan. "So?" He smiled and kissed her nose, before looking at the playing twins.

"Hey kids, did you already go to the zoo?"

"No" replied Joy and Evan shook his head.

"So, let's go to the zoo."

xxxxxxx

Wallace was grumbling and pacing in his room. He had failed to get Jackie back last night and Veronica was MIA when she was the person he needed to succeed.

The door opened abruptly and Mac burst into his room.

"I slept with Dick Stupid Asshole Casablancas!"

"Who Mac, calm down. I misheard you. I heard you tell me you slept with Dick?" Wallace opened his eyes huge.

"I know!"

"But… Why?"

"I don't know. I had a fight with Logan, then my car broke, my cell died, Cassidy let me in, I drank with Dick, I slept with him. I had sex with Dick, _Dick_, you understand? Why him? Why, between all the guys I could sleep with, did I choose him?"

"What did you drink?"

"Vodka and tequila."

"How much?"

"Enough to sleep with him, that means a lot… What will I do?"

"Concerning what?"

"Dick of course. What if he'd tell his friends? What if he'd tell Logan?"

"Tell Logan first."

"We are no longer on speaking terms!" She pouted and Wallace laughed.

"Come on, you're what? In 6th grade?"

"Ah ah ah, funny. But he's an ass and I won't be the first to make a move. He's the Jay in this relationship and I am only Silent Bob. Wait, does tha-"

"What do you prefer? That he learn it from Dick or you?" Wallace said, interrupting Mac's thought process.

Mac made a face, then took Wallace's cell on the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling him."

"Why with my phone?"

"Because mine died." Mac stopped explaining and listened to the phone ringing.

"Fennel? Wait a second, bud… No stop, Ronnie, stop. I warned you…" Hearing a laughing Logan and a screaming Veronica, Mac hung up and gave Wallace his cell back.

"He's with Veronica," she simply told him while leaving, a sad smile on the face.

xxxxxxx

Veronica had spent one of her best days she had in awhile, and now she was driving back to her home, with two asleep babies and a thinking Logan. She had called Graziella and the old lady shared the doctor's opinion. She had to tell her father, and that was why Logan was currently in her car. She needed him near her to be able to speak.

Of course, Keith wasn't at home yet when they entered the house, and Wallace was looking at them suspiciously. He was still trying to understand why she had spent the day with Logan, while he needed her. He was a bit jealous of their friendship, if it was friendship. He had his suspicions…

"Where were you?" He groaned.

"Easy Papa Bear," she laughed. "Logan took us to the zoo."

"It was fantasssstic," continued Joy, hugging a fluffy monkey.

"Why did you call me by the way?" asked Logan.

"I didn't, Mac did."

"Oh," was the only reply Logan did.

"Why do I have the impression I missed something?" Veronica asked the boys, still slightly smiling.

"Because you did. Mac and I had a fight yesterday," Logan explained to her and she frowned, obviously annoyed by the news.

"Why?"

"I wasn't exactly in the mood for romance and endless chat."

Veronica nodded and added nothing. As Wallace was on the point to pursue the conversation, the main door opened and Keith entered. Veronica froze at his sight, and Logan put his arm around her shoulder to loosen her. Veronica's sudden tense behavior didn't escape Keith or Wallace, and as soon as he freed herself from his coat, Keith came in the living room and sat in his armchair, looking expectantly at his daughter.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" he finally asked her when she hadn't talked yet and Logan was giving her some encouraging glances.

Veronica took a big breath, but released her air without being able to formulate the words. She repeated it several times, without success. She finally squeezed Logan's hand, while looking at him with pleading eyes. The boy sighed and glanced uneasily at Keith.

"So, Keith how was your day?"

"It was fine, and yours?"

"Fine too."

"Can someone explain to me what the problem is?" Keith inquired. Wallace shook his head; he had no idea why Veronica was suddenly mute. "Veronica?" She obstinately stared at the floor. "Logan?"

"It's not really my place to tell, Keith." Logan looked concerned and finally gave up. "It's about the twin's fathers."

"Fathers?" Keith repeated, stressing the 's'.

"Shit," mumbled Logan.

"Yes, fathers Daddy. It's not my choice." Seeing that the kids were gone in their room, she quickly resumed. "I was drugged at a party, and raped. I didn't know I was pregnant before I left in February, and when I discovered it, I thought about taking an appointment to go to an abortion, but then I had the accident. And when I woke up, I didn't remember I was raped, the only thing I know was that I was pregnant and I thought that if I was, that meant that I wanted to be. So instead of hating them, I loved them with all my life. And when I remembered what happened to me, I couldn't and didn't want to stop loving them. It's not their fault, they're marvelous, they're mine. And I was afraid, afraid you would find out what happened to me, afraid you would find who did it to me and kill him, afraid you might ruin your life for me and the worst afraid you couldn't love them. So that's why I stayed away. But now I'm back, and you're happy, and you love them, and I'm scared because Duncan knows he's Joy's father and I don't want him to steal her from me."

When Veronica stopped rambling because her tears were choking her, Keith and Wallace were still trying to understand the meaning of her words. Suddenly Keith rose and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Silly girl," he murmured in her hair, tears rolling on his face. "I love you, you know that, it wouldn't have happened. The twins are perfect, you're perfect, and I want you to be happy."

"I'm so sorry, daddy."

"You have no reason to be sorry."

Keith wiped the tears from her face. "So? Duncan?"

She nodded and Logan held her close. Wallace took her hand in his.

"We don't know who is the other," pursued Logan. "I tried to find him, but even if I beat the hell out of them, nobody wants to talk."

"Don't worry. I will find him."

"I'm not sure I want it, dad. I probably will have enough problems with the Kanes, I don't want another rich scumbag to fight for the custody of Evan."

"We aren't talking about custody, none of those rapists will ever have custody of my grandchildren. But I will find the other and the both of them will pay for what they did to you."

"Dad, promise me you won't do something stupid."

"I won't kill them."

With that Keith kissed her forehead and left, saying he had to call Cliff.

"It wasn't that bad." Logan told Veronica.

"No, it wasn't." She replied, hugging him closer and hiding her head on his chest.

Wallace looked at his friends and a soft smile appeared on his lips, making his frown disappear.

xxxxxxx

Sitting on the sand, a bottle in the hand, Mac was trying to drown her bad mood and guilty feeling. She could barely hear the music of some party on the beach, but that was enough to remind her of her non-belonging to this world. Still that world didn't leave her alone. Her uncaring boyfriend belonged there, even if he was currently taking some time off, and the boy whom she had cheated on her boyfriend with was one of the rulers. The worse was she would have belonged there too, but no, she had to be switched with a bitch. That world definitely sucked.

"It's not polite to leave like a thief." A voice behind startled her.

How could she not have heard him coming? She didn't reply, instead she drank a mouthful of her drink. She sighed when he sat next to her.

"How boring," he mumbled.

"What do you want, Dick?" She asked, annoyed and tense.

"Sex."

"Of course you do." She rolled her eyes and emptied her bottle. "So, why are you here? I'm sure there are plenty of silly blondes ready to entertain you at the party."

"Jealous?" he smirked.

She scoffed. "You kidding? Me? Jealous? Of you?" She deeply laughed.

He shrugged and opened his own beer. "Why wouldn't you be jealous? I'm gorgeous and a God in bed."

She snorted. He ignored her.

"Come on, Sex Toy. Do something, I'm bored."

"What?"

"Entertain me." He pouted.

"Are you smashed? Who do you think I am? Your monkey?"

"Come on, I know you're bored, I'm bored. We could un-bore each other."

"Go back to your party, Dicky!"

"No, it's too boring there. Beaver is in a bad mood, so is Meg. Madison is fucking Blair and Duncan didn't even show. I'd rather be here annoying you."

Silently, Mac rose to her feet and started to walk away.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"You're no fun." He rose too and followed her. "So, your place or mine?"

"You're unbelievable."

He smiled and gave her his other beer.


	15. Chapter 13

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe and MaDi, Veronica, Logan, Keith, Wallace, Mac, Dick, Cassidy, Weevil, Carmen, Meg, Duncan, Celeste, Jake, Cliff, Madison, Joy & Evan.

**Rating:** PG-13, but it deals with mentions of rape and description of an attempted rape. So if you're too young or have a sensitive mind, skip it or deal with it. I have no attention of offending or shocking anyone.

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas.

**Summary:** AU. Where we deal with what happened at Shelly Pomroy's party and where Veronica gets closure, and finds that her friends are the best she could dream of.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, but life is hectic, and I don't have Internet at home anymore. And I don't have the motivation to write fanfic anymore. But don't worry, you'll have closure. Pinky promise. And this chapter isn't beta-ed, so I'll apologize for any mistakes or typo.

Finally, the update and the final chapter before the epilogue. That's way, even if you have to wait another year before the last update, you will know how the story ended. But you shouldn't wait too long since the epilogue will only be a couple of page long, showing our beloved character some years in the future, and it's already written.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and this story. Please tell me your impressions.

By the way, I'm neither a law student nor a medic, neither am American, so if you find some inaccuracy in the text, please forgive me.

**Chapter 13: Stepping into an alternate universe**

There was a red rose on her locker and for a short moment, Veronica smiled, until she noticed Duncan looking at her with enamored puppy eyes. She paled, looked away and ignored the flower. It was Monday morning and despite her previous statement, she wasn't ready to face him.

She opened her locker and found a huge bouquet inside. The card said: "Dinner at 8, my place, love, DK." She made a face and threw the bouquet away, right on someone's shoes.

"What's wrong, Fly?" said that someone.

"Nothing," she mumbled, but Logan didn't listened to her lame lie and pulled her in a hug, whispering in her hair. "Are the roses from Lorenz? Does he still annoy you?"

"No, they're not. They're from… Duncan," she ended in a breath.

Logan stood still and raised his head. "Is he here? Where?"

"Logan, no. Please."

A loud thump reached theirs ears, followed by the noise of a violent encounter between a body and a locker.

"What's your problem?" They heard Duncan yell.

"Stay here!" Logan told Veronica and ran towards the place of the brawl.

Wallace had a hand holding strongly Duncan's neck and the other in a threatening fist near his face. As some of Duncan's friends were coming closer, Logan got between them and made them back off.

"You don't come close to her, you don't talk to her, you don't look at her and you don't even think about her, or trust me, you're dead!" Wallace's voice had never been that cold and serious.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Duncan succeeded to utter.

"Stay away from Veronica!"

"Veronica and I are none of your business!"

The fist in his face didn't belong to Wallace.

"That's where you're wrong, DK, it's Wallace's business, it's my business, it's Keith's business, hell it's even Weevil's business. What you did… it's our business, so now, listen carefully to the boy, you don't want to mess with us," Logan warned him.

"Fuck, Logan! I don't know what your problem is, but this time, I won't let you come between her and me. We love each other."

Pure hatred and disgust could be read in both Wallace's and Logan's eyes, before they launched themselves at him, fists ready.

At the other end of the hall, Meg was running towards the exit, tears flowing on.

"Enough guys!" Veronica stopped them before they could seriously damage Duncan's body. They stepped back and Duncan finally succeeded to stand by himself. Seeing Veronica, he smiled at her and she shuddered, looking away, with revulsion written all over her face. "Let's go, guys." Logan put his arm around her shoulder and Wallace grabbed her left hand.

"Veronica? What?"

"Duncan, you're not that dumb. Please. Let me clear it for you a last time. You and I, forget it. I don't love you, right now I loathe you, and if you come near me or my family once again, I won't stop them to beat the hell out of you, on the contrary I will help them."

On that, she turned around and went away with her escorts. On their way, they crossed Clemmons and Sacks.

"Mister Kane, would you follow me to my office?" they heard Clemmons say.

*******

Later that day, the sheriff department was busier than ever. After the lawsuit against Lamb and the county deposed by Keith and Veronica's lawyer, the FBI had been called, one agent was now investigating the case and Lamb had been temporary discharged from his post. In an interrogation room, the DA, Cliff, Duncan, Keith, Jake, Celeste and their lawyer were discussing as calmly as they could.

"I didn't rape her!" claimed an irate Duncan for the tenth time.

"She has been drugged and you took advantage of her state, that's rape!" roared Keith.

"Mr. Mars, please, be quiet," said Mrs. Batlers, the DA.

"I don't even see why we are here. We have proofs he sexually abused my daughter, he should rot in jail now."

"Mr. Mars, we are here to try to find an accord."

"Which accord? He's a rapist!"

Cliff gestured to Keith to follow him and lead him in the hall.

"Keith, you know a jury will never recognize him guilty, he's a Kane, Veronica was his ex-girlfriend and if we don't find any evidence that he's the one who drugged her, he would be released. And the Kanes know that too. They just want to avoid another scandal. We could use it at our advantage."

Keith was fuming, but he knew it was the truth. They walked back into the room.

"All right," the DA smiled as they sat and turned towards the Kanes. "Are we ready to find an accord?"

"I want him to give up any right he could have onto my granddaughter, not that it means he has any, and he has to stay away from my daughter and her family."

"Of course he will," said Celeste. "We don't want that bastard in our family anyway."

Keith rose, and Jake put his hand on his wife's arm to stop her to add anything.

"Excuse my wife, Keith. She doesn't know what she says."

"What? Of course I know…"

"Celeste, shut up! You're not helping. We will sign anything Keith."

"I don't have a say?" protested Duncan.

"NO!" replied Keith, Jake and Celeste together.

"It's my child we're talking about."

"Joy isn't your child, was never and will never be! And if you ever come into her life and disturb her peace, this accord will be canceled and I'll make sure your co-detainees know that you raped a teenager."

"Keith, please."

Ignoring Jake Kane, Keith resumed. "So do we have an accord?"

"Yes."

The DA raised her head and looked at them.

"I see. In addition to these conditions, Mr. Duncan Kane will have to do 2000 Community Hours, follow a psychologist and pay an honest compensation to Miss Mars."

"How honest?" Celeste asked before her husband motioned her to keep quiet.

"Enough to help her to raise her daughter by herself, and Mrs. Kane, don't even think about protesting, because I'm sick of the advantages your ask for your family name. You're lucky I won't drag your son in front of a judge. I know some who would be horrified by his actions, despite the Kane attribute."

"We understand, Mrs. Batlers," Jake intervened, " and we thank you for your clemency."

*******

The whole day, the school had buzzed with the news that Duncan Kane was still in love with Veronica Mars, despite that she loathed him, and that he had been arrested. The reason of this arrest wasn't known, so rumors flied. He was bigamous. He had robbed a bank, a jeweler store, a car concessionaire. He had attacked an old lady, Veronica, his mother. He was dealing drugs, weapons, pirated video games. He was having an affair with a married teacher, a minor freshman, a priest. He was planning to bomb the school, the sheriff department, the municipal library. And whatnot.

Originally, Mac had only thought about a way to avoid Logan at all cost, but she had found out that it was quite easy, since he refused to leave Veronica's side, as did Wallace, and a buzz always preceded the girl, warning Mac when they were coming her way. Then she had noticed uneasily that Meg was missing and if the rumors about Duncan professing his love to Veronica in the hall were true, she knew the girl was probably hurt and crying somewhere. She knew how the blond loved the Kane heir. Mac knew how it hurt, because she only had suspicions about Logan's feeling towards Veronica, and she wasn't in love with him, she only liked him a lot, besides she also had cheated on him, but it still hurt.

The uneasy feeling grew up as the day went, and suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore. As the bell rang, notifying the end of classes, she rushed towards her car, only to stop when realizing that she had come with the bus, since her car was still at the mechanics. She swore loudly, ignoring the looks her classmates were giving her.

She quickly glanced around, trying to see someone who would help her, and cursed her weird status of half-freak, half-popular-by-association girl, which means that no one knew her. Weevil had already his girlfriend on his bike, Wallace and Logan were Veronica's escorts, and Jackie was missing too. What was wrong with those girls today?

"Cassidy?" she spotted the shy guy walking nearby. The look he gave her wasn't exactly friendly; obviously he still hadn't stomached the view and idea of her leaving his brother's room, without her shirt on, in the middle of the night. At least he had kept his mouth shut.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Last time I did that, I was in for a nauseating surprise."

Mac was taken aback by the coldness and harshness of his words.

"Why don't you ask my brother? I'm sure he would be happy to oblige you, since you seems to know how to repay his services!"

A slap stopped him to add another nasty word.

"What's your problem?" Mac was fuming, but despite her anger towards the boy, she felt her mind was tricking her and there were tears in her eyes.

"It's seems you are. Ohhh, you're crying? That's so sad. Poor little slut who can't stand the truth."

"Jealously doesn't suit you, Beaver!" she spat before turning her heels and walked towards the bus stop. Then she stopped, remembering Meg and the eerie feeling, and dialed a taxi number, before stopping again because she didn't know the girl's exact address. Noticing Dick parading in front of his buddies not far away, she strode toward him, her resolute face on.

"I need your car!"

Dick froze there, mouth agape, not believing either his eyes or his ears, and his friends weren't looking better. Had they stepped into an alternate universe?

"Sex Toy?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Shut up, Dicky! You owe me, so give me your keys."

"I owe you?"

"Do you really want me to remind you why you owe me? Here? Now? Do you?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and fake-sugary sweetness.

Predictably, Dick stuttered. One of his friends regained consciousness and chuckled, amused.

"Well, I don't know you Dick, but I'm dying to hear that."

It seemed to wake Dick from his stupor, and grasping Mac's arm, he hurried her along towards his car.

"I'm driving. There is no way in Hell I let you play with my toys."

Mac raised an eyebrow, and the guys left behind snickered.

"Shut up!"

Dick unlocked his car and they climbed inside. As soon as they had left the parking lot, Dick glared at the girl beside him.

"What's wrong with you? Do you really want them to talk about you and me? And where did you see that I owe you?"

"You took advantage of my drunken state."

He snorted.

"Yeah, right. Tell yourself that, but it hasn't stopped you to _drink_ again with me yesterday… Where are we heading?"

"Meg Mannings' home."

"Okay. Can I ask why?"

"I have a weird feeling in my guts."

"Don't throw up here."

"I mean, figuratively speaking, concerning Meg. She wasn't in school today."

"And what? You're her mother hen?"

"No, but… Forget it, just drive me there."

"And then?"

"Then I'll see if she's okay."

"No, I mean after, will you need a ride home?"

Mac was surprised by the attention.

"Huh… yes, that would be nice."

"Are you parents home?"

"Why?... No, no way. Don't even dream about it."

"Oh come on, Sex Toy. It's called a reward, and I think I'll deserve one. Besides I don't dream of you."

"You do, you mumbled my name in your sleep, and no, I won't have sex with you as a reward, I'm not a whore."

"Not as a reward, okay, noted, but I also noted that you don't have any objection to have sex with me, in a not-reward kind of way."

"You know, you're truly unbelievable. You twisted my words. And I have zillions of objections."

"I didn't hear them yesterday."

"Oh, shut up. Turn there… Her parents aren't home." Mac added, noticing that only one car was there, and that it was Meg's.

Dick parked his car in the driveway and they walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"Why?"

"No reason. Ring the bell."

Mac did as told, but no one came.

"Well, nobody is here."

"Meg is here, her car is here."

"She could have taken the bus, or she could be sleeping."

"I have to check."

Noticing a French window nearby, she tried to push it open and saw her wish granted, when the window slid. She stepped inside the house, Dick following shortly after.

"Do you know where her room is?"

"Yes, first floor. Don't you?"

"No, I'm not exactly welcome here. The folks don't like my rep," Dick explained.

"No wonder…"

Ignoring the offended look on Dick's face, Mac rushed through the stairs and stopped in front of Meg's door.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What if she's only asleep?"

"Well, it's what we're hoping for, aren't we?"

"Huh yes…" Tense, Mac lightly knocked on the door and pushed it open.

Meg was indeed in her bed, under her covers, wearing her pajamas and silently sleeping.

"She is." Dick would never say it aloud, but he was relieved.

However, Mac's creepy feeling was now even worse. Swallowing with difficulty, she walked towards her almost friend and put her fingers on her left wrist. She frowned, then opened the drawer of the night table and pulled out an empty pillbox.

"What's wrong?" inquired Dick when she put her fingers on Meg's neck.

"Her pulse… It's slow."

"How slow?"

"The kind of slow that you can't count. Call 911."

After checking that Meg was still breathing, albeit really feebly, Mac uncovered her and gathering her in her arms, carried her arduously to her bathroom and her shower. She immediately opened the cold tap and sprayed Meg with the freezing water. She then sat against the wall, holding the unconscious girl into her arms, and both girls were quickly drenched.

"They're on their way." Dick informed her. "Does that work?"

"I don't know. Could you check her pulse, please. I don't hear it, with the water's noise."

"Of course… I don't… I'm sorry, I don't find it."

Again, Mac moved her hand towards Meg's neck and pressed her fingers against her carotid. She sighed a breath of relief, finding one.

"Still there."

"Shouldn't we make her puke?"

"I don't know. I think it's too late. Maybe we should. Could you hold her?"

Dick rejoined Mac into the shower and held Meg, happy that it wasn't him who would be puked on. Carefully, Mac opened Meg's mouth and put two fingers inside to reach her tonsils. Meg's body reacted instantly and jerked, bile and vomit flooding her mouth. Mac made sure that Meg didn't swallow or breath them, and cleaned her, before doing it again.

This time, Meg's eyes fluttered open for a second, and she threw up again.

"That's good Meg. Stay with us. Open your eyes." Dick's voice was gentle and concerned.

Mac rinsed Meg's mouth, and then footsteps were heard.

"In here!" she yelled.

A paramedic entered the bathroom and quickly reached for Meg's pulse.

"What did she take?" asked the second one.

"We don't know, but there is an empty pillbox in the open drawer, some kind of barbital."

"Did she throw up?"

"Twice. We made her."

"Did she have any reaction?"

"She opened her eyes a second before you came."

"Good, that's good. We're taking it from here." The doc carried the drenched girl to her bed and attended to her.

In the shower, Mac and Dick were still being soaked by the cold water. Finally stirring, Dick noticed that Mac's fingers were bleeding. He gently got hold of her hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

It woke Mac up. She glanced at her fingers and shrugged.

"I don't know. She bit me, I think."

Dick stood up, turned off the water and opened a cupboard, looking for a first aid kit. Finding what he needed he then kneeled in front of Mac, and softly put some antiseptic on her hand. Then he covered her fingers with different colored Band-Aids. When he looked at the girl again, it was to see her face drenched in tears.

"Did I hurt you, sorry, I didn't…"

"No, you didn't. It's… Meg. She's… She…"

"She's okay, now."

"You don't know that."

"Sir, is she going to be okay?" Dick politely asked the medic, while holding Mac to stand up.

"She should. You did the right things, at the right time. She should be on her feet soon."

"Thank you sir. There, you heard the man, she's going to be okay. Now, stop crying, you're going to be all red. Not your more attractive tone."

Despite her mood, Mac couldn't help but smile slightly.

"There, it's better."

With an unexpected tenderness, Dick wiped her cheeks.

"We're moving her to the hospital. Her parents are waiting there for her. You probably could visit her tomorrow," said the doc.

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you, kids. You had the good reaction."

The man left the bedroom, and soon after, the ambulance's sirens could be heard fading away.

"Come on, Mac, I'll bring you home."

"You called me Mac."

"Well, it's your name, isn't it?"

"It is. It's just weird to hear you use it."

"Well, the others are not fitting right now.

"My parents aren't home, they have some convention."

"And…"

"I really don't want to sleep in an empty house, tonight."

"My step-mom and Beaver are at my house…"

"Ohh… It's okay, I…"

"I'll stay at your place. But you'll owe me," he added with a mischievous smirk, which made Mac laugh and roll her eyes up.

†††††††††††††††

Of course, by the end of the first break, the day after, every student in Neptune High knew that Meg Mannings had attempted to kill herself and was now under observation at the hospital. Classes had been skipped by the whole contingent of 09ers, who half in sympathy, half for gossip purposes had assaulted her room with tactless questions, pity and fake concern.

When the afternoon finally ended and her "friends" left her alone, because it was time to get ready for the next party, Meg was exhausted and peeved. They were the perfect commercial to dissuade people to ever attempt suicide and fail.

She didn't know if she was happy or disappointed to be still alive. Probably more annoyed to have messed up, she wasn't one to accept failure easily, she was a kind of perfectionist. But Duncan's absence at her side made her realize that the boy wasn't worth her death. Someway, she had hoped her suicide would have hurt him, but since he hadn't come visit her, she had no choice but open her eyes and understand that she didn't mean anything for him at all, and that he didn't deserve her, or her pain. What kind of man leaves his girlfriend, or as it seemed to be the case ex-girlfriend, wake up alone in a cold hospital room? A heartless bastard, yeah that was what he was. Duncan Kane was a heartless bastard.

Someone knocked at the door, and Meg composed herself to receive another unwelcome visitor. But the person behind the door truly was the last she had expected to show up.

"Veronica Mars," she coldly greeted.

"Hi, Meg."

Well she seemed tense, the bitch, leave her be.

"What can I do for you?" Meg continued in her glacial voice.

"I wanted to see if you were better."

"Why do you care? Does it mess with your new happiness? Do you feel some guilt?"

"Stop it, Meg. I'm not the one to blame; I did nothing to you."

"Did you? Yeah, sure. So care to explain to me why Duncan dumped me?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"He loves you!"

"Well good for him. But I don't love him. I despise him. So sorry, Meg, but I'm not the culprit you look for. I'm not the one who broke the nice dream you have been living."

"He broke up with him because of you, because of your return. Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you stay where you were? But no, you had to come back and destroy everything… Are you only happy when you mess with other people's lives?" Meg spat.

"Shut up, Meg. I understand you're hurt, but don't even dare think you can judge me. You know nothing of my life!"

"Well, if you wasn't so secretive, maybe I could."

"You want to know? Will you knowing what happened to me make you stop blame me and complain about the loss of Duncan's love? Believe me, he doesn't deserve your tears. So, what do you think? Do you want to know or do you prefer remain in your fairytale life where everything is pink, Duncan is your white knight in shining armor and I'm the evil witch?"

"I don't live in a fairytale, thank you. You don't know my life either, but yes, tell me!"

"By what should I begin? With my best-friend's murder? My alcoholic mom leaving home and family? The exclusion and gossip at school?"

"Oh come on, Veronica! Are those yours traumatic secrets? They're nothing! Try being raised by abusive rigorist Christian parents who lock you up in a closet for hours every time you act like a normal child and do something they disapprove?"

"Try being drugged and raped at a party hosted by your former friends? Try realizing months later that you're pregnant and have to make the decision of aborting or not? Try falling from a cliff, waking up without memories or identity, living a lie for months then suddenly, try remembering everything that happened to you and realizing that the children you love above all are the fruits of a rape? Try being forced to come back where the nightmare started? Or maybe you would prefer try learning that you not have been raped once, but twice, that your kids have different fathers, or that one of them is your former boyfriend who took advantage of your state, while believing you were his sister? Do you want to try it? Meg, do you really do?"

Mouth agape, Meg couldn't utter a word or even think. It left Veronica time to cool down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. None of these is your fault, I'm just really angry at Duncan, for what he did to me and how he treated you, and I couldn't stand you seeing me as the bad guy. I'm sorry, Meg."

"Don't." Meg breathed. "I'm sorry. You're right; you're not the one to be blamed. I can believe I even wanted to die for this asshole. He raped you?"

"Not per se, he said we made love, I don't know, I don't remember, but he believed at this time that we were siblings."

"That's sick!" exclaimed Meg.

"You tell me." Veronica snorted coldly.

Feeling bad, Meg gestured to her to approach and hugged her.

"Well… I hope you don't have those silly ideas anymore?"

"Which?"

"Dying, duh!"

"No, don't worry. It's not a good feeling, having your stomach pumped and then the headache, bleah, worst hangover in my life."

Both girls chuckled.

"And then you have the incessant visits, and the fake cheerfulness or compassion. Let's not forget the disappointment in your parent's eyes and the punishment you know will follow."

"So, you're cured of all suicidal thoughts?"

"Completely."

"When will you be released?"

"Probably later today, or tomorrow morning."

"I'll see you in school so?"

"Yes, you will. But probably not before the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Take care."

"You too… Hey, Veronica?"

"Yes?"

"Friends again?"

"We always were."

Veronica gave another hug to Meg then left the room.

Some moments before, in the hall, on the other side of Meg's door. Mac and Dick had been hiding in a closet nearby for a while, waiting for their "friends" or acquaintances to leave, and since Mac wasn't in the mood to make out with him for hours, Dick quickly had been bored.

"Where are you going?" asked the brunette when he stood up and opened their door.

"I'll check if there is someone with her."

"Okay. Meanwhile, I'll go to the bathroom. I really need to pee."

Dick raised an eyebrow at that and smirked, moving closer to her.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Do you really need to pee or our making-out session finally got to you?"

"You're sick, you know that. Now, move, or I'll pee on your designer Adidas."

Without even checking for someone in the hall, Dick left the closet in a hurry and Mac chuckled behind him.

While Mac rushed to the restroom to relieve her bladder, Dick approached to Meg's room and put his ear on the door. Just in time to hear Veronica's tirade.

When Mac came back, she found him in the same position, only his happy-go-lucky face was gone and replaced by a ruminative and dare say abashed frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Shh…" he gestured her to keep quiet, then suddenly grabbed her harm and hustle her back into the closet.

"What…?!"

"Shh.! Keep your voice down!" he whispered. "It was Mars."

"Keith?"

"Veronica."

"Close call. Well, she's gone now. We can go."

"You go. I'm staying."

"Here? Why?"

"She won't be happy to see me."

"Bullshit. You go with me."

"Aren't you a bossy one?!"

"Shut up! Now hurry, visit hours are almost over."

Mac pushed a very reluctant Dick out of the closet and then into Meg's room.

"Hi."

"For a surprise, Mac and Dick showing up together?" Meg teased them, while smiling happily. They were the firsts she was quite happy to see. "I heard I have to thank you both."

"Well… It was Sex Toy's idea," Dick explained, looking at his feet.

"Dick!" protested Meg. "Apologize to Mac."

"What?"

"Sex Toy isn't her name. Say you're sorry!"

"You're bullshitting me?"

"Do I look like I am? Don't make me leave my bed."

"… Sorry…" He grumbled.

"With her name, and feelings."

"Okay, sorry Mac. There, better?"

"Yes. So, Mac, thank you, and congratulation on succeeding convincing this jerk to help."

"Hey!" protested Dick, but his protestation was ignored.

"Though I wonder how you did this tour de force," Meg added with a mischievous smile.

"Believe me you don't want to know," Mac uttered hastily.

Meg only nodded, amused, and Dick looked anywhere but at her.

"Well, you seem okay. We just wanted to make sure. We leave you to rest now."

"Thank you. I'll see you in school."

"Bye Meg."

"Dick, an instant!" Meg called as the pair was leaving.

"Yes?" the blond boy stopped at the door.

"I hope you're not planning anything!" Meg warned him.

"I don't follow you."

"Oh, you follow me well enough. Don't even plan to hurt her. I'm sick of immature heartless assholes."

"I don't, and I'm not."

"Prove it. You can go now."

Signaling his dismissal, Meg turned in her bed and faced the window. Dick left.

*********

After driving Mac home, Dick had hurried up towards his own place to confront his brother, but Beaver wasn't home and Dick was given time to think, something he wasn't used to be nor very fond of. He would have preferred never have heard Veronica's speech, because now he couldn't act as he didn't know.

He knew this night he had drunk his fair share of alcohol, but that didn't mean he didn't remember how the party had gone. He remembered perfectly well Veronica kissing him, Madison being her usual bitch, Duncan's outburst, the whole series of bets about what they could made Veronica do, her lap dancing on Corey Muller, her pole dancing with this weird sculpture on the table in the living room, or her half finished striptease that Casey had stopped. But the worst he remembered was when they had brought Veronica to a guest room and left her alone with Beaver, with him on instruction of doing whatever he wanted to her as long as it was of a sexual nature. Dick had never felt guilty in his entire life, even when he was persecuting his brother in elementary school, selling him on Ebay, humiliating him in front of their friends while telling them story of him wetting his bed or masturbating on Lilly's picture, or when he treated girls like trash, and he was quite familiar with all these practices. So that was why he didn't understand the urge to throw up that suddenly hit him.

He had emptied his entire stomach twice and the image of Veronica lying half unconscious on the bed, Beaver at her side, and her voice telling Meg about her being raped wouldn't leave his mind. Dick knew what he had to do.

Shakily he rose up, opened the liquor cabinet of his bedroom, that the maid diligently had refilled, picked a bottle of vodka and grabbed his phone.

He had half dialed Madison's number when he stopped, emptied his entire bottle before he found the courage to dial again.

When the girl picked up the phone, he was already tipsy and his voice was spluttering.

"Hey, Mackie, can you come?"

"Dick? Since when are we phone-buddies?"

"Please, Mackie, could you come? I really need to see a friendly face now."

"You saw me four hours ago. Don't tell me you're already bored?"

Had it been already four hours since he was home and thinking? Whoa, weird how time flies fast when you're indulging yourself with guiltiness and self-pity.

"Please, Mackiepoo," he stuttered. "I need to see you…"

"I can't believe I'd say that, but I rather be called Sex Toy than Mackiepoo. Are you drunk?"

"Not yet. Please come. My head is hurting me, I need a distraction."

"Use your hand!"

She had hung up and Dick was left with nothing but his liquor cabinet and his overpowering guilty mind.

******

Mac was pacing in her room, she couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. They had made out for thirty minutes straight in a dirty cupboard, then he had left her home all hot and bothered when her parents weren't there without even a glance or a kiss or some groping. Now he wanted some action when she already had taken on her to relieve herself. Too bad.

Okay he was great with his mouth, his fingers and his namesake, but tonight he would be great alone, or with a girl that wasn't her. She didn't reply to booty call.

Besides she still was technically cheating on her boyfriend with him. Yes, Logan was avoiding her and spending all his time with another girl, yes they had a big fight and hadn't made up yet. But you could say that their argument had been petty, and it looked like Veronica needed her friends more than Mac could need her boyfriend right now. So Mac was still the bad guy in this story and she didn't like it one bit. Wallace had been right; she had to come clean to Logan and stop this insane mess with Dick Casablancas. And forget about this thrilling sense of adventure she only encountered while being between Dick's arms.

For the last time, she had a boyfriend that wasn't a Casablancas kid and who didn't deserve to be cheated on.

Mac took her mom's car and drove towards the place where she knew Logan had the best chances to be. Soon she parked in the street nearby the Mars-Fennel house and sure here it was, Logan's yellow monster.

She rang the bell and Wallace opened her the door.

"Hi, Mac, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Is Logan here?"

Wallace bit his lips and made an annoyed and compassionate face.

"In Veronica's room."

"Oh."

"But I can go and tell him you're here."

It was obvious that Wallace didn't know how to act; he was between a rock and a hard place. Sure, he was glad that Logan was there for his step-sister and best friend when she needed him the most, but on the other hand, Logan was Mac's boyfriend and it wasn't fair of him to treat her like that, or as it seemed more and more to be the case to lead her on.

"You know what, Wallace, I'll go and fetch him myself." Mac said with a strained smile. She hoped for Logan and Veronica's sake that she wouldn't find them doing the naughty deed. She was being hypocritical, yes, and so?

She knocked at the door and opened it. She couldn't help it: her jaw fell. Veronica was sitting in a rocking chair with an asleep Joy on her lap, and Logan was imitating a lion and trying to catch Evan who was rushing on the bed and cackled with glee. Logan gave up the pretense and fell onto the little boy, his hands ready to the tickling fest.

"Lo'an, stop, top, top, pwease. Lo'an!!!!!!"

Finally Logan relented and scooped the boy into his arms, kissing his forehead. Evan was beaming, then gave him a noisy wet kiss on his cheek. Logan smiled proudly and Veronica laughed softly.

"I think it's bedtime now, Evan."

"A story?"

"Tomorrow buddy. Now it's late, even for a big boy like you."

At the door, Mac smiled. It was so cute to see Logan act like that way. He put Evan in his crib, then went and scooped up Joy from her mother's lap. The smile the two grown-ups exchanged didn't escape Mac's attention, and she sighed softly. They really looked like a family. Silently, she stepped back and closed the door, then she made her way to the living room where a worried Wallace was waiting for her.

"So, how it went?"

Mac smiled serenely, her eyes showing resignation and a bit of sadness.

"It didn't. They would make a cute couple, don't you think?"

At this moment, Veronica and Logan came back.

"Who would make a cute couple," asked the blond smiling, happy to see Mac again.

"You and Logan," replied Mac without malice.

Neither Veronica nor Logan knew how to reply and looked at each other tensely. Mac chuckled softly, feeling sadder and sadder as time went.

"Logan, do you think we could talk a moment?"

"Now isn't the right time, Mac," Logan said apologetically.

"Logan, I won't fell apart if you're not beside me 24/7. Go and catch up with your girlfriend, she deserves it," Veronica released him.

With a last glance and worried smile at the tiny blonde, Logan leaded Mac into the garden.

"You know, I was being serious inside…"

"About?"

"You and Veronica, you're good for each other."

"Mac…"

"Oh, come on, I'm not blind. I see how you look at her. I know there is something going on between the two of you. It's quite obvious."

"Mac, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Logan. I never expected us to last forever. It was great, but it's high school, and I perfectly understand."

"You do?"

"Yep, but you treat her right, because she's my friend and she deserves it, or else, you'll find yourself with a criminal record and an empty bank account," Mac threatened him with a serious smile.

Logan burst out laughing and hugged his former girlfriend.

"You know I truly adore you, Mac. You're something else. Why aren't you yelling at me, clawing my face and yanking my hair instead of being the most comprehensible girl on earth?"

"Do you want me to claw your face? I didn't know you were into SM Logan," she teased him.

"Funny, but why? I deserve at least a good yelling."

"And I, who think you'll be happy to escape my wrath unharmed… Well, there is a reason why I can't really be mad at you for liking another girl. I drank with Dick Casablancas."

"And?"

"I got smashed and well, it got a tad worse…"

Mac was blushing, looking anywhere but at Logan, afraid to see distaste on his face. However she was astonished to see his reaction.

"Did he harm you, please tell me, it didn't hurt you or…"

"No, he didn't. But I did sleep with him."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Logan! I'm as guilty as he is."

"You were drunk, he took advantage of your state."

"He was too."

"Still, he had no right."

"Please, Logan. We're both grown-up and we knew what we were doing. He didn't force me or anything."

"You were drunk…"

"Maybe, but it hadn't stopped me to drink with him again…"

"Oh…"

"Yep, oh. So you see I'm not quite the perfect girlfriend…"

"Do you like him?"

Logan was astounded, but he didn't feel any pain nor even the slightest disappointment, he only wanted to laugh. He couldn't imagine Mac with Dick, there was something wrong in this picture, but who he was to judge…

"I don't know. I mean he's Dick, and I'm only a booty call."

"Is that okay with you?"

"Not really, but I'm not asking for another boyfriend right now."

"Well, you'll tell me if he does anything to hurt you, right? I only need a new excuse to smash his face."

"Wasn't he your friend at some times?"

"Your point being?"

They both laughed and Mac entered the house to say goodbye to her friends. She had a place to be.

****

When Mac entered the Casablancas' home, she found it quiet and dark. No sound came from upstairs and she started to think it wasn't a good idea to come finally. Dick had probably gone to another girl's place. She turned around and jumped in fright when she saw movement in the living room. Someone was staying in the dark, sitting in the couch, doing nothing. Thinking it was probably Dick, Mac made her presence known and approached him. Only it wasn't Dick, but Beaver who was brooding in silence and nursing a bottle. Seemed like alcoholism ran into the family.

"Hello Cassidy, is your brother home?" She asked softly.

"No, he isn't. Nobody's home, only the Beav'…"

"Are you okay?"

"Why? Do you care? If I told you what's bothering me, would you kiss me better?" He sniggered coldly.

"You're drunk."

"Do I need to be drunk to have your undivided attention? Because if it's the case, I can be. I do a wonderful drunk. Do you want to see?"

He rose up and walked toward Mac, wobbling a little. She couldn't help it, she stepped back.

"Cassidy, back off…"

"Why? You're afraid? Oh come on, I know that is turning you on. You like your men tipsy, don't you."

"Cassidy…"

Mac warned him, she didn't like how he was looking at her. There was something mean in the way his eyes glinted.

"Well, that's true. That's the only reason you open your legs for my brother, that, or the fact that you're a slut who cheat on her boyfriend with someone who couldn't care less about her."

It did hurt. And Cassidy hadn't stopped walking towards her and she realized that she had let him block her into a corner. Now he stood too close to her and his breath told her that he probably hadn't drunk a sole bottle.

"Move, Cassidy!"

"Or what? Do you think you could take me?"

"Cassidy, back off!" Mac couldn't help it, she had shrieked, her voice alarmed.

The boy only laughed, a cold and even more frightening laugh.

"Well, now that I have you where I wanted, maybe you could start the show?"

"What?!"

"The show, the same you gave my brother. I believe it started in the same room with you stripping off your top."

"You're insane."

"Maybe. Now, strip."

"Dream on, Beaver."

"Well, maybe you need more incitement. I can do that. Did he kiss you first or did you both start business right away?"

Mac couldn't believe what was happening to her, her body was frozen, she couldn't even think. The boy didn't look like he was joking at all. She stirred up when she felt his lips on her neck and his hand groping her chest. She screamed.

"Get off me! Don't touch me!"

"Or what? You'll scream. Do it, nobody is home. And don't tell me you don't like it. I know your kind. Always playing innocent, but as soon as everybody have their back turned, you're ready for everything my brother could come with."

"You're crazy. Leave me alone!"

Mac was fighting him off, but the boy was stronger than he looked and he didn't mind hurting her. He pushed her violently against a buffet and she whimpered, her back aching.

"NO! HELP!"

She cried even if she knew she had no hope of being rescued. She managed to knee him in the balls and he bent over, leaving her the opportunity to escape his hold. She didn't make it to the hall before he caught up with her and took hold of her hair. She screamed in pain and he slapped her with all his strength.

"Bitch! It hurts like hell."

Mac was fighting him like fury and suddenly the lights went on. Cassidy froze and Mac pushed him away with all her might. A sleepy Dick walked down the stairs, trying to assess what was happening there.

"What's going on here?"

Mac ran towards him and held onto him like her life depended on it. She was a wreck, her face was drenched, her eyes were bloodshed, her hair was a mess and her top was ripped. Even with his hangover, Dick knew something was wrong and he turned with a feral look towards his young brother.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have," Cassidy replied snidely.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

Dick launched himself at his brother in a flurry of punches and kicks. He didn't stop before Cassidy was lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor. Mac was silently sobbing on the stairs and Dick walked towards her. He held her in his arms and she whimpered softly against his chest.

"We need to call an ambulance," she whispered.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not for me. Your brother is bleeding all over the floor."

"Let him be."

"He could die."

"So? He deserves it."

Despite her inner distress, Mac chuckled softly and kissed Dick's cheek.

"You don't deserve to rot in jail."

Then she pulled out her cell phone and dial 911.

***

Later that night, a Jeep stopped abruptly in front of a house of a cheap area of Neptune. Veronica, Wallace and Logan jumped out and ran towards the house. A woman opened them the door and Veronica rushed inside, leaving the boys to apologize to their unfortunate hostess.

"We came as soon as we heard," Veronica told Mac who was sitting in the sofa, a pack of glass on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's only a bruise," replied a strained Mac.

"What happened? Leo just told us that you were attacked at the Casablancas estate. Who did that to you?" asked a furious Wallace.

Dick chose this moment to reenter the living room, and Logan launched himself at him.

"You, bastard!"

"Logan, no!" yelled Mac, stopping her former boyfriend to add another punch.

"He hurt you!"

"No, Cassidy did!"

"Cassidy?" Three astonished and unconvinced voices repeated.

"Yes, Beaver," confirmed Dick, while holding his jaw.

They all stayed silent a moment, trying to understand what they had heard, and Mac's mom came back with a frozen steak for Dick's jaw.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mackenzie."

"You're welcome, Richard."

"Okay, did I step up in an alternate universe where harmless little Cassidy is a monster and asshole Dick a well-mannered knight in shining armor?"

"Veronica, please."

"Sorry, Mac, I have just some difficulties picturing Cassidy molesting anyone. For me, he's as inoffensive as a newborn lamb, the animal, not the other ass in uniform."

"My brother has issues, and I have my part of responsibilities in his actions."

Everybody looked at Dick liked he had grown a second head.

"Ok, this time I know that I stepped up in an alternate universe, there is no way the Dick Casablancas I know and loathe could have say something that mature."

"I'm not as stupid as you all think I am, and I know that I never treated my brother right. I made his life an hell, and if he turned to be a rapist it's my fault, and only mine."

Mac held the sad blond tightly.

"He was drunk, it's not your fault and he's not a rapist yet, thank to you," she told him softly, trying to comfort him.

"That's where you're wrong, he's already a rapist, because of me."

Dick was looking at Veronica, his eyes ashamed and sad. Her face fell, her eyes turned blank.

"Shelly Pomroy's party?" she asked, her voice hollow.

Dick closed his eyes and nodded.

"Why would it be because of you?" She questioned him, her voice lethal and cold.

"Because I'm the one who wanted to humiliate him and laugh at him for not using such an opportunity. Till today I never realized he has used it and…"

Veronica's slap stopped him to add anything else. The blond girl was crying, shooting hateful daggers at him, but one of her hands had stopped Logan's arm before he could punch him and the other was holding back a murderous Wallace.

"I'll see you in school Mac," she said before turning around, the two boys following her.

"What was that about?" Mac asked Dick.

"A long story, with me in the role of the asshole of the century."

Dick sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. Well, he may as well tell her the truth, that way she could start hating him right away. Surprisingly, he didn't like indulging himself in self-pity; he'd rather assume his faults, even if that meant shocking his friends to death.

*******

It was true that nothing remained secret in Neptune, well kind of. It had taken a bit more than two years after the fact but now the whole town knew, or was about to know, that Veronica Mars had been drugged and raped twice at Shelly Pomroy's party. But it would take only a day for the news of the attempted rape by Cassidy Casablancas on Cindy Mackenzie to make the front page. The kid was still unconscious in the hospital but his life wasn't threatened, well if Keith Mars, Logan Echolls and Wallace Fennel were kept away from his room of course. As soon as she had left Mac's home, Veronica had come to the sheriff office and related the information given by Dick Casablancas. Soon, the blond boy was being interrogated and he told them everything they wanted to know about the infamous party. He confessed willingly his part in the drama of this night and surprised everyone when he refused the proposition of the DA to reduce the charges against him. He was fully prepared to pay for what he had done and refused to be bailed out. Despite her immense dislike towards the boy, even Veronica was impressed by his newfound mature behavior.

Cassidy was to be arrested and thrown into jail as soon as he would wake up and the cops had invested the Casablancas home in search of evidences. They hadn't been prepared for what they had found.

In a concealed room in Cassidy's bedroom were hung up posters and huge candid pictures of Veronica Mars, Woody Goodman and Cindy Mackenzie. The pictures of the mayor had been pretty damaged by being used as dart target, especially in his face and his central area. On some he wasn't even recognizable. Others were obscene montages with his head on animal bodies, or disturbing sketches were he was being tortured, castrated, impaled, sodomized by masked silhouettes… The pictures of Veronica had been taken a long time ago, she had her long blond mane and on many of them, Duncan's head had been cut and replaced by Cassidy's. Her latest photographs had been taken at Shelly Pomroy's party, including some of her partly unclad in the guest room. There was none of her since her return, but quite a lot of her friend Mac. There were some, obviously taken at her bedroom's window, showing the girl reading or surfing on her computer, changing clothes or combing her hair. The shrine was disturbing to say the less, and the two deputies who had uncovered the room only wanted to quit it when they stumbled upon something else, something that looked out of place there and they quickly left the room, before forcing everyone to evacuate the house.

The bomb squad was called to take care of the explosive stashed in the concealed room.

Later that night, they would learn, after looking through all Cassidy's possession, that these explosives were the same kind that the ones who had blown up the school bus at the beginning of the year. With all the evidences discovered in the hidden room and Cassidy's prescriptions against Chlamydia found in his bathroom, the boy was toast. There was no possibility for him to escape any of the charges of rape, attempted rape, murder and mass murder.

Neither Veronica nor Mac had felt to go to school that day, and they had taken refuge at Logan's, hoping to forget about the turmoil of their life in the beloved company of their friends. There wasn't any camera and reporters harassing them to heard their stories, the phone wasn't incessantly ringing with demands of exclusivity and offers of outrageous amounts of money. Here, they were safe from the vultures and they had spent the day talking about everything but the painful subject of Cassidy Casablancas.

Unfortunately, when Tuesday came, they had no other choice but go to school since the teachers and the program wouldn't wait for them. They had all hopped into Logan's car and driven there, and now here they were, waiting in the car lot.

"So? Are you sure you want to affront them today, we can drive back home if…"

"Logan, it's okay, besides we actually need to go to school to have good grades, despite what you seems to think," Mac teased her ex-boyfriend.

"Let's go," added Veronica, taking her bag and opening her door.

As soon as they stepped outside, in the view of the whole student body, gossip went wild. Veronica and Mac had linked their arms together and walked in the middle. Wallace had put his arm around Mac's shoulder and Logan had taken Veronica's hand. Together they walked towards the entrance, their heads high, the boy' eyes throwing daggers at everyone coming their way with hostile motives. Immediately Weevil and Carmen joined them and walked alongside, chatting with them like nothing was wrong. It was what they needed and soon Mac was laughing at something Carmen had said, while Veronica was trying to convince Weevil to book her car at his uncle's shop.

A corridor away, Meg was glad not to be the gossip subject anymore, but frowned when she heard the tales Madison was spreading.

"I heard she was seeing him behind Logan's back."

"Who was seeing who?" asked Meg, attempting to keep her glare in check.

"This girl, Logan's Sex Toy, has been seen leaving Cassidy's place several times this week. She was cheating on Logan with him and now she yells rape, as she wouldn't have been consenting. She's such a bitch."

"Shut your mouth, Madison," growled Meg.

"Meg! Come on, don't tell me you believe her lie. It's obvious Cassidy is the victim here."

Meg slapped the girl and the jaw of every person in the vicinity fell. Then, she turned around and walked towards her group of friends who was standing some feet behind.

"Hey, V. I think I stepped into your alternate universe. I could have sworn I saw Meg Manning cuss and slap a bitch," said Wallace, while winking at Meg.

"Well she deserved it," stated Meg.

Then she noticed some heads turning behind their group and a familiar blond haired boy making his entrance, while glaring at everyone looking his way.

"They released Dick," she said and Mac's face lighted up.

"Veronica, please?" the brunette turned towards her friend.

"I'll try and be nice," grumbled the blond PI while sighing, she knew that despite Dick's responsibility in her rape, he wasn't the asshole she wanted him to be, besides Mac adored the guy, especially since he had put on the armor of her own personal white knight.

With a bright smile, Mac strode towards Dick and stopped in front of him.

"Did they finally get fed up with you?" she teased him.

"No, I broke out," he joked back. "Actually mom finally decided to show up and since it wasn't good for her latest husband's public image to have a stepson in jail, she bailed me out."

Mac only nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked up.

"A whole lot better now…"

"Are you getting sappy on me, Sex Toy?"

"Did you think I was talking about you, Dicky? Like hell…" she teased him back.

He chuckled and walked with her, before stopping when he realized where she was heading.

"Come on, Veronica promised me she won't beat you to a pulp today, and she will keep her bodyguards on leash."

Wallace and Logan's protests were loud and made the group chuckle harder. Dick finally consented to join them and Meg locked her arm with him, kissing him on the cheek. To everyone's amusement and Dick's humiliation, he blushed. Then Meg winked at Mac, and the girl released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder," said Wallace. "Jackie is never going to believe me."

"Where is she by the way?" Carmen asked him.

"New York. She went to see her mom, said she has some unfinished business there, but she should be back Monday. Thanks for the tip, Supafly," he turned towards Veronica. "She loved it."

"Anytime. I couldn't really leave you moping around, even if you were an ass who dug his own hole. Don't do it again, or I'll help Jackie next time."

"Oh, come on, Veronica, you know me."

"I do."

***************************************************************************

Love ? Hate ? Please, review !


	16. Epilogue

**Title:** J'veux du soleil

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe and MaDi, Veronica, Logan, Keith, Wallace, Mac, Dick,, Weevil, Carmen, Meg, Duncan, Celeste, Jake, Cliff, Madison, Joy & Evan.

**Rating:** PG-13. It's a soft one.

**Spoiler:** through 1.21 and eventually through 2.22 but AU since the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas.

**Summary:** AU. Where we deal with what happened at Shelly Pomroy's party and where Veronica gets closure, and finds that her friends are the best she could dream of.

**A/N: **I know, I know, I promised it would be soon and I'm more than late. Sorry? (puppy eyes here) By the way, it isn't betaread.

Finally, we know what happened to them. Hope you'll like it.

PS: I can't remember what was the name of Jackie's son in the season 2 finale, so now, he's named Jackson (not very original I know).

Thank you for all who reviewed and read this fic. It was a great adventure sharing it with you.

Have fun reading it, and please, a last time, review. ;-)

**Epilogue: Life would go on**

_Five years later_

"Mommy!!!!!!!" The brunette girl yelled as soon as she saw the limo pass the gate and the crowd of paparazzi waiting outside the estate.

"Joy, hush, you'll wake up Tim," her twin brother reproached her, gesturing to their two years old cousin sleeping in a chair nearby.

Evan was exhausted by the tyke who, his father's true son, was the living image of ADHD, and had only fell asleep an half an hour ago. But Joy ignored him and ran towards the limo.

"Hello Peanut," said her father, climbing down the car and blocking her the view.

"Move Daddy, I want to see mommy."

Her father chuckled and obeyed her order. Immediately, the little girl entered the car and hugged her mother.

"I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you too, Baby Girl."

The seven year old frowned a bit and sighed. "I'm not your baby girl anymore. Bella is."

"You'll always be my baby girl, as you'll always be your father's peanut, even when you'll be married with grandchildren."

"Something that isn't going to happen before thirty years, at the very least," said her dad, and her mom rolled her eyes up.

Joy smiled, then turned towards the baby safety seats where her family's new additions were sleeping.

"They're less red and wrinkled," she stated, proudly. "They're cute now."

Her mother chuckled and her father laughed deeply.

"Well, Peanut, what do you say if we let mommy leave the limo and if we show the babies their new home?"

Joy agreed and left the car, leaving her father the space to help her mother with the babies. Outside, her brother was waiting with her aunt Mac.

"I hope they'll be less tiresome than Tim," said Evan at his sister.

"They're babies, silly. They won't play at SSX with you right now."

"Bummer!"

"Evan Echolls! Watch this mouth," warned him his father, sternly.

"Sorry Daddy."

Logan shook his head, amused, and messed with his son's hair. As soon as Veronica was comfortably sat in the sofa and the newborns put in their respective cradles, he took his eldest son in his arms and sat him on the counter.

"Are you jealous of the babies, buddy?"

Evan wrinkled his face and slowly lowered his head: "A bit."

"Why?"

"They're going to cry a lot, they won't be fun to be around and you and mom won't have time for us anymore."

"I can't tell you that they won't cry, because it is what babies do, that and eat, sleep and poop, but I can promise you that your mom and I will always have time for you and your sister. Sure the babies are going to take a lot of our time, but so do you and Joy. Do you really think than your sister will allow someone else to be the lead in the Echolls Family Show?" Logan winked at his son, and Evan shook his head. Yeah, there was no chance in hell that Joy would let the newborns take the light of her.

Reassured, Evan jumped off the counter and went to hug his mom. Then he kissed softly his baby brother and sister's forehead.

"Welcome home Bella and... Mom, how did you finally name him?"

"Danny, well Daniel Keith," replied Veronica. Logan and she had been uncertain on how to name their second boy. For a long time, he was supposed to be KJ, for Keith Junior, but then Daniel had had his heart attack and the baby received his name, in homage of his great grandfather that was fighting Death. Thankfully, Daniel had woken up from his coma and he was expected the following week to come and see his namesake.

"Cool. Welcome home, Danny. If you're nice, I'll lend you my toys."

The door opened and Tim rushed towards it, screaming like a banshee: "Daddy!!!"

"Hi Pumpkin. Give me a hug… Well where is my Goddaughter?"

"She's right here, Richard, asleep."

"Oh. Be quiet Timmy, you don't want to hear the wrath of the Mars women, especially when you wake them up."

"Hi, Uncle Richard," said Joy. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, almost as pretty as her older sister."

Joy grinned, than took her brother and her cousin by the hands and led them outside the living room, leaving the grown-ups and the newborns alone.

"Why do you insist with this name, Ronnie? You know I don't like it."

"Your loss. I don't want my daughter calling you Dick. She knows enough dirty words for a seven years old."

Dick sat and pretended pouting, until Mac came back into the room and he started smirking at the girl.

"Stop it, Dick," said the brunette, while ignoring him.

"Oh, Come on, Mackie, look at them, they're so cute. Don't tell me you're not a bit envious?"

"Envious of what? The stretch marks? The painful enormous breasts? The mood swings? The fat ankles? The agony of birthing? No, thank you, I'll pass. I already went through that once, I won't do it again."

Logan and Veronica watched them bickering, highly entertained.

"You don't think that, Mac."

"I do," protested the girl, lying through gritted teeth. "You only want another child to have bigger breasts to play with. If you want huge unnatural boobs, go and fuck Madison, she'll be more than happy to have you back."

"I already told you, I don't want Madison. She's not the one I proposed to."

"You only proposed because you knocked me up."

"That's not true. You also are the best fuck I ever had…"

Mac stood up and glared at the blond man, while Veronica intervened: "Dick!"

But Dick didn't take offence of the interruptions and resumed: "You don't give a fuck if I'm an insufferable moron, you don't take shit from anyone, especially from me, you make me laugh, you make me cry, you love me…"

"As if!"

"And you made me fall in love with you, so deeply, that your life won't be enough for me to climb out this hole. But it's okay, because I don't want to, even if you turn me down every fucking proposal."

Dick finally paused and looked at his girlfriend with a cocky smirk. Mac looked anything but pleased, her arms firmly crossed against her chest, her foot tapping the ground in an angry gesture.

"Are you done sweet-talking me?"

"Yes. Are you going to let me knock you up?"

"No!"

"Please, Mackie?"

"No way in hell!"

"Are you going to marry me?"

"Do I look like I want to marry you?"

"Yes," Dick nodded, enthusiastically, and Veronica and Logan chuckled.

"Shut up, the peanut gallery!" Mac glared at her friends.

"Are you going to let me bang you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Dick rose and took Mac by the arm. "Logan, Veronica, we'll entrust you with Tim's safety. We'll be back as soon as his little sister is on the way."

"I said no, Dick."

"You always say no, and you always end up screaming yes."

Dick piloted Mac outside the house and towards their own place, which was the estate next door.

Later that day, when the newborns, their brother, sister and cousin were asleep, and Logan was cuddling to his wife, Veronica started laughing.

"Did I tickle you?"

"No, I'm thinking about Mac's face tomorrow."

"This girl sure can blush… Do you think she will ever accept?"

"The baby or the marriage proposal?"

"I have no doubt that Dick will succeed into knocking her up. No, I was thinking about his proposal."

"Maybe one day. You can never know with Mac. Maybe if Dick withdraw sex…"

"It could work, except that Dick would never do such a thing."

Veronica burst out laughing, and then they heard it, a faint noise coming from the nursery and getting louder and louder.

"I'll get her."

Logan left their bedroom and came back with a famished baby.

"Hey there, beautiful. It's not a stomach you have, it's an empty pit."

"Hand her to me."

Veronica took her latest daughter into her arms and started breastfeeding her. Logan watched the pair in awe.

"You know what I regret the most?"

"That I made you wait two years before letting you knock me up?"

"It was worth the wait. No, I should have be there for you the first time. I would have loved holding your hand through Joy and Evan's birth, helping you with their first months, waking up in the middle of the night to bottle them, while letting you sleep."

Veronica smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too."

"But don't pull a Dick on me, you will have to wait for the next one."

"Was the pun intended?" Logan teased her.

"What do you think?" Veronica teased him back.

**********

It was two months later and Veronica was fuming. She was waiting for the gate to open and was trying her best not to scream or to push the accelerator.

"I'm that close to drive on them," she groaned, throwing daggers at the crowd of journalists and paparazzi installed in front of her house.

"Why are they here, mommy?" asked Joy in the backseat.

"They're here because they're vultures."

"Mrs. Echolls, what can you tell us about your husband's infidelity? Did you know?" yelled a man.

"What are they talking about, mommy?" asked Evan.

"They're talking bullshit. Don't listen to them."

"Did Daddy cheat on you?" Evan's voice was trembling and Veronica could see tears into her oldest son's eyes.

"No, sweetie. He didn't. They're just looking for scandal anywhere."

Veronica parked the car and climbed down. She saw a woman coming towards her and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here, Alicia."

"Grandma!" yelled the twins and threw themselves at their step-grandmother.

"Daisy and Jackson are in the backyard," Alicia told them and the twin rushed there, leaving the two women taking care of Bella and Danny.

Joy and Evan found their youngest aunt and oldest cousin playing with Sneaky, Back Up's offspring. Daisy was Alicia and Keith's daughter, a five years old girl with green eyes, tanned skin and dirty blond hair. Jackson was Jackie and Wallace's six and a half years old son and he was Evan's best friend.

"Do you know why there is a crowd outside?" Joy asked them.

Daisy shook her head, but Jackson pulled a tabloid from his bag.

"Don't show it to your mom, or Dad will kill me."

"Promise."

The two boys started a ball game with the puppy and Joy sat into a sofa, looking through the magazine. Daisy sat beside her.

"Can you read it to me?"

"Sure. _Another Echols scandal avoided, by Cassandra Tippleton._ There is two L at Echolls, Miss Simpleton._ Twenty-three years old Veronica Mars-Echolls cleared her husband Logan Echolls, promising young movie producer and son of latest movie star and murderer Aaron Echolls, from the accusations of Willow Carpenter. Miss Carpenter, a twenty-four years old actress, extra in several soap operas, declared last week that Echolls was the father of her unborn son and asked him to assume his paternity. Mrs. Mars-Echolls, who gave birth two months ago to the couple's second pair of twins, succeeded to prove that Miss Carpenter was lying and declared that she never had any doubt about her husband's fidelity. Logan Echolls married his high-school love three years ago, after recognizing the paternity of twins Joy and Evan Echolls. Veronica Mars-Echolls, student in law-school, is also known as Lilly Bella Donovan, the promising actress from "Dilligan's Pride". Despite her claims that she never intended to make a carrier in Hollywood, Mrs. Mars-Echolls played second lead into two of her husband's productions…_ Well, Mommy rocks."

"Who's Aaron Echolls?"

"He was Daddy's father. He died in jail four years ago. Luckily I never met him. He was a mean bastard."

"Why was he in jail?"

"He murdered Daddy's first girlfriend and Mommy's best friend, then he tried to kill Grampy."

"Dad?"

"Yep."

"I hope his death was painful."

"Daisy!" Joy smiled at her aunt, half-shocked half-proud to see the sweet child react that way.

"No one mess with daddy!" stated the girl, looking exactly like her older sister at this moment.

Later that day, ignoring the crowd of curious outside the gate, several cars parked into the Echolls lane. It was Thanksgiving and they wouldn't allow a wannabee actress and her lies damage the fest and their family reunion.

Helped by Alicia and her housekeeper, Veronica had spent the afternoon cooking for their invitees. It was tiring and she promised herself that next year, either they'd hire a caterer or they'd go to someone else's place. Dick and Mac, with little Tim, had shown up the first, but as soon as Timmy was under the watchful eye of the babysitter, the couple had scampered away, probably to one of the guest rooms, and had been no use for preparing the dinner.

Keith had arrived shortly after, only to be assaulted by the five children who wanted to hear stories from his wonderful job as PI. Meg and her husband, Leo, were right on time, despite the ruckus that their sweet three years old daughter, Amy, had been obstinate to cause before they left home. They were soon followed by the Fennel family, basketball star Wallace, his seven months pregnant wife Jackie and his youngest son, Ashton. While the adults regrouped into the living room, the two kids ran towards Keith, wanting to hear their share of stories.

The last to arrive were Carmen and her four years old daughter Lilly. Weevil had been invited, but since his current girlfriend wasn't welcome at the Echolls estate, he hadn't RSVP. Veronica hoped he wouldn't show up with her regardless, she didn't like the girl and wasn't the only one. Hannah had come between Jackie and Wallace, tried to do the same between Logan and Veronica and finally succeeded with Weevil and Carmen. Veronica had her suspicions that deep down Weevil was still in love with the fiery Latino beauty, but since he believed that high school love couldn't last, he didn't fight to win her back and contented himself with a cheap substitute of Lilly Kane.

As for Darryl and Cliff, they were late.

As soon as Logan left his office, after hanging up on his lawyer who didn't know the meaning of family time, the party begin. Everything related to business had been banished from the discussion, which means that sheriff first deputy Leo D'Amato, Keith, and Veronica were forbidden to talk about their favorite subject or should suffer demise. Strangely that didn't stop Jackie and Meg, the two stay-at-home moms, to ask Logan about his next movie project, nor did it stop Veronica to praise her step-brother about his part into the Lakers' latest victory. The atmosphere of the evening was joyful and relaxed. Everybody had something to say about everyone, an humiliating story, an old souvenir, a bit of gossip, anything to narrate with humor. Cliff, his special lady, and Darryl with a girl friend, that was a friend and female, but wasn't a girlfriend, had finally arrived right in time to join the teasing of Mac and Dick, who had taken a full hour before coming down.

"We can't rush perfection!" stated Dick, while his girlfriend's cheeks were a deep shade of red.

Mac tried her best to disappear into thin air, or at least behind a cushion on the sofa, to no avail, and glared at her boyfriend who was boasting.

"If you don't shut up immediately, Dick, I'll withhold your favorite toy for a month," she threatened him in a strong murmur.

That did the trick and Dick started imitating a panicked fish.

"What is this toy?" asked Wallace.

"Darla?" proposed Logan.

"Who's Darla?"

"His surfboard."

"Not, it's not Darla," mumbled Dick.

"Is it dirty?"

The smug smirk on Dick's face was the only reply they needed, and the women groaned.

"Don't answer that," warned Veronica, "there are kids in the room."

The intercom buzzed and Logan opened the gate to Weevil's bike. The four years old Lilly, that had nothing in common with her namesake except the love of her father, rushed towards the door and into her dad's arms.

"Hey, Weevil, it's good to see you," said Veronica when he entered.

"Well, it's good to be here. It has been quite long."

Weevil took a place at table and not before long the conversation resumed.

Things had changed, some for the best or other for the worst, and some hadn't. They were young even if they had already lived a lot. They didn't know what the future had in store for them, but at this moment, they were together and happy, and they didn't care. Jackie would fall in love with another man and divorce before her third son turns four, Meg would be widowed too soon and remarry with Wallace. Veronica would miscarriage twice before being able to have another child, an only child this time. Weevil would marry Hannah, have a son with her, before divorcing when she again went after Logan. Logan and Veronica would have a tense period and separate for a while, before getting back together even more in love than before and creating their last kid. Dick would have a car accident and stay incapacitated, Mac would finally accept to marry him and they would gave two sisters to Tim and Little Ricky. Cassidy would wait twelve years in death row and never apologize to his victims or theirs families. Darryl would turn out to be gay and with his beloved they would adopt two kids. Alicia would died from an ovarian cancer at the age of 59 and Keith would grieve her immensely, he would outlive her for thirteen years before dieing peacefully in his slumber, he would have the chance to see his second daughter and his first grandchildren graduating, getting married and starting their own families. Carmen and Weevil would finally be reunited at Lilly and Evan's wedding and they would get old together. Joy would never learn about Duncan, nor Evan would ever doubt being Logan's true son. Danny would end up being senator and Bella would be elected sheriff of Neptune two years after her grandfather's death. In all, life would simply go on.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it, it's finally done. Thank you all for your time, and pretty please, review ! ;-)


End file.
